A Reason To Carry On ON HIATUS!
by prettyinpunk66
Summary: Clara Smallburrow is best friends with Merry, Pippin and Frodo. She gets dragged into the adventure to destroy the one ring but how will her presence change their course? Not another typical 10th walker story, or so i hope! I suck at summeries btw. FBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im trying my hand at a LOTR staory as i have read so many good ones recently they have really put me in the mood to try and write my own. I do tend to get a bit distracted though and not update for ages, but i will try my best. Promise! Just to warn you though, i have a young daughter who eats up the majority of my free time so please hang in there. Anyways Hope you enjoy my take on a 10th walker story and i hope my character isn't too mary sueish! :| Oh and im using movie verse as i have not read the books in years and my memory is terrible. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, except any original ideas that were used in the movie which belong to Peter Jackson and co. Clara Smallburrow is my own creation and any other name you dont recognise from either the movie or the book is mine to. Hope that covers everything! :]**

_**Chapter One: Meeting Frodo**_

Playing in the field with boys was certainly not becoming of me. Or so my parents and several elders seemed to think. My cheery yellow dress was now completely soiled around my skirts. My long ringlet hair was pinned up, to the best of my abilities, and was matted slightly from the sweat from my brow. Several twigs and leaves had resided in the tangled mess of mahogany curls.

"Clara! I know you are here somewhere!"

At these words I covered my agape mouth, stifling a laugh that would no doubt get me caught if it escaped. Unfortunately as I had taken an arm of the branch I was currently holding onto, my balance was now uneasy and I quickly lost my footing and tumbled out of the oak tree I had been hiding in.

"Ouch!" a muffled voice came bellow me, "I told you I would find you!"

I shifted my weight of the green and golden lump beneath me and quickly stood with a start, fixing my upturned skirts.

"Are you okay Pip? I am so sorry" I muttered, quickly ushering him to his feet and patting him down. "You know I'm no good at climbing trees. Not as good as you or Merry at least"

"Well that would be because we are boys, and older than you at that"

His mischievous smile was rather contagious.

"You are not that much older Peregrin Took!" I exclaimed. My own mischievous smile on my face I added, "And as for boys being more skilled than girls just you wait and see!"

The eighteen year old shifted uncomfortably for a second, clearly imagining how horrid a revenge I would make him suffer. Although I was four years his junior, I could easily outsmart him when it came to scheming. My small frame shook as I giggled at his worried expression.

"Did everyone forget that I was playing to then?" a voice shot from the nearby shrubs. "I've been hiding in there for almost an hour!"

He shook leaves from his hair and came to join us in the clearing.

"Sorry, Merry. I uhm...fell out of a tree. Again..."

My cheeks flushed crimson as I remembered all the clumsy attempts of me climbing ending near enough the same way. I didn't know why I still bothered to try. Laughing Merry came over and brushed my cheek.

"I think that is to be expected of you now Clara. Your mother is going to blow her top when you get home however. You have a huge gash on your cheek!"

My eyes popped open with shock as I muttered my goodbyes and ran off towards home. I dreaded how long I would be grounded for this time.

"Goodbye Clara. Good luck!" shouted the boys behind me. Oh how I would miss them the next few weeks.

* * *

The days passed slowly, feeling like months without Merry and Pippin. My mother scolded me for climbing and hurting myself again. I was made to scrub my dress clean and wasn't allowed out for two weeks. The only time I was allowed, was when Amelia Chubb would ask me over to hers, which was worse than doing my chores.

It wasn't like my parents disliked Merry or Pippin, they were actually quite good friends with their parents. They just didn't approve of the trouble they always got me into. It wasn't the first time I had come home covered in mud and cuts. My mother would say, '_it's all fine now playing climbing games and getting into trouble Clara, but I just want you to have some female friends. It will be good for you dear'._ My parents were just afraid that I would end up being overly mischievous like Merry and Pippin or worse, adventurous like their cousin Bilbo. I loved going to Bilbo's with them and listening to his adventures with dwarfs and wizards. I greatly admired his sense of adventure for I would be too scared to even venture as far as Bree!

My father came in and interrupted my train of thought. "Clara, your friends are at the door for you. They are a bit early but I am sure I can convince your mother to shorten your sentence. No need for you to mope around here for another day. Off you go!"

At my dad's words my neck snapped to where he was standing at my room door. I was shocked at what he was saying. Obviously my moping was acting as a punishment to more than just me in the house.

"Thanks dad!" I beamed as I jumped up and hugged him.

Exiting my room and hurried down the tunnel leading to the front of my _smial_ and put the book I had been reading on the small table next to the door as I was greeted with the sight of two sheepish hobbits staring at their feet. They were clearly afraid that my mother would catch them being here and scold them for letting me get into trouble in the first place. I coughed to get their attention.

"Clara! We missed you so much" chirped Pippin as he threw his arms round me in a big bear hug.

"And I am just glad that I am not stuck with Pippin on my own anymore!"

"Oh Merry shush! You know that I am wonderful company to be around"

"Wonderful' but annoying my dear Pip"

And with that they both tumbled to the ground in a mock wrestling match.

"I am going to get grounded again if my mother catches you two rolling in her flowerbeds!" I hissed as I closed my front door and stepped over them and out of my garden. "I have only just broken free; please do not give them anymore reasons to send me back. Please?"

The moment they saw my pout they stopped and followed me out and down the road. Dusting pollen and grass of their clothes as we walked down towards Bagshot row.

"I assume we are heading to Master Bilbo's today then. No vegetable stealing?" I enquired as we approached Bilbo's _smial._

"I thought we would save some of our more meddlesome activities to later in the week as we don't want to risk losing you again as we have just gotten you back!" Merry explained a childish glint in his eyes.

"Besides, there is someone we want you to meet!"

"I am not meeting anymore of your sisters Pippin!" I panicked as my eyes dashed about frantically, waiting for some golden haired girl to bob out of the nearby bushes with ribbons in her hands. "The last one I met nearly pulled my hair out she had yanked it that hard. I could have told her it wasn't going to sit well in a high circled plait! I like my messy hair the way it is, thank you!"

"Don't worry; you have scared them all off when you put worms in Pearls hair" Pippin laughed as he knocked on the bright green circular door of Bad End.

"This person won't try and make you over" Added Merry to reassure me.

Bilbo opened the door to his_ smial _with a bright cheery smile on his crinkled face as always. I cold faintly see the grand mahogany furniture behind him was covered in various objects and items of clothing that I had never seen before.

"Come in! Come in young hobbits! So nice to see you again" He beamed. He was quite short for a hobbit and was about a hundred years old, but had a young heart of gold. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please"

"Thanks Bilbo"

"If there is any cake then yes!"

Merry and I looked at Pippin. He was always rude, and hungry. Bilbo just smiled as always and retreated into the kitchen to fix some tea and cakes. We were standing in one of the_ smial's _larger sitting rooms. Now inside, I could clearly see that there were more than just a few untidy obscure belongings lying around. There were piles and piles of books, clothes and personal nick knacks randomly stacked all over any counter space and spilling onto the floor as well. It looked as though someone was either moving or having a rather large spring clean out.

"Bilbo where is Frodo?" Merry called into the kitchen from his place on a very comfy and expensive looking armchair.

"He is no doubt just in his room sorting his belongings out. Will no doubt appear once he smells the tea" Bilbo chuckled as he ushered us into the kitchen. We sat at a large oak table where a magnitude of cakes, breads and cheeses were laid out in a most welcoming manner.

"Who's Frodo?" I asked, extremely glad that he definitely was not one of Pippins annoying female relations.

"He is our dear cousin from across the way. Bilbo has just taken him in as of last week"

"Is he from near Buckland then?" I questioned Merry. Pippin wasn't paying our conversation any attention.

"Yes he was. But after a misfortunate accident he doesn't much like it there so old Bilbo's took him under his wing"

"Oh I see..." I muttered, not quite knowing what to say. Bilbo smiled a sad smile towards Merry and I, Pippin was still too busy gorging on cakes to contribute to our conversation.

"There you are Frodo!" Bilbo called. "We were just explaining to Miss Clara here who you where"

He seemed to force a small smile at them words and shuffled into a seat across from Pippin, as far away from me as possible. He was taller that Merry, Pippin and I. About nearly four foot I would say, and had dark brown, almost black curly hair. He was extremely fair looking, almost elf like in appearance. He then stole a quick glance at me, curious no doubt to whom I even was. His eyes were sea blue, piercing my skin with their gaze. It was my turn now to shuffle uncomfortably as I lowered my hazel gaze to the floor.

We stayed at Bilbo's for what seemed like the whole day. I learnt from Pippin that Frodo's parents were killed in a boating accident when he was twelve and Bilbo had taken him in to be heir to Bag End. Frodo didn't speak much that day, although I could not blame him as it was extremely hard to get a word in around Merry and Pippin. The little he did talk was mostly about what he, Merry and Pippin got up to in their days as younger hobbits. I found him fascinating! Never before had I seen a hobbit be so shy and intellectual, yet tell stories of such mischief you would swear he was lying. I had little interaction with him that day as I was too shy to do anything more than just listen. I spoke a few times about my family though and to what trouble Merry and Pip got into at the moment. He found it quite amusing when I told him of the ale incident which happened last year. He didn't seem shocked at all to learn we had spiced the ale of the Sackville Baggins last big celebratory party which caused everyone's noses to itch for a week there after!

"Thanks for second supper Bilbo and for everything else" I said as we stood outside on Bag Ends porch.

"It has been nothing but a pleasure Miss Clara. Please pop round anytime, especially now young Frodo's here. I'm sure he will bring a much needed relief to an old man's babbles!" Bilbo laughed. Frodo smiled awkwardly behind him. I was struggling to believe that he was in fact related to the two rowdy hobbits next to me as he seemed so timid, the opposite of them.

"You know we love your babbles Bilbo!" called out Merry.

"And, your food!" Pippin added.

We all laughed as we waved good bye and started walking home. Merry and Pippin insisted on walking me to my door in case someone attacked me between the ten steps from my gate to my door.

"We shall see you tomorrow Clara"

"Yes, see you tomorrow!"

And with said, I entered my home and went straight to bed, spending the whole night speculating if Frodo would come out to play with us the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two of my story. I have already started chapter three which should be up in the next week hopefully. It takes me quite awhile as I write it out on paper first then type it out and fix all the errors I can see. Hope you guys like this one. Sorry that the story hasn't quite began yet. I just wanted to create a little background of how they all know each other etc, first. Enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien., except any original ideas that were used in the movie which belong to Peter Jackson and co. Clara Smallburrow is my own creation and any other name you don't recognise from either the movie or the book is mine to. Hope that covers everything! :]**

Chapter Two: Vegetable Surprise!

The years passed very quickly after my first meeting with Frodo Baggins. To my pleasant surprise, he did come out with us that day and we played a very long game of hide and seek again. I decided I should not climb anymore tress for a while and therefore never got caught, or hurt this time. I also managed to get my own back on Pippin by embarrassing him in front of his crush, Diamond and all her friends. He was shocked to learn that something like that would even cause embarrassment. Boys are obviously slow when it comes to realizing their own feelings. Frodo seemed to bond with me after that. Muttering something about anyone who could make Pippin blush so hard was definitely worth having as a friend.

Frodo and I soon became fast friends. He was very easy going and was totally different that the boisterous Merry and Pippin. I found I like the change and spent quite a lot of time with him over the years. I found that as much as I enjoyed pulling pranks and getting into trouble with them, I also enjoyed quieter times reading and talking about anything and everything with Frodo to. My parents seemed to approve of Frodo more also, no matter how cracked they thought Bilbo and his stories were. I think it had something to do with the fact I mostly came home clean and relaxed after spending time with him. The total opposite of spending a few hours in the company of Merry and Pippin, which case I would be running home late covered in dirt with a thousand stories and be bouncing off the wall for hours with excitement, interrupting my parents like of quiet.

"So, what are we going to do today then?" Merry mused as he threw pebbles into the nearby lake.

I was further away from the water than him lying on my back daydreaming and contemplating whether or not to throw pebbles off Pippins head as he was sitting cross legged next to me humming the most aggravating melody, and had been for the last three hours.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned, taking a much needed break from his murderous singing. "Oh, I know! Let's get some mushrooms from Farmer Maggots!"

"I think the correct term would be _stealing_ Pip. To _steal _some mushrooms from Farmer Maggots" I don't know why I was moaning, I hadn't done anything _too_ bad lately and I had hardly been caught for ages either. This might have had something to do with spending so much time with Frodo recently, and his unwillingness to do anything too dangerous or stupid. And this idea fell neatly in between the two.

"Are we not supposed to be meeting Frodo soon though?" I just knew he wouldn't agree to this.

"He can come along to. Don't be a scared girl on us Clara!" Pippin definitely deserved to get hit with a pebble now, if not a massive rock.

"I'm not scared Peregrin Took!" I lied. "I'm just a bit more cautious than you or Merry about the Farmers dogs and his short temper"

"We will be fine, stop worrying" Merry hazily replied, taking my realistic fears seriously, or not. He stood up and stretched, readying himself for running from them afore mentioned things.

"Oh alright, I will go!" I huffed as I gave in. There was no need point in arguing with them two as they would win in the end anyways. The always did. "As long as you can convince Frodo to come too. I will need another sensible Hobbit with me who will have an actual sense of danger and doesn't just think with his stomach!"

They both looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders in a sign of reluctant agreement.

* * *

It took us two hours to get Frodo to agree to their plan. He was clearly as reluctant about stealing from someone such as Farmer Maggot as me. He finally agreed to come with us only after he made Merry and Pippin swear nothing bad would happen to me. He had become rather protective of me the last year or so which I was quite flattered, if not a little annoyed by. Although he still wasn't pleased with the idea, he had a glint in his eyes none the less. We all did, we would basically do anything for mushrooms. Not a comforting thought.

We roughly worked on a plan that consisted of me and Frodo getting the potatoes and carrots while Merry and Pippin took the more dangerous task of attempting to get a few prized mushrooms. The only other thing that was noted was, don't get caught. Simple and easy to follow.

We reached the fence to Farmer Maggots fields pretty quickly and clambered over it, me needing some much needed help from Merry as usual. Splitting up into our two teams we heading in opposite directions, Frodo and I heading towards the carrots first thinking it would be sensible to leave the heavier potatoes till last.

"So, how did they manage to get you to agree to all this?" Asked Frodo as we pushed our way through the small tomato patch. "You usually have more sense than to go ahead with any of their silly plans"

"I protested _a lot_ let me assure you" I spluttered through bites of a tomato I had just plucked from the ground. "I also told them I wouldn't go unless they got you to go too. I didn't actually think you would of agreed tough!"

I could of sworn I saw him blush from the corner of my eye but he turned his head away from me before I could get a better look, running his fingers across the vines of tomatoes nearby.

"Well, uhm...that wasn't very smart was it" he mumbled. "I'm sure I won't be any help in this situation at all!"

"More help than me I am sure. I'm most likely to fall and get us caught!"

We laughed at the very likely idea of that happening, even if it wasn't a very funny situation to laugh about. We were clearly feeling nervous. I was silently pleading that situation would be avoided at all costs. I wasn't in the mood to run for my life today if we were heard stealing. Sadly it turned out I was almost right. By the time we had reached the carrots I had fallen twice and my blue dress was stained with fertilizer and tomato stains.

"Lets just grab as many as we can carry and head back home" I whispered. "I'm in no mood to trek about any longer for the potatoes"

"Agreed" replied Frodo as we began plucking carrots from the soil beneath our hairy feet. "I have a really bad feeling about this as it is. Lets definitely leave as soon as we can"

"Hopefully we will be fine till then Frodo. As long as we don't make..." But I never got a chance to finish as loud shouts echoed behind us, drowning out my small voice. The terrifying noise of barks could also be heard. Frodo went rigid beside me. He was right as usual; he was always the most sensible one out of the four of us.

"Oh dear..." I managed to mumble as I fumbled about with the carrots in my arms, dropping them as I started to run back the way we had come. I only managed to get a few paces before I fell flat on my face. It didn't take long for Frodo to appear next to me and pull me to my feet.

"Clara we have to hurry. Come on!" he shouted, the words coming out rushed as the barks sounded closer than before. Much closer!

I think it has to be mentioned that none had actually heard of anyone actually being attacked by Farmer Maggots dogs, there was stories about how he would set his dogs on you etc, but no one seemed to know an actual non-fictitious person who had been touched never mind mauled by any animal. But at that moment I didn't care if they were true or not. All I could think about was that I didn't want to hang around long enough to find out first hand.

We ran through a corn field with Frodo leading the way, his hand firmly holding onto mine. The corn was very hard to navigate through as we were running frantically and couldn't see much of where we were going. We finally pushed our way through the last row, with much difficulty on my part, and appeared in a rather large cabbage patch.

"Frodo, where are we? Where's the fence? Why would someone need to grow so many cabbages?"

"Don't worry Clara; we can't be that far from the fence. And as for the cabbages, maybe he just has a large, rather greedy family to feed" he smiled trying to calm down my distressed state. His hand squeezed mine in reassurance as we quickly meandered round the numerous cabbages.

"Get them Norvil! They've got me mushrooms!" a deep voice boomed from close behind us. It sounded incredibly frightening.

Our pace quickened and then we suddenly haltered to a stop at the end of the cabbages. The ground suddenly ended a few paces in front of us, were a tree had evidently fallen the night before in the storm. It roots sticking out at odd angles around our feet and down the overhang bellow.

"What are we going to do now? Where are Merry and Pippin? Why are you staring at me?" I cried as my head bobbed about searching for some sort of escape. I had a bad habit of blurting out a lot of weird and annoying questioned when I got scared. Norvil, a rather large great Dane, appeared suddenly a few paces in front of us and Frodo pushed me behind him as he started throwing whatever he could get his hands on towards the great Dane. My mind rushed with adrenalin. I didn't care at that moment if I looked like a helpless lass cowering behind my male hobbit companion, or if the menacing animal in front of us began whimpering from Frodo's hits and ran away. All I cared about was getting me and Frodo out of this situation alive. I unknowingly grabbed the back of Frodo waistcoat and started stepping backwards, forgetting about the edge behind us. Clutching hard onto Frodo I took a wrong step and sent us tumbling over the edge. Although it wasn't a large drop, it had a rather hard and uncomfortable landing. It took me a few moments to gather myself and my thoughts and then suddenly realized what had happened. I stood up quickly, blood rushing to my ears, and rushed over to Frodo who had landed a small bit away from me.

"Frodo wake up!" I urged, shaking his unmoving body harshly. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Although my limbs ached, I didn't feel like I had received any serious damage, for a change. Frodo on the other hand, had a large gash on his head were it seemed to have collided with the rock next to him. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and starting sobbing hard, gripping onto his blue waistcoat for comfort.

"Why...Why are...are you crying?" a small voice stuttered beneath me.

"Frodo!" I shouted happiness and relief washing over me as I looked into his bright blue eyes. "I thought...I thought you were..."

He laughed softly as he slowly got to his feet and enveloped me in a hug. "you do know how to over react don't you Clara? I've only got a small scrape, it's no big deal"

As relieved as I was to see him up and laughing, I would not let him poke fun of me especially in a serious situation like this.

"You are bleeding everywhere Frodo! Stop acting the hero and lets get you back to Bag End and get you fixed up. I pray Merry and Pippin will be there waiting for us"

* * *

We finally made it back to Bag End about an hour later. We had thankfully tumbled off that ledge and into the woods not too far from the outskirts of Hobbiton. It turned out that Frodo wasn't playing the hero, and that his wound only looked extremely bad as he did nothing but talk the whole way home. I had a suspicion that it was to keep me from worrying about him as I did nothing but fuss over his well being the whole walk.

"There you two are! We have been worried sick!" Yelled Merry as he bounded out of Bag Ends garden and came to help us into Bilbo's.

"Clara! Frodo!" Squealed Pippin as we entered the hobbit hole.

Bilbo was pacing around the sitting room but stopped when he saw us enter. He let out a deep sigh of relief and disappeared into the kitchen, returning momentarily with a basin of steaming water, some rags and a bunch of different herbs. I sat at Frodo feet mopping the blood off his brow with one of Bilbo's rags while he lay back in a chair and tried to scurry from out of my reach. Bilbo sat next to Frodo mixing a small concoction of herbs together in a small bowl. Merry and Pippin sat next to me on the floor and told us of what happened to them. Apparently Farmer Maggot caught them red handed in at his prized mushrooms and then sent his dog after them when they had decided to flee the scene of the crime. They managed to get as far as the fence, but got cornered by Norvil the great Dane. What shocked me the most was that when Norvil reached them he did not growl or bite or hurt them, but merely barked and started licking them until Farmer Maggot finally caught up with them and they managed to slip away while he was busy scolding his dog for acting playful and not guarding his crops against trespassers. I laughed hard at this information, causing everyone to look at me strangely.

"I basically pulled me and Frodo off a small cliff to save us from being bitten by his dog and now you tell me that he is a great big cuddly pet!" Everyone burst into laughter at this and I hid my head in shame. "Sorry Frodo..." I blushed; standing up to let Bilbo in to put his home made medicine on Frodo's cut.

"Its quite alright Clara, I was scared too" he whispered and then began to stare at his feet while Bilbo started slapping gunk on his head. "I was scared you might of got seriously hurt..."

* * *

We stayed at Bag End for a few more hours, eating and chatting about how silly we had been. Bilbo didn't scold us for getting into trouble. He seemed to find it all amusing to some degree, even if he had been worried sick earlier this evening before we got back. Merry and Pippin had actually managed to keep a hold of a few mushrooms which we devoured rather quickly at supper. They always surprised me them two. Only they could run three miles and still have a firm grip on whatever they had stolen.

When I had eventually got home that night, I got scolded for being dirty, yet again, although I didn't elaborate to my parents how exactly I had managed to get in that mess. Either way, they had guessed it wasn't good and grounded me yet again. This time for a month! It was to be expected though, it was routine. I just hated the thought of seeing no one but my parents and Amelia Chubb for four weeks. I would definitely miss them all, and the trouble they brought. I would especially miss Frodo and our talks. A blush crept onto my face at the very thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three. I seem to be shooting these out at the moment! They might become a little slower after this one though. Just to warn you guys. Oh and I apologize beforehand for the Mary the cow thing. It's strange, but a funny strange and that's the personality Clara has. Lol. Thanks to everyone who as read this so far, means a lot to me. Special thanks to ELEXA for added this story to her Alerts. Thanks! Anyways here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, except any original ideas that were used in the movie which belong to Peter Jackson and co. Clara Smallburrow is my own creation and any other name you don't recognise from either the movie or the book is mine to. Hope that covers everything! :]**

Chapter Three: Happy Birthday!

Three years had passed since that eventful day at Farmer Maggots. Merry and Pippin seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal and continued to steal vegetables on a monthly basis, me joining them on a few occasions, although I did always insist on sticking together and refused to go further than the tomatoes. Frodo was even less keen than me, he refused to go any further than the fence and he only did that to make sure no one got hurt. I didn't blame him; I didn't know why I still went! I wasn't too shook up about the whole thing, but I couldn't stop thinking _'what if'_ sometimes. I developed a strong phobia of dogs after that, no matter how cuddly or timid they were.

It was the morning of the 20th of September, Bilbo and Frodo's party being only two days away. I had spent what seemed like the past few months helping them with everything from invitations to picking gifts; it was hobbit tradition to give guests gifts on their birthdays. With Bilbo insisting on inviting so many guests, one hundred and forty four to be exact, it was a rather big job on its own.

Bilbo had been acting strangely for a while now, leaving Frodo, Merry, Pippin and I to do most of the planning ourselves. He would spend hours holed up in his study pouring over old maps and writing in a leather bound book. Today, it seemed, was going to be no different.

"Frodo, would you mind popping over to The Green Dragon to confirm my order for ale for the party? Ask young Clara to keep you company" Bilbo winked at Frodo as he scribbled something down on a scrap of parchment and handed it to him. "You don't mind Clara do you? You have been ever so helpful the last few weeks my dear"

"It is not a problem Bilbo. We will set off and sort it out right away" I smiled at Frodo, signalling that I was ready to leave whenever he was. Glad for something to busy myself with, it had been a slow and un-interesting morning at Bag End. I had arrived sometime early in the morning with Merry and Pippin, just in time for second breakfast. With our food not long digested, Bilbo sent Pippin off to Michel Delving to make sure everyone's invitations had been sent, even though he had already received over a hundred replies, and to purchase some last minute gifts for the guests. He then sent Merry to the South Farthing to collect his order of longbottom leaf. Pippin wasn't very fond of the idea of not allowed to go with Merry, but understood that it was because of his greed and love of pipe weed that he could not be trusted to go.

Hours had passed since then and I had done nothing but help Bilbo fix lunch and afternoon tea. Frodo couldn't even lift my mood as he was spending the day doing various deliveries and sorting out some last minute details that had been overlooked. It didn't help much that when I finally got myself occupied with one of Bilbo's old books about elves, I was interrupted every few minutes or so by unwelcomed guests, mainly the Sackville Baggins', banging on the door and demanding to speak with Bilbo. Which I firmly declined each time as Bilbo had asked not to be disturbed, by anyone.

Within moments of being asked to go to The Green Dragon, we were out the door and on our way to Bywater.

"Happy birthday Frodo!" I blurted out rather unexpectedly. "Sorry, I don't know why that just came out"

"It's not my birthday for two days yet!" Laughed Frodo, "But thanks anyways Clara"

"Well at least I won't have to worry about not getting a chance to say it at the party now"

"It is not going to be that crowded, I hope..." He added, "Plus, you're not that small that I would lose you!"

"Watch it Frodo Baggins! I think you should know not to rub me the wrong way by now!" My voice was full of warning, but my eyes were laughing all the same.

"Sorry, please don't spread rumours about me falling in love with a cow Clara? I take it back!" I laughed at his playful expression as I remembered how I had told Diamond and Amelia about Pippin's strong feelings for a certain Mary the cow and how he would sneak off to be with her at night. Bill Bolger wasn't too happy about this and even more so when he awoke one morning to find Mary gone. Pippin got the blame and was grounded for a month, until Mary had miraculously reappeared. Well he should have known better than to put frogs in my room! Even now, after two years, most of the villagers wouldn't let him near there calf's in fear that he would fall for theirs too and steal them. Hobbits were not stupid by all accounts, but their small mindedness and love to gossip could make anything you did strange spread like wildfire until the story was unrecognisable.

* * *

The Green Dragon was rather small and dark compared to the bright sunlight of the outdoors. Thick smoke hung in the air from its occupants pipes. I never cared much for the smoking of pipe weed.

"Hello Master Baggins, Miss Clara" Greeted Rosie Cotton as we entered the inn. "What can I do for you today?" She was a happy, smiling character with auburn hair and green eyes. She was a good few inches taller than me as well as a good few years older than me as well.

"We are here to check the ale for the party" replied Frodo as he handed Rosie the scrap of paper Bilbo gave him and started haggling about how many barrels and the price.

I took my time gazing around at my surroundings; I had never been in here much as I was still several years under age. I would no doubt end up working behind that bar soon, I mused as I checked out the faces of the few hobbits who were sitting inside. I recognised a few people, including Samwise Gamgee who was Bilbo's gardener. He was a stalky hobbit with strawberry blonde hair and a weathered face from working too much in the elements. His eyes were kind and so was his heart. I had spoken to him a few times, but never seemed to have much in common to last longer than a few polite words about the weather.

"All done" said Frodo, dragging my mind back to the present. "Hope you were not too bored of waiting?"

"No, no" I muttered as I turned to leave the inn, waving a goodbye to Rosie and Sam who was practically drooling over her. "I was just daydreaming as usual" He smiled at this as we made our way back to Hobbiton.

"Clara, has anyone asked you to the party yet?" This question caught me off guard; I suddenly stopped and looked at him with my mouth agape in surprise.

"I'm going with my parents, although Merry keeps informing me that I have to save a few dances for him" I blushed scarlet at mentioning the last part. I didn't know what else to say! Who would want to escort me? I had scared half of the boys my age away with my messy appearance and un-lady like behaviour. Besides, I didn't even think of boys that way yet anyways, or so I thought at least.

"Ah okay, good" Muttered Frodo, a look of what seemed like relief washing over him. "I don't know why I asked that Clara"

"I do" I commented as his head shot round to glare at me in surprise. "You're too nosy not to ask" He laughed at this as we started walking again.

"Do you think you could spare a few dances for me?" He whispered as we passed into Hobbiton.

"Ehm...I don't see why not" I whispered back, staring at my feet. I was too mortified to even look him in the eye.

"Thanks..." The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable as neither of us spoke for a good few minutes. As we entered Bagshot Row, I couldn't handle the awkward silence anymore.

"Race you to Bag End!" I screamed suddenly, hoping that this would break the tension. If not it would at least get me away from it!

"Okay!" He chirped as he smiled and ran off up the lane.

"Hey! No fair!" I called after him as I ran off to catch up.

* * *

Pippin arrived back not long after we had finished second supper, which he moaned about missing for the next hour. Merry wouldn't arrive back until early the next morning as Longbottom was at the other end of the Shire. We sat in the warmth of the sitting room, Bilbo abandoning his suspicious behaviour for a while to join us. We chatted about various things, but mostly about the upcoming party and Frodo's coming of age. He would be thirty-three in two days time and would be of age to drink ale, smoke pipe weed and choose a wife. I didn't know why but the mere thought of it all was making me uncomfortable. I put it down to the fact that I wouldn't get to spend much time with Frodo when he would start spending most nights in The Green Dragon or The Ivy Bush drinking and smoking like most other adult make hobbits. Merry would be the same in a month's time. Pippin still had a year to go, which I was extremely happy about as I had five years left. All the same, my stomach lurched at the thought of my friends leaving me soon for the life of a male hobbit. Maybe my mother was right; I should have made some close female companions.

"I think it's time Miss Clara went home. Frodo will you walk her home please?" I looked up to see Bilbo nodding in my direction. "Poor Peregrin has fallen asleep, no need to wake him as he can just stay the night here. We have plenty of room"

Sure enough, when my eyes found Pippin he was snoring on the armchair across from mine. His parents would not have expected him back till morning anyways. Mines expected me back and tucked up in bed as soon as second supper was finished, but they had come accustomed to me coming back late from helping with the part preparations. They were most likely just relieved that I had managed to stay out of trouble for a while.

"You ready to go Clara? You look like you might fall asleep yourself soon" Frodo's voice mused as he threw his cloak on and opened the door to the chilly autumn elements.

"Yeah, I am just coming. Bye Bilbo!" I yawned as I slowly made my way over and out the door. The wind hitting my face and making me feel much more awake than a moment ago. "Thankfully we left when we did or else you would have had two sleeping hobbits in your sitting room!"

"I don't think your parents would have approved of that" He smiled as we approached my house.

"I think I would be grounded for a year if that happened!" I laughed as I opened my gate. "Could you imagine what the town would think though?" I shuddered at the thought. It was one thing for everyone to suspect that you were crazy and had a soft spot for cows, but for a young, un married hobbit to have _'sleepovers' _at a males house was quite unforgiving. I certainly did not want that sort of reputation!

"They would be flabbergasted to say the least!" Frodo blushed.

Another awkward silence washed over us as we stood outside my front door. It was the second today, but certainly wasn't the first day it had happened. They had become quite common between Frodo and I the last month or so. I always fidgeted through them and did something silly to break the tension.

"Right well...ehm...I better go in and go to bed" I mumbled as I darted in my _smial _and abruptly closed the door behind me. I could just picture Frodo's confused face as I made my way to my room and fell asleep instantaneously, blocking out every thought that could keep me awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter four. Sorry it took so long to get it up. It's pretty long and finding time to write it was murder! Anyways, I shall stop complaining and let you read the chapter. Enjoy! :] oh and if you could please review it would be muchly appreciated. I will take good and bad please. A little criticism is always welcome. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, except any original ideas that were used in the movie which belong to Peter Jackson and co. Clara Smallburrow is my own creation and any other name you don't recognise from either the movie or the book is mine to. Hope that covers everything! :]**

Chapter Four: Unexpected Visitors and a Long Awaited Party!

I reluctantly got out of bed on the morning of the 22nd. I had missed breakfast already and for once didn't actually care. The last few days had been exhausting! They were spent doing nothing but finessing the final preparations for the party. Last night we had worked well into the night wrapping the presents for the guests and I was paying for it now. My arms ached from all the bow tying and my eyes burned from lack of sleep. I don't know how I was going to last through to the party tonight. A sudden tapping noise brought me out of my daze. It took me a good five minutes or so to realize I was coming from my window. I slumped my way over to it and pushed it open, only to be greeted by a pebble hitting me square in the face followed by a very familiar voice shouting apologies.

"Clara I am so sorry! I didn't see you open the window. I should have just come to your door; I don't know what I was thinking throwing stones at you're..."

"Frodo, please stop talking and just get to the point, why are you here?" I groaned down at him as I rubbed the sore spot on my temple. I really was not a morning person.

"Erm, sorry. Was...was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go a walk to the field? I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Just let me wake up a bit and get ready then I will be right down" I grumbled as I went to go get washed, stopping a moment to add, "Oh and Frodo? Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just a bit rough after last night" He gave a small smile as I closed the window.

It didn't take long for me to get up and dressed, waking up was clearly the harder f the two. We had walked all the way to the field and I was still half asleep. Frodo took his usual spot underneath a large oak tree and I shuffled into my place beside him. We came here most days, well the days when Merry and Pippin weren't trying to get us to join in on one of their crazy schemes. Frodo would bring a book and read it aloud to me, or even teach me a few Elvish words if it was a book of the Elves. Today I was grateful for it; my sleeping brain would not have been able to handle Merry or Pippin today. Not until the part later at least.

"Quenta en' I' Winde Londe, History of the Grey Havens" I couldn't help but blush as he spoke; Elvish had that effect on me, even if it wasn't spoken by and Elf.

Frodo wasn't competent in the language of the fairer race, but he knew enough to string bits and pieces of the text together. Enough to keep me interested in any case, which was a task in itself. He started speaking Elvish some more, stopping to translate what he could so I could understand the context. I didn't care if he knew all the translations of not, hearing him speak the magical foreign words was enough on their own. They sounded almost song like coming from his lips. A soothing lullaby even...

"Clara, wake up. It's time we should be getting back" Frodo gently spoke as his hand shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep and somehow ended up curled up on Frodo's lap. I straightened up abruptly, mortified that I had been cuddling into his torso for who knows how long and in public at that!

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I was just so..."

"Its fine" He interrupted, "It's only that its already afternoon and we should be heading back, otherwise I would of let you sleep on" I smiled at him as I stood up to stretch feeling much better now than I did this morning, no matter how embarrassed I was in the current situation.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place, I need to head back and start getting ready"

"Yes, me too" He mused as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Do you hear that?"

I listened very carefully until I could hear a faint voice singing in the air. It sounded aged, like an old man. My face turned to see Frodo beaming with excitement. What could be so thrilling about an old man singing?

"Come on, let's go!" He called as he grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the voice. Three tumbles, a scraped knee and numerous grass stains later and we stopped at the edge of a grassy bank.

"You're late" Called Frodo. I leaned over his shoulder and saw he was talking to an old man in a horse and cart.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins! Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to" The old man replied as he gazed up at us from underneath an old and dirty hart.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf" Cried Frodo as he leaped down into the old man's arms. "This is Clara Smallburrow" He beckoned for me to jump down next to him before he turned back to Gandalf. "And this Clara, is Gandalf the Grey"

"Gandalf? Ehm...nice to meet you" I mumbled. He smiled in acknowledgement of me as I sat down next to Frodo in the cart. My mind drifted in and out of their conversation after that. They talked about Bilbo. I had other things on my mind however, like studying Gandalf. I took in his appearance, grey musty robes, greying long hair and a very long greying beard. His wizened eyes and wrinkled face glanced at me every now and again and I couldn't help but to feel awkward. This was the infamous Gandalf the Wizard! Not only was he the first tall folk I had met, but the first Wizard also. I finally had a face to put to all of Bilbo's stories about him. They clearly lacked in comparison to the real thing. Some children started the cart which momentarily pulled me out of my thoughts to see why.

"Fireworks Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf!" They called behind us, their faces turning sour as we continued ahead of them not paying them any attention. I looked between Frodo and Gandalf in expectation, just like the curious little hobbits behind. Fireworks suddenly exploded from the back of the cart in all colours imaginable.

"Hoooraaay!" the children cheered, me joining them. I had never seen anything like it in my life! Frodo and Gandalf laughed as Frodo stood and took my hand.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back" He stated as he jumped off the edge of the cart, pulling me with him onto the springy grass bellow.

"Bye Gandalf!" I managed to call before he was too far to hear me.

"So am I dear Hobbits. So am I" I heard him mutter in return as he continued on his way up to Bag End to see Bilbo.

* * *

Frodo walked me to my door as usual and we said our quick goodbyes as he rushed off up the hill and I quickly rand inside my _smial_. I manoeuvred past my parents who were moaning how my bath would be cold as I was late and quickly dipped myself in the freezing bath water, scrubbing myself as quickly as possible before I caught a cold. I had a quick afternoon tea with my parents afterwards, my mother taking this opportunity to complain some more about my lateness earlier. I was just glad she hadn't noticed the cuts on my knees yet. I prayed that my dress would be long enough to cover them from her sight for the rest of tonight. My parents weren't always this angsty, it was Bilbo's party. It had every hobbit in Hobbiton all in a twist. Everyone in the shire was nervous and excited about what would happen tonight as they all thought Bilbo to be a very odd hobbit. I secretly thought that some of them were even scared of what could possibly happen tonight!

I went to my room after tea and changed into my party dress; a white simple gown that reached just above my ankles, exposing my hairy feet. It had a green silk sash around the waist and the neckline showed a small amount of cleavage, no doubt from the small bone crushing corset that was hidden underneath. My mother entered my room, a large smile on her face when she noticed me.

"You look beautiful my dear" She gushed as she sat behind me and started to plait my hair.

"Thank you" I blushed as I fidgeted with the sash on my dress, "You and father didn't need to buy me a new dress for the party though, and I have some old ones which I could have worn instead."

"Shush dear! It's a very special party and therefore you needed a very special dress"

"It is not that special!" I laughed. It was only Bilbo and Frodo's birthdays after all. Even if it was the biggest shindig Hobbiton had seen in over a decade.

"Is Frodo coming to take you to the party?" Even though my mother had managed to ask this off handed, I could hear the laughter in her voice all the same.

"Mother! Of course he isn't!" I called out as my cheeks burned as red as they had ever been.

"Okay dear, I was only asking. He seems a nice lad and..."

"Stop! Just please stop mother. There is absolutely no chance that Frodo is coming to escort me to his party. Besides, I have already told him I am going with you and father" I felt one last tug at my hair then my mother stood up and left, smiling an all knowing smile as she did so. I stole a glance at my appearance in the windows as I followed her out of my room and into the sitting room where my father was waiting on us. I nearly gasped in shock when I saw myself as I hardly even recognised it was me. I didn't look right without my tangled clumpy hair and grass stained clothes. I stayed behind my parents as we left our home and made our way over to the party field were loud laughter and singing could be heard from our house way up on the hill.

* * *

"I am not going to help you steal Gandalf's fireworks. No way!"

"Please Clara? We could use a look out" Pippin pleaded as we stood hidden behind barrels of ale, Gandalf's cart not too far in front of us.

"I'm sorry, but no. Something will go dangerously wrong and I will end up looking like I've rolled in a pig sty. I don't want to dirty my dress!" I argued as Pippin and Merry gave me the saddest faces ever until I reluctantly agreed. It turned out Merry would be the look out as Pippin and I hid in a nearby tent awaiting the all clear signal.

"The moment I get that firework for you I'm leaving as I want to be as far away as possible when you idiots seceded to set it off and blow up half the party" I hissed to Pippin who was crouched next to me.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't want you to dirty yourself now my dear" He laughed as I clubbed him over the ear just as the side of the tent started moving.

"Quickly!" Merry whispered as he tapped the tent again. That was our signal to move. I clambered out of the tent with Pippin following.

"Need a hand milady?" Merry smiled as he helped me up into the cart. Pippin standing next to him keeping watch for Gandalf.

"Let's just get this over with" I grumbled, although I couldn't hide my smile at Merry and Pippins plan as I grabbed the first firework I laid my hands on.

"No no! The big one, big one!" Merry urged as I grabbed the biggest one I could find; it was shaped like a large red dragon.

"Here!" I said as I shoved it into Pippins arms, "I'm off before we get caught or before you set something on fire. And I ran off in the direction of the heart of the party, laughing about the crazy plans them two could come up with.

* * *

"You look awful suspicious Miss Clara" Questioned Samwise as I sat next to him on the bench.

"I don't have the faintest clue to what you are on about Sam" I said as I tried to stifle a smile, "Besides, you don't look too innocent yourself spying on poor Rosie Cotton dancing!" His cheeks burned scarlet as I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Everyone knew Sam and Rosie liked each other, but he was too shy to ever do anything about it.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance" Frodo teased as he sat down on the other side of Sam.

"Ah, I think I'll just have another ale" Mutters Sam as he gets up to try and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Frodo calls as he shoves him onto the dancing area and into the path of Rosie Cotton herself.

"Turns out all he needed was a little push, literally!" I laughed as they started dancing with each other, their grins as big as the Cheshire cat's.

"Yeah I know" Frodo chuckled, "Do you want to dance?"

"Ehm..." I muttered as I began to look around for an excuse to say no. I'm a terrible dancer!

"Come on! You said you would dance with me, remember?"

"Okay then, but just so you know it's not my fault if I break your toes. You've only got yourself to blame!" He smiled at my comment as he pulled me up to dance.

"You...you look very pretty tonight" He mumbled as we twirled around. His hands firmly on my waist as I clung on to his shoulders for dear life.

"Thank you Frodo. You don't look so bad yourself" I stated as I felt heat rush to my cheeks and noticed Frodo was getting rather pink also. I was sure we were mirror images at this moment in time.

We didn't talk much after that. We fell into one of our infamous silences, although it wasn't as awkward this time as there was music and dancing to distract us. After a few songs we decided to head over to the food tent to get something to eat, bumping into Bilbo on the way.

"Hello my boy!" he cheered as we approached him, "I see you have found Miss Clara at last. He's been looking everywhere for you my dear!"

"Bilbo!" Frodo hushed as Bilbo just laughed a cheery sparkle in his eye. I wondered how many jugs of the Gaffers old brew he had been at already. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a great flash of light shot up from behind us.

"What is that?" I muttered as I turned to Frodo. He just ignored my question however and grabbed my hand as he rushed us towards Bilbo.

"Watch out for the dragon!" He shouted as he tried to lead Bilbo and me away and out of the open.

"Dragon! Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Bilbo exclaimed as I looked around bewildered until I noticed what Frodo was shouting about. The bright light from earlier was in fact a massive dragon firework that was soaring right towards us. Somehow Merry and Pippin came to mind the moment I saw it. Just as it was about to reach us, Frodo pulled Bilbo and I to the ground as we watched it soar over us and explode into hundreds of brightly coloured smaller fireworks in the darkened sky of the night. I couldn't help but laugh at all the trouble Merry and Pippin had caused and how much I was glad that I didn't stay with them to watch them set it off. They were no doubt in some state, or in some serious trouble with Gandalf. I was just glad I had avoided either.

"I think we owe the little light show to Merry and Pippin" I smirked as I stood up from crouching on the grass, glad to see that my dress was still in pristine condition.

"I would expect nothing less from them two!" Laughed Bilbo as I helped him up, "Let's go and make sure there's some food left before Fatty Bolger eats it all!" And with that we continued on our way to the food tent laughing about Merry and Pippins prank all the way there.

* * *

After about an hour of stuffing our faces with the most delicious food I had tasted in a long while, I said my goodbyes and went to find my parents. I eventually found them sitting at a small table with the Chubb family, all talking actively while drinking ale.

"I was wondering if and when you would return!" My mother called as she ushered me to sit between her and the ever pleasant Amelia Chubb.

"I was just in the food tent with Frodo and Master Bilbo"

"Frodo? He's the cute one isn't he? Not as noisy as them other two you talk to. They are extremely annoying! Did you see..." Amelia started droning on and on as I rubbed my temples and opted out of the conversation. I nodded and shook my head randomly not caring what I was agreeing or disagreeing to. I would worry about that later. Anything to shut her up at the present moment.

"Speech Bilbo! Speech!" The surrounding crowd called up to Bilbo who was standing on a small stage in front of the numerous small tables that were now full with hobbits. I hadn't even noticed his or anyone else's arrival, but was thankful for it when Amelia stopped rattling on to listen. A change for her indeed!

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Smallburrows, Hornblowers, Bulgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots" Bilbo addressed the crowd as we all cheered him on.

"Proudfeet!" Shouted an elderly Proudfoot from the front of the crowd.

"Today is my One Hundred and Eleventh birthday!" Continued a beaming Bilbo.

"Happy Birthday!" My father shouted, obviously having had one too many jugs of ale. Bilbo thankfully paid him no attention however and carried on with his speech.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve." I frowned my eyebrows in confusion as his expression took on a more sombre as he continued. "I, er...I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell..."

I sat confused and hurt by his words. What was he going on about? But I hardly had time to think, as when I looked up Bilbo had vanished into thin air. All commotion broke out and people started running around frantically checking that everyone they had came with hadn't vanished mysteriously too.

"Frodo! Frodo!" I shouted through the crowd, I could just make out his worried appearance through the sea of bodies that surrounded me. My mother stopped me before I even had a chance to make my way over towards him.

"Clara! Where do you think you are going? We are going home this instant before anything else strange happens!"

"But mother!" I muttered as I was firmly guided away from the crowd and forced to go home. My mother and father ranted about how odd Bilbo was and how they should have known better than to attend the party tonight as they should have expected something bizarre would happen at one of Bilbo's parties. I just cried silent tears as I had no idea where Bilbo had disappeared to or if I would ever see him again. I hadn't seen Merry and Pippin either since I had helped them find that firework and was now starting to worry if something bad and strange had happened to them too. Would I ever see any of my friends again after tonight? I continued crying as we reached home and I went straight to bed. Too exhausted to think anymore but too worried to sleep. What had happened tonight?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapters a little short, but it is just filler so please forgive me. I know Frodo most likely seems a little OOC in this chapter, but I just wanted to try and convey that he was actually gutted that Bilbo left but got over it quickly as, a) he is a grown man, well hobbit lol and, b) he realizes that he didn't really want to go and leave everyone anyways. Just thought I would clear that up. Oh, and on a more serious note. Could people please review! I know, we have all read stories, good and bad, and haven't bothered to review what we thought. But I would just like some reassurance that I'm not writing a load of rubbish, or some well needed ideas for improvement maybe. I have had nearly 160 visitors to this story and only two people have bothered to review (big thanks to **_**MOi**_** and **_**CHRISTINA CONLON btw**_** :]). Anyways, I am going to stop moaning at yous all now. Here is chapter five. Enjoy! Oh and remember, R&R! :]**

_CHRISTINA CONLON__: I would say that it is a bit of both. He seems like a quick witted chatty character, so I've made him slightly flirty. You will need to keep reading though to find out if it leads somewhere. Lol._

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. Please look back if you want to know, thanks.**

Chapter Five: The Morning after the Night Before

I awoke very early the next day and found that it took me no time at all to get up and dressed. I was outside and on my way to Bag End before I even had thought of getting breakfast. Sleep did not come to me easily last night. I was worried sick about what had happened at the party and couldn't stop thinking about it, playing all the mad solutions for it over in my mind. I must of eventually passed out however as I awoke at dawn feeling very tired and uneasy. It didn't help much that I had to then occupy myself for a time until it was a more respectable hour to start banging on doors looking for answers. I looked up, exhausted as I reached Bag End. I really did hope Bilbo and Frodo and the rest were okay.

"Okay. I am coming! I'm coming!" Shouted a voice as I hammered repeatedly on the door. I wasn't thinking if I could have woken someone up or disturbing a quite breakfast. "What is it you-Oh Miss Clara, it's you! Come on in!"

"Where is Bilbo? Is Frodo okay? What happened at the party last night? Have you seen Merry and Pippin since-" I stared babbling as I stalked past Sam and glanced worriedly around the inside of the _smial. _I was beyond using or caring about manners at this moment.

"He's in the study Miss Clara" Sam cut me off as I stopped babbling and made my way past various rooms until I reached a small one near the back of the tunnel.

"Please just call me Clara, Sam. Miss is just too formal for friends!" I called back to Sam before I shyly opened the door to the study. "Frodo? You in here?"

"Yes. Is that you Clara? A muffled voice spoke from over at the desk. He was sitting on the chair, his upper body sprawled over the desk with his head in his arms.

"Are..Are you okay Frodo?" I calmly said as I rushed over to his slumped frame across from me. "Where's Bilbo?"

"He's gone" He said flatly. His face was stained slightly with a few tears that I gently brushed away with my hand. "I...I don't think he will be coming back..."

"Oh Frodo!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. I just couldn't get my head around Bilbo leaving. Why did he go so suddenly without saying goodbye? I had learned over the years that Bilbo sometimes had a strange sort of humour, but surely this was verging on cruel. Frodo was clearly devastated by Bilbo's sudden disappearance. He had been like a father to him all these years. A small part of me was angry at Bilbo for leaving Frodo in this state of shock. He should have known this would have been the outcome. He had known Frodo better than us all!

I stayed at Bag End the rest of the morning, Frodo refusing to leave Bilbo's study and me refusing to leave Frodo alone in his misery. He didn't cry after I had comforted him when I arrived. Whether it was out of embarrassment for crying in the first place or sheer pride, I did not know. He spoke about the party every now and then, and about what had happened once I was dragged off by my parents. He told me that he left just after me and returned straight to Bag End hoping to say goodbye to Bilbo before he left. But all he found was Gandalf sitting by the fire alone instead. He confirmed that Bilbo had indeed left and that Bag End was now in his possession. I couldn't help but feel there was more to the story that he wasn't telling me, but didn't question him all the same. If he wanted me to know he would tell me, and in his own time at that. Sam brought us in some tea, a curious look on his face. I felt bad that he had came to comfort Frodo first yet he was now stuck out in the sitting room by himself as I consoled and conversed with Frodo. He would no doubt be beyond curious as to what we were talking about by now. Hence the reason for the tea! I smiled him a weak apologetic smile as he left.

"I was supposed to go with him.." Frodo suddenly spoke. He was now sitting upright at the desk, his elbows propping up his chin on the desk as he stared unemotionally out the window. Barely even blinking. "Even though I knew he was planning to leave, it has still come as quite a shock!"

"What? I asked, slightly confused as to what he was getting at. Then it hit me. That was why he was so upset. He was upset that Bilbo had left him behind. They were going to go together. I felt slightly guilty at the wave of happiness that I got knowing that Frodo had stayed. Through his own choice or not. I was pleasantly over the moon either way.

"He is away to stay with the Elves. I was going to go with him but he must have decided to go on his own at the party. I do not regret being left behind now. However I just wish that he would of spoke to me about his plans to leave so dramatically, maybe said goodbye before he suddenly disappeared" He gave me a sad smile as he spoke. His eyes seemed lighter, as if they had just released a heavy load. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, his smile widened and he rose from his zombie state on the chair and grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen where a sad Samwise sat drinking tea.

* * *

The three of us conversed light heartedly for an hour or so. Frodo was being more happy and upbeat as if he accepted the situation and what had happened was finally sinking in. Sam told us what had happened to Merry and Pippin at the party, which I was very relieved that they were safe. Apparently Gandalf scolded them for the dragon incident and had made them scrub dishes for the remainder of the party. They hadn't even known what had happened until Sam found them later last night and clued them in. They were mostly likely happy that they could sneak away from their punishment early. As if on cue the door went and Merry and Pippin entered looking curious and nosey.

"I am so glad that you two are okay!" I screamed as I ran over to them, hugging them in turn and planting thankful kisses on their cheeks.

"Get off! Get off!" Cried Pippin, his cheeks flaming red but not quite the deep crimson of Merry's.

"I'm sorry. I am just so glad that you never mysteriously vanished last night like Bilbo! I hadn't seen or heard of you since I helped steal that firework!" I said as I finally let Pippin go. We walked over to Frodo and Sam in the kitchen and I sunk back into my seat next to Frodo.

"You helped them!" Cried Frodo as he burst into laughter. "I suppose I should have expected so. Mischief is clearly your middle name"

"I knew you looked suspicious Miss Clara" Sam smiled over his mug of tea.

"It was her idea to!" Piped in Pippin as he pointed an accusing finger at me "You should be grateful we didn't rat you out to Gandalf! Well, grateful to Merry at least as I wanted to but he stopped me"

"You are a liar Peregrin Took! It was not my idea in the slightest and you know it!" I defended as my cheeks went red as I turned to Merry. "Thank you Merry for not telling Gandalf about my co-operation. At least one of you knows how to respect friendships, specifically ones of the female kind." I shot a quick glance at Pippin at I said the last part.

"You are hardly a lady of the Shire Clara. You don't even know how to cook!" Retorted Pippin as he laughed right in my face.

"I do to!" I fumed as I squished a small cake into his face causing me to break into my own laughter. "I cooked these and I bet you they taste delicious. Well Pippin?"

The rest of the day was spent with Pippin and I squabbling and the rest laughing at us and our over persistence in not giving in to the other, no matter how silly the argument was. Merry also found time to confront me about still owing him a dance since I didn't dance with him at the party like I promised. I merely pointed out to him that if he and Pippin never insisted on setting off a large scary firework at the party, then he wouldn't have got caught and therefore had the opportunity to claim my promise dances. He seemed defeated in arguing back as my point was indeed valid and couldn't be disagreed. We chatted about the upcoming Yule and how we would spend it. Pippin urging Frodo to throw a small light hearted parted in Bag End to show amends for what happened last night. I wasn't too keen on the idea as the last party didn't go to well and I didn't think my parents would let me attend another of theirs in case something more unnatural and weird occurred. Everyone was light hearted and free, almost as if Bilbo had never left. I was glad of it. Glad things were going back to normal, even if Bilbo was actually gone. I walked home that night with Merry and Pippin in a much better mood than I had woken up in that morning. I was thoroughly reassured that things would be back to complete normalness soon enough. If only I knew how wrong that statement would have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is chapter six readers! A big thanks to **_**ISABEAU JONES**_**, **_**SHOSANA**_** and **_**CHRISTINA CONLON**_** for reviewing chapter five. Much appreciated! The story starts moving forward in this chapter. We are almost at the part where we leave the Shire. Finally I know. Lol. Anyways, please READ and REVIEW! Oh, and one more thing, thanks for reading my story! :]**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. I own nothing and no one but Clara Smallburrow. :[**

Chapter Six: Merry Making and Serving Drinks

Helping my mother with the washing was not something I wanted to be spending a whole morning doing, but I did anyways. My hands burned as I scrubbed the same dirty spot on a cream shirt for the fiftieth time. I was kneeling in the garden and had been for the last three hours scrubbing and dunking all the soiled attire into a large barrel at my feet. My mother on the other hand chose to do the easier job of hanging the clothes out to dry.

"Stupid grass stains!" I muttered darkly as I caught sight of my father lounging in the sitting room casually smoking his pipe. There was one thing that made my blood boil and that was how different males and females were treated. I personally wouldn't volunteer to do the hard labouring jobs of the men, not that I couldn't do them, I would just choose otherwise. But females have some labouring jobs of their own that men would never even consider as labour never mind helping out! We need to cook, clean and perform the glorious act of childbirth. I couldn't hind my scowl as my gaze went from my father in his chair to my mother's pregnant form struggling to hand up the washing. Why should we be out cleaning his dirty garments as he lies back and relaxes? I am never getting married! I will never understand the concept of it. Never.

"Clara are you finished with them clothes yet?" My mother called over to me, "You better hurry up as I need you to help my make dinner before we head to The Green Dragon in an hour"

"Just finishing now mother. Why don't you go and start preparations for dinner while I hang the rest of the washing" I smiled as I slowly got up from the ground, my knees cracking form the sudden movement and continued my mother's job of hanging clothes.

"Okay dear. See you in a moment!" And she waddled into the _Smial _leaving me alone.

"I really wish I was a man sometimes..." I sighed as I thought of my father's kind hearted and lazy form sitting in the living room with not a care in the world. I couldn't help but prey that my chores would finish quickly so I could sit and join him.

* * *

The Green Dragon was always quiet during the days except for the odd mumbles in corners from the few lonely gents that wandered Hobbiton. The air wasn't as musky as it had been the last time I was here with Frodo. It was almost breathable at the present moment. A few of the closer inhabitants of the room nodded in hello as my mother and I passed them and headed towards the bar. I soon began to realize just how anxious I actually was. I kept mumbling to myself, uttering words of comfort and confidence. It was falling on deaf ears as I felt like I was going to faint!

"Ah Zelda how nice to see you again" Rosie greeted my mother as we finally reached the old mahogany bar. "There is no need to be nervous Clara. I am sure you will be a natural"

I smiled hesitantly in return. I had begged my parents for what seemed like decades to let me work in The Green Dragon as a barmaid. As usual, they disapproved. Their argument was that I was too young and naive. My mother caved pretty easily for once, only took me two weeks to break her. My father on the other hand, was being stubborn, like me. He just couldn't help playing the over protective father figure and list all the reasons why his _little girl _couldn't work here. A lot of them I noticed involved boys. Drunken boys! He finally cracked, with my mother's help, and here I was. Waiting to be judged by Rosie Cotton to see if I would be good enough for the job. I severely hoped I would be as I missed my friends. Now that Merry was of age to drink along with Frodo and Sam, I hardly saw much of them anymore. Pippin in theory, should be feeling the same as me, but he somehow had managed to sneak along with them most nights. Getting to join in the celebrations. Sometimes I could slap Pippin and his heritage! I was determined that I wasn't going to be the only one being left out. So I decided if I could not drink with them, I would serve them instead. I just couldn't last another week of spending my only time with them nursing hangovers. I needed fun again and if the fun was here, then I would be here to. If Rosie lets me that is...

"So Clara, had much experience pouring ale?" Rosie questioned me as she led me behind the bar. My mother had said her goodbyes only moments ago as she left to go collect some shopping from next door.

"Ehm..." My feet shuffled uncomfortably as I shook my head no.

"That's fine. Let me show you how you do it" She smiled as she pointed to a nearby barrel, "You have to be prepared for the waterfall before it comes..." She demonstrated by holding a glass in her left hand while she gestured to three others on the table nearby, "...lightly nudge the stopper out and use the glassed to catch the overflowing ale as you push in a turner for easier use next time"

I watched in awe as within five minutes Rosie had filled four jugs with ale and had inserted the stopper perfectly all while not spilling a single drop or even breaking a sweat.

"Here you have a go"

"I'm sorry if I flood the Inn with an ale river Rosie. Just thought I should apologize beforehand" I smiled weakly at her as I started to nervously fidget with an unopened barrel.

"Shush! You will be a natural I am sure!"

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I polished the mugs and jugs of the ancient Inn. I had actually been good at something and my plan had succeeded. Sure I did _nearly _flood The Green Dragon with ale, but it was my only clumsy moment so far. Judging by the moon that had appeared not to long ago, I was guessing that my hobbits would be arriving soon. They most likely had waited on Pippin finishing his third helpings of second supper.

"You don't think she's off with some lad do you?" A stunned voice said as the Inn door flew open letting in a cool November breeze.

"I doubt she would run off with the first lad who pays interest in her. She's smarter than that, that's for sure!" A second voice spoke. My head piped up as I recognised it as Frodo's voice. Who are they talking about?

"Well I hope so!" The first voice spoke again; I now recognised it to be Merry's. He added in an undertone, "Or else some male hobbit will be scratching his privates very furiously for the next six months after I put Ichekums in his pants"

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I poured four mugs of ale, spilling quite a lot of the barrel on the floor. Merry always did have the funniest ideas to prank someone. I could imagine poor Larce, who was over in the corner smirking, if he had been the unfortunate one. Larce really would deserve it though as he was quite a leech!

"Here you go lads. Compliments from the new barmaid" I smiled as I placed the mugs down at my friends table.

"Who's the new barmaid?" Pippin squeaked as he leaned on Merrys head to get a good view of the bar. Sam's gaze was fixed on the bar also. Although it was most likely on Rosie who was currently standing at the bar.

"It is me you idiot!" I laughed as I smacked Pippin over the ear and shook my head in disappointment. "How blind can you be not to notice me standing here?"

"Ow! Clara that hurt!" He whined as he rubbed his ear. "How was I supposed to know it was you? Since when did you start working here anyways?"

"As of tonight!" I beamed, "And as for not recognising me, I am deeply wounded Peregrin Took!"

"Nice to see you again Miss Clara" Sam chimed in. No doubt trying to diffuse any petty argument that might continue between me and Pippin.

"Thank you Sam" I smiled at him before turning to Merry, "You are especially quiet tonight Merry"

"Just a bit shocked to see you here is all!" He exclaimed as he shared a look with Frodo.

"I would say the same for you Frodo, if you were not always this modest with words" His eyes locked with mine as they twinkled with laughter.

"I am the same as Merry. Although, I now understand why your father was so grumpy earlier when I visited"

"You visited me?" I gasped. The clogs in my mind turning and coming to conclusions of their own. "How long ago?"

"A moment or two before we came here" He mused as Sam nodded in agreement. "I wanted to discuss plans for tomorrow with-"

"-because we have missed you and your witty ways dearly over the past weeks" Pippin laughed, taking over Frodo.

"Well I am not nursing anymore hangovers tomorrow Peregrin Took or you shall experience more than just my quick wit!" I warned. My eyes shooting daggers at Pippins cowering frame.

"And neither am I!" Laughed Frodo exposing is gap tooth.

"I better get back to the bar" I mumbled apologetically, "Oh and Merry? I haven't found any lads worthy of sneaking off with _just_ yet!" And on that last note I turned on my heel and attempted to sashay my way back to the back in a sophisticated manner, until I slipped over a table leg and fell to the floor.

"Rosie! Your new barmaid has been sampling the goods!" Shouted Pippin as Rosie just laughed and came over to help me up.

"She wouldn't be the first to fall drunk in here if she had now, would she?" She smiled as her eyes landed on Samwise. I had to stifle a giggle at his blush.

* * *

My shift ended with the closing of the Inn for the night, and what an eventful night it had been. Pippin was chucked out quite early in the night due to his drunken singing and table dancing which ended with him breaking two chairs. Merry reluctantly left with him to see him off home safely. I found that working in the 'Dragon' was quite good fun. All the regulars were extremely cheery to me, including some who were also good tippers. I got on extremely well with Rosie, even if she was almost five years my senior, She was like the big sister I never had and now wish I did. Her personality was strong and although she didn't like the idea of half the things I got up to with Frodo, Merry and Pippin, she never held it over me and seemed quite understanding about it all.

"Goodnight lads" Rosie smiled to the remaining few hobbits who were stumbling out the Inn door and past us into the darkening night.

"Goodnight sweet maidens of the Golden Ale!" Slurred an elderly drunk as he stumbled past us.

"Oi! Mind who you're sweet talking!" Sam called from ahead. His expression unreadable as his back was towards us. Frodo's grip tightened on his arm as he started to stumble. Samwise was clearly a little worse for wear tonight.

"Why don't you go after them and help Frodo take Sam home. I can finish up in here on my own"

"Are you sure Rosie? I don't mind staying to help clean up" I protested, although I secretly was glad that I was being excused from cleaning. I had had enough of cleaning for one day.

"It's fine Clara. Go!" She smiled as she ushered me to leave. I ran off towards Bag End immediately, not wanting to hang around in case she changed her mind.

"Bye Rosie!" I called behind me as I jogged. "See you tomorrow night!"

"...knows an idiot when she sees one" Frodo soothed as I finally caught up with them. They could sure walk fast when they were intoxicated!

"Does she?" Sam squeaked back almost nervously. Who the hell were they talking about now?

"Who's an idiot?" I suddenly spoke. Alerting the male hobbits to my presence.

"No-one. Especially not Samwise here!" Frodo chuckled as I took Sam's other arm and helped Frodo lead him along the dirt road. Although he was heavy, he was surprisingly steady on his feet for all the ale he had drank. Maybe it was _because _he was heavy! I chuckled at the thought.

"Clara you should of stayed with poor Rosie and helped her tidy up! I don't want to think of her alone there, in the dark, with all them drunks and-"

"Sam! She will be fine!" I reassured the silly drunken hobbit and added, "Plus, Frodo's right. She does know an idiot when she sees one" This did little to reassure Sam, although he didn't say anything more on the matter as we continued to walk.

"Do you know an idiot when you see one?" Frodo asked so unexpectedly it took me off guard that I nearly dropped Sam.

"Of course I do! Pippin would be the perfect example" I smiled as I regained my composure, and my grip on Sam's arm.

"I was just checking as that Larce seemed to have snuck by your radar earlier" Frodo almost whispered.

"I can assure you that he most certainly did not! I think he will awaken tomorrow to find that he has a rather large tab to pay due to buying the whole Inn several rounds of drinks!" I snickered. I didn't feel that guilty about it as Larce was a small minded know it all that was rich and like to flaunt that fact around to everyone's great annoyance.

"So you are to blame for poor Sam here!" Laughed Frodo. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure I am to blame for most of the drunken hobbits tonight Frodo"

"I am not drunk!" Sam smiled as he tripped, but caught himself before he managed to actually fall.

"Sure Sam, sure." I smirked as I patted his back.

"Well goodnight Sam" Frodo said, as I suddenly realized we were nearing Bag End. Just outside Sam's hobbit hole.

"Bye Sam. Sweet dreams!" I waved as Frodo and I watched him stumble down the path and into his _Smial._

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" Frodo said as we reached the door of Bag End.

"Ehm...Okay. But only a quick cup as I really should be getting home" I smiled. I knew I shouldn't have said yes, but I just couldn't say no to him for some reason.

"I shall walk you home afterwards" He said as he opened the door, "I have something I wanted to tell..."

The rest of his words were unknown to me as we entered Frodo's home. The air was oddly chilling, like the feeling of ice running down my spine. Dozens of sheets of parchment were flying around in the eerie breeze that seemed to have no exact source. Suddenly Frodo gasped beside me and I almost screamed in fear as a hand grasped onto his shoulder.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" A manic voice spoke in the dark, shattering the deafening silence that had surrounded us. I latched my hand onto Frodo's for some feeling of comfort and reassurance. What was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is chapter seven. It's taken a tad bit longer to get up than I had previously anticipated, but it is here now. Thanks to **_**SHOSANA**_**, and **_**CHRISTINA CONLON**_** again for their reviews. I think you are my regulars. Thanks soo much! Thanks to **_**JEN LEWIS**_** and UGLYFACE who are newbies to reviewing my story also. Muchos appreciated! :D Please READ and REVIEW! I don't want to be one of those; if I don't get # reviews then I won't update. But it would be nice to get at least five or six reviews for this story before the next chapter goes up. This story has had 766 views since it's gone up, and only 8 reviews! I appreciated all those people who are even viewing my story in the first place, but reviews really would make me write faster. And I always welcome criticism and helpful comments. :] Oh, check my profile for updates and things on this story. I will be letting yous all know there when the next chapters should be up and if there is any changes and things. Just to keep you guys informed! Anyways, please enjoy the story.. :]**

**PS. Do you guys think Clara is a Mary-Sue? :S **

Chapter Seven: Saying Goodbye

"Gandalf...?" I barely whispered, although it sounded harsh and loud in the current silent environment.

"Clara go home now! There is things I need to discuss with Frodo here. Alone!" His voice was firm and authorative, but kind all the same.

"I shall return shortly once I have walked her home" Frodo muttered as his grip on my hand tightened. Fear was evident in his expression.

"No." Gandalf finalized. His face seemed to be mulling his decision over, arguing with himself whether it was the right one. His gaze locked onto mine and his face softened, although his eyes still held a frantic stare in them "We have things of urgency to discuss that cannot wait. Not even for a moment more"

"I will be fine..." I mumbled to Frodo as I shook my hand free from his death grip. As much as I was curious to know what was going on, the look on Gandalf's face frightened me and my need to escape to somewhere safe shunned my need for answers. My head spun with confusion at the mere thought. My curiosity could most definitely wait until daylight to be squandered. "I shall see you tomorrow Frodo" I warned, and with that said I left. My feet taking me the familiar route home without my brain telling them to. My head was spinning and I could feel tears slipping away from my fronted steely gaze. I couldn't hold them back any longer. The fear was becoming overwhelming. My pace quickened and before I knew it, I was home. In bed and huddled under my bed lined hugging my knees to my chest until I fell into a very uneasy sleep. Tears caused by the utter terror at Gandalf's words soaking through my pillow.

* * *

"I don't know why I let you two talk me into these sorts of things" I huffed to Merry and Pippin as we headed towards Farmer Maggots. To be honest, I knew exactly why. I actually welcomed the distraction it gave me from Frodo. We had grown distant since the night Gandalf had returned in a frantic state. He wouldn't even look me in the eye after that night. He spoke to me much less also whenever he had the grace to present me with his company. I thought back to the morning after that night in Bag End. Just like after Bilbo's party, I had arrived at Frodo's door looking for answers. Only this time much more worried and much earlier than anyone should even be awake...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Frodo! Let. Me. In! I know you are home. It's much too early for you to be out somewhere. Please just let me in?" I called through the oak door, loud pounding noises muffling the sound of my voice slightly as mu fists made contact with the doorframe. I wanted answers, and now! My fear had slowly ebbed away into suspicion by the time I had awoken this morning and it had now transformed into anger from the twenty minutes I had been pounding on the door with still no answer. My chest was tight with worry, I could almost sense the foreboding approaching and I wanted to be proven wrong. I wanted Frodo to justify my ridiculous thoughts and confirm to me that I was most definitely wrong. But I was almost sure I wasn't..._

"_What is it Clara?" Shot Frodo as he abruptly opened the door. I had to catch myself on the door frame as I nearly tumbled through from the unexpectedness of it._

"_What happened last night?" I simply stated getting straight to the point. It seemed like the only sane thing to say._

"_Nothing"_

"_Nothing? You don't seriously expect me to believe that!" I scoffed. I pushed my way inside at that, determined I wasn't leaving until he stopped being arrogant and answered my question. He just stood glaring at me as he closed the door. Un-moving from his spot. I tried to search for answers in his expressions, but I couldn't catch his eye. He was most definitely avoiding my gaze. "Gandalf looked angry and...and scared-"_

"_-It is none of your concern Clara. Now if you excuse me I have things to do" Frodo's tone was harsh but his guilty gaze as he stared at the floor made me push on with my questioning. There was something that he wasn't telling me and it was clearly upsetting him enough to react like this. So, so unkind!_

"_Frodo" I said softly as I slowly began to approach him, "You are my best friend. You can tell me anything and I will not judge. What is wrong? What did Gandalf say last night that has frightened you so?"_

"_Clara I..." He began weakly. His tone of voice had softened but his gaze was still on the floor, refusing to even glance over at me. "Please just trust in me that it is nothing of great importance for you to know and go home where it is safe"_

"_Frodo please! Please just tell me!" I pleaded with him as I reached his side bringing us within touching distance. My anger had quickly melted away into desperation and worry at the expression on his face. I was almost certain now that my fears of something bad happening where true. I just wished so much Frodo would tell me otherwise. It was killing me not knowing what was upsetting him so much. "Something that was nothing wouldn't make you act like this so angry, so...distant"_

"_Please do not think like that. It is nothing" He rushed, his gaze still firmly examining his furry feet, "Gandalf was just over reacting, stressing over silly things. He had other things on his mind when he arrived, more serious things. He simply was stressed"_

"_Well at least tell me what it was you were going to speak to me about before Gandalf came" I sighed. I didn't believe his last statement one bit, but was determined I was going to get any form of answers concerning last night. I knew I needed to change tactics._

"_What?" He gasped as his eyes shot up from the mahogany flooring and right to my face. His blue orbs where enlarged to the size of the moon. His face matching his gaze conveying the embodiment of shock. I had clearly taken him off guard with my unexpected question._

"_What you asked me in for some tea to discuss" I reminded him. His face paled as he began fidgeting his hands, fiddling with something in his right pocket. He looked like he wanted to just disappear from this situation all together. I couldn't comprehend why though, he had planned to tell me last night so why was this morning any different?_

"_It doesn't matter anymore" He mumbled as he gazed back to his feet again. His eyes filling with what looked like sorrow before they disappeared. He faintly added, "Its better if you don't know..."_

"_Why does it not matter anymore? It seemed so important last night before all...all this happened. Tell me, please?" I pleaded. This whole conversation was going nowhere. He was refusing to tell me anything, even things that he was planning to tell me before. Sadness was slowly creeping up on me with every word that Frodo spoke, and every look that he didn't give._

"_Because it just doesn't okay!" He snapped as he quickly stepped back, closer to the door. Distancing himself from me, "Now go home Clara. I have nothing more to say on the matter"_

"_Fine!" I snarled as I stomped past him and out the door. Stopping only for a second to add, "Push me away and shut me out all you want Frodo Baggins, but I swear if you're hiding something important from me. If something bad happens that you're not telling me about, I will never forgive you. Never!" Enough was enough. I wasn't going to stand being treated like an idiot anymore. We had always confided to each other about everything, he was the one I could talk to about anything and he had said the same about me. I didn't care for his reasons for not telling me what was going on. I cared about the fact that he was shutting me out. Blocking me out from his emotions and keeping secrets between us. I could feel angry tears sliding warm and unwelcoming down my face. I chanced a look back at Frodo and my heart nearly fell out my stomach at his expression. His expression of utter heartbreak and sorrow._

_**FLASHBACK**_

It hurt to even think of his expression now. It had been the first real argument that we had ever had. The few times that I had seen him since then had been uncomfortable and awkward. He still wouldn't look at me and acted like I didn't even exist. He was obviously avoiding me for reasons unknown which I was to angry to even care about anymore. All I could focus on was the fact that he was avoiding me and not the reasons why. No-one had seen him or Samwise for a few days now and I found that my anger towards him was quickly starting to shift to worry.

"You know you come with us because you cannot resist causing trouble. You are as bad as poor Pippin here!" Merry laughed. I had almost forgotten where I was until he spoke. His words brought me out of my weary thoughts and I smiled at the half truth of his statement. That was the whole reason I was friends with him and Pippin in the first place, because I was a trouble magnet and quite enjoyed being one. The three of us where inseparable before Frodo had come. My smile faltered as I remembered my more current reason for spending so much time with the two of them, Frodo. Before our rift we had spent quite a lot of time together and my time causing trouble with Merry and Pippin had been seriously shortened. Now I was in need of a distraction from my lack of friend so caused mischief with them full-time now instead. I felt slightly guilty at using them to cheer myself up but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wanted nothing more than to resolve me and Frodo's argument as soon as possible but was too stubborn to admit defeat.

"It's only because her and Frodo have fallen out" Pippin blurted out then looked sheepishly away afterwards. Merry clumped him over the head while mouthing the word idiot at him. He then turned and offered me a small smile.

"Well he is better company than you Pip, smarter too, but that wouldn't be hard now would it?" I scowled, furiously at him for mentioning his name in my company. But more for the horrid sadness it brought with it. My face softened as I noticed his expression however and mustered a soft smile before I added in a much friendlier tone, "But you know how to make up for your stupidity with your bad humour"

"Thanks Clara" He mumbled as relief washed over his features, "But we all know that everyone enjoys my jokes. Even old Meriadoc here and we all no he has no sense of humour at all!" And with that he rustled Merry's hair and ran off ahead.

"That's it Pippin! You have asked for it now!" Merry shouted as he rushed off after him, laughter lingering behind them. I shook my head at their childish behaviour as I took off after them. They really did know how to make me smile.

* * *

We were running through the tomato patch, laughing as we collected as many tomatoes as we could. Although I was still terrified of Farmer Maggot and his docile dogs, I was more terrified of the boredom I would of had to endure If I hadn't of came here today. Dying of boredom in my room would be a much worse and slower death than anything that could possibly happen running around here. The thought of that made me laugh even more.

"I think we should go to the carrots next" Pippin declared as he chewed on a rather plump tomato.

"Then the turnips!" Merry added.

"Then the potatoes!" I said. I was munching on a tomato as I spoke and the juices run down my face and onto my dress. I tinged pink as I quickly wiped my mouth before either of the boys saw. I may more or less be a boy myself in way of acting, but I was still a lady and had manners, at the very least.

"Then..." Merry and Pippin chimed in unison as large mischievous smiles broke out across their muddy faces, "The mushrooms!"

"Can we leave the mushrooms today please?" I groaned. I still wasn't in the best of moods and wasn't really up for an adventure today. My mind was too clouded with other thoughts to even comprehend one.

"How can you even suggest such a thing!" Exclaimed Pippin in mock shock. We had just reached the carrot field now and me and Merry were simultaneously plucking some form the ground and loading them into our already overflowing arms.

"Because I am sensible Pip. Unlike you!" I mocked him in return. My face was twitching as I struggled to hold back my laughter.

"Well that's you told!" Laughed Merry as he struggled to pluck a rather large carrot from the ground.

"You two are hilarious!" Pippin laughed which I thought to be in a very sarcastic manner.

"Yeah yeah, let's just head to them turnips shall we?" My mood was turning sourer by the second. It was hard to enjoy myself these past few weeks with Frodo popping into my thoughts and dampening my mood. Being here just made that even more plausible.

The small trip from the carrots to the turnips was uneventful. I hadn't said anything throughout the short journey and could feel Merry and Pippins worrying eyes on me throughout. Merry had been acting quite strange himself since me and Frodo had fallen out. He would come and visit me on his own. Pippin was no doubt with Frodo and Sam as he had spent these past weeks stuck between the two of us. I felt quite guilty about that fact. Merry on the other hand, spent little to no time with Frodo and Sam and would spend most nights in The Green Dragon alone, me serving him and offering conversation when I could. Pippin would enjoy him occasionally, but I think he had lost his taste for ale recently as we wouldn't all sit together like we used to. I just assumed that Merry had taken to asking questions to Frodo also and had happened to push the wrong buttons like me, therefore ending on the bad side of him. I nearly laughed at the thought. I never knew Frodo had another side to him until a month ago!

"Pippin be quiet will you!" Merry hissed next to me attracting my full attention. I looked over to Pippin who had just fallen over a turnip and landed in a nearby wheelbarrow with a deafening thud. This will not end well I thought as the scary sound of Farmer Maggot reached my ears at the same time. My face paled considerably as Merry grabbed my hand and attempted to move me.

"Run!" He said to me as he continued to tug on my arm, pulling me along behind him. Pippin didn't need to be told twice and ran ahead through the tall maize without us. My mind didn't have long to register much else as we suddenly collided with something, or someone, as the sound of pippin shouting, "Frodo! Merry! Its Frodo Baggins!" reached my ears. I nearly groaned outwardly in frustration. Why did we have to run into him, literally!

"Hello Frodo" Merry murmured icily as he helped me up from the ground. I could feel the colour draining from my face as I shifted my gaze to anything but the tall Hobbit beneath us. I could literally feel his large sapphire eyes burning my skin as he glared at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him to see his exact expression. I assumed it wasn't a nice one anyways.

"Get off him!" Sam shouted as he approached our huddle of bodies, "Frodo, are you alright?"

"What' the meaning of this?" Frodo scowled at Merry, who I noticed was still firmly holding onto my hand. I looked away embarrassed as I roughly tugged my hand back and hugged it to my body protectively. I didn't know why, but I didn't want anyone to see us holding hands and picking up the wrong impression. He looked a little upset but that was soon forgotten when we heard Farmer Maggot's foul voice behind us.

"Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you!" Pippin and Merry suddenly handed their piles of vegetables to Sam who stood baffled. My own pile was long forgotten in the turnip patch, "Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"

Frodo unexpectedly grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the voice without as much as uttering a word to me. Merry and Pippin followed close behind. I looked to Frodo then to my hand then back again, utterly baffled as to why he was holding it. However, the sight of a scythe over the corn quickly shoved all other thought from my head.

"I knew we shouldn't have lingered here! Pippin this is your greed!" I called to Pippin behind me and I continued running.

"Dunno why he's so upset!" Merry puffed as he caught up with Frodo and I, "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week, and the-" Pippin rambled as he too caught up with us.

"Well, he should have no reason whatsoever to be angry then should he? I mean you two have hardly stolen anything from him have you?" I pointed out, my voice ringing with a thick coating of sarcasm. I couldn't take my mind off that scythe... Frodo unexpectedly stopped, putting his arm out in front of me to help me stop next to him. Which I did. I hadn't even breathed a sigh of relief when Merry, Pippin and Sam came crashing into the back of us and sent us all tumbling off the end of the small cliff that me and Frodo had thought we had managed to avoid. I was having a serious case of de ja vu.

"Ooh! That was close!" Noted Pippin as I turned to see a very large pile of manure lying between me and him. Very close indeed!

"Oh! I think I've broken something..." Mumbled Merry who was lying on the other side of me clutching his back. I reached my hand over to help him just as he pulled a broken carrot out from underneath him. Typical!

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Shouted Sam as he got up and came over to offer a hand to help Frodo, completely ignoring me who was slumped on top of Frodo I might add.

"Ehm...sorry..."I managed to stutter as Merry helped me to me feet. Pippin meanwhile shouted something about mushrooms but I had had enough of food for one day so didn't pay attention. Frodo seemed to not be listening either as he stood stalk still staring down the road. I wanted so much to talk to him. To ask if he was okay, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me and I couldn't put my finger on exactly what. So I just continued to stand in the same position behind him, my gaze burning a hole into his back. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but was most likely seconds. He suddenly mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear because of the racket the others were making over the mushrooms.

"Get off the road! Quick!" He spoke again. Shouting this time. His eyes bored into mine, silently urging me to move but I couldn't. His gaze had paralyzed me and I was rooted to the spot. Merry rushed past me then, grabbed my hand and forced me to move with him. I really needed to stop this habit of letting everyone drag me around whenever something happened. I don't even know how it had come about! We huddled under the roots of a grand tree in a small ditch across from where we had landed earlier. I was silently praying it was Farmer Maggot coming to scold us for stealing, but the look on Frodo's face was telling me otherwise. He was sheet white and sweating nervously next to Sam. I was currently squished between Merry and Pippin, I was gripping both of their hands like grim death. I felt just as Frodo looked. Suddenly, horse hooves sounded above us on the road. I don't know what possessed me, but I peeked through a gap in the ground and saw black bleeding hooves coming towards us. Heavy metal shoes hit the ground hard, causing the earth to shudder above our heads. I had to bit my tongue to refrain myself from screaming aloud as all sorts of insects began to make their way out of the surrounding soil and crawl all over us. Almost as if they were searching for something. I couldn't care what was happening next as I buried my head into Pippins chest. I was utterly petrified now and was silently scolding my fidgeting nature for not being able to stay at home. I could feel someone pulling at my hand urging me to stand up. The rider was gone.

We ran and ran, then managed to somehow run some more until be all stopped suddenly. Me nearly collapsing on the forest floor as I was struggling to breathe. Everyone was clearly struggling as much as I, not as much as poor Sam though, as they were all slumped against trees and what not trying desperately to catch their breath.

"What was that!" Merry hissed in Frodo direction. He was currently holding onto his knees, his face bright red from all the exertion cause from running. Frodo was slumped against a nearby tree with a look of sheer terror etched into his features.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked as his grip loosened on my hand. I realized then that it was him who had pulled me to my senses from under the tree. I quickly latched back onto him, this time gripping onto his arm. I could feel myself shaking from all the running and the familiar feeling of terror also.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone" Merry said as he approached Frodo and stared him down, "Frodo?"

"Get down!" Pippin hissed as he quickly pushed me down while everyone else followed suit. I buried my head into his shoulder trying my best to hide from reality again. This was all too much for me to comprehend! You would think I would have more courage and backbone than this from spending all my time with lads. Cleary nothing had rubbed off on me except mischief!

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree" Stated Frodo with no emotion whatsoever. His face was a blank book. My head shot up in his direction when I heard his comment. He could not be leaving! He could not be leaving...me? Was this why he had pushed me away? No, he would never...would he?

"Merry nodded in reluctant understanding, "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me"

Everything was hazy after that. Almost like all the scenery was blending into one. We did nothing but nonstop running for what felt like hours. Days even. My legs ached from all the unexpected exercise I had put my body through today. It was now pitch black out making the woods seem almost creepier if that was possible. The utter fear I felt seemed to be pulling me along this time instead of stopping me dead, hindering my abilities to even move. I was rather thankful that I wasn't currently relying on someone to pull me along anymore. It made me feel braver, if only slightly. I still had not spoken since before we had seen the rider. It was almost as if I had gone mute with shock, losing my ability to speak even if I wanted to. All words had chosen to abandon me at this present moment, and even if they had not. I wouldn't have the first clue as to what to say. I had lots of questions yes, but this was not the time for questions. It was the time for running and running is what I did.

A small glimmer of happiness soared through me when I spotted that we had finally reached Buckleberry ferry. It was short lived however when a black rider burst through the tress and tried to intersect us, stopping us from getting to the dock. We somehow managed to slip past him and manoeuvre our way onto the small raft which I assumed was the ferry. I was just about to sigh in relief when I noticed Frodo was not with us. He was still behind near the dock trying to slip away from the rider, who had somehow managed to multiply into three riders. This was bad! Really, really bad! I cringed and shut my eyes just as he ducked underneath one of the horses and began running down the dock towards us. The riders hot on his heels in pursuit.

"Frodo! Frodo!" I yelled in desperation and I tried to get off the little raft to go help him. Merry and Sam grabbed me around the middle and attempted to hold me back. I couldn't help panic more and more as I noticed that we were drifting further and further away from the dock. He will never reach us! He is doomed! Suddenly Frodo leaped off the dock and landed on the ferry, pushing Pippin over in the process. I didn't care about any argument of silly feud now. I didn't even care if he was leaving me. I was just glad that he was safe. That I was here in this moment to see him off. I shrugged out of Merry and Sam's death grip and flung my arms around Frodo in a death grip of my own as I enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. I could feel silent tears of relief shedding from my eyes as I felt his arms hug me back in an awkward hug back. Everything over the last month was suddenly forgotten with that one small gesture. I only wished that the black riders could be so easily forgotten from memory to.

"How long to the nearest crossing?"Frodo muttered solemnly as he gently stroked my hair with his hands. The motion was soothing to my manic state, calming me almost instantaneously.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles" Merry replied in the same sad tone. It was in this moment that I suddenly realized how young and emotional I actually was. I was a lady, not one of the lads as I so wanted to be. I was a weak, silly little girl. Pippins teasing words had been right all along...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry for not updating this story before now. I have been really, really busy with personal stuff the past few weeks so haven't had a chance to write anything never mind post something up. Lol. Hope you guys understand and aren't too annoyed... :S technically it is up before the deadline I set myself has passed. I managed to just catch it at the last possible minute. Lol. Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter and I fully appreciate your criticism and pointers. I have tried to take everything on board and hopefully this chapter shall be a little bit better. :] Please excuse the fluff at the end. Thought I would give a small break to all the moaning Clara has done recently. Haha. Anyways, please read and review. Here is Chapter Eight, enjoy! :] PS. I promise Clara will get les whiny and become braver in later chapters. She just needs some time to adjust and to get a grip on her current surroundings.**

**Chapter Eight: Striding Into the Prancing Pony**

The streets of Bree were bursting at the seams with life; men and woman were pushing their way through the various obstacles of the town. Horses the size of buildings were galloping here and there and carts full of random perishables and objects were littered around alleys and outside the tall and dirty buildings. I once again felt a strong urge to grab someone's hand for comfort and strength, but after my little breakdown on the ferry, I was determined I would not falter so easily and cower behind my male companions anymore. It was clear now that this journey had just started and would no doubt be perilous with those black riders on our tails. I needed to be strong and face things on my own from here on in; I would not be a burden to my fellow Hobbits. It didn't help much that the rain had decided to grace us with her presence an hour ago and had still not let up, therefore dampening my already frightened and sour mood.

I began looking at the various buildings more closely to help take my mind of our current situation; house. Inn. Bakers. Blacksmiths. Inn. House. House. Inn. It was rather tedious and did little to preoccupy my thoughts. I wish Frodo would just hurry up and lead us to wherever it was we were supposed to be going. Those Inn's were starting to look rather warm and dry and I couldn't care less that I was a female or not at this current moment. Just as I was about to question Frodo on our whereabouts, he suddenly lead us over to an entrance on the opposite side of the road I was gazing at. I could smell ale and the thick cloud of smoke was almost fog like as we entered what looked like another inn. Just how many inns did this place need?

"Excuse me?" Frodo asked a rather plump looking man as we reached the bar. His moustache wrinkled as he looked around him, clearly bewildered as to who had spoken until he glanced down at our level. Frodo's, the tallest of us, head hardly even reached the top of the bar. Relief and excitement filtered through the man's features. He had clearly not seen a hobbit before.

"Good evening little masters!" he welcomed us; his eyes glancing over us all individually until they rested on me and his eyes widened in what I could only describe as shock, "Oh! And little Miss! Forgive me dear?" I merely smiled in return having not much energy to even argue about his mistaking me for a man. He smiled gently back in return as he continued to address Frodo, "What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice cosy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr eh...?"

"Underhill. My names Underhill" Frodo answered. I noticed that I wasn't the only one of us shooting him a questionable look; why would he be giving a false name? Surely those riders couldn't understand any language but their own. They seemed so supernatural, so evil. Surely they would not venture so close to a densely populated town, would they? I shivered at the mere thought of them in this inn; with these drunken helpless individuals. I must have missed the rest of the conversation as suddenly everyone began walking deeper into the inn and I was being led to a small table at the back; Pippin sitting down next to me with Frodo and Sam across from us.

"What...What is going on?" I just about managed to choke out; my throat was extremely dry from crying so much earlier. I didn't know what possessed me to ask such an absurd question as that; it was quite obvious Frodo and Sam were running from them riders and the rest of us had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Pippin glanced at me for a split second seeming to share my curiosity, but the other two seemed to just ignore my question completely. Typical of Frodo to ignore the obvious! I hadn't even noticed Merry had been missing until he plopped a tray on our table with five mugs on it.

"Sorry Clara, I could only get you ale. The barmaid was already asking questions and I didn't want to give her reason to ask more" he softly smiled as he placed one of the mugs in front of me. I had to swallow hard not to vomit at the stench that was coming from it. I didn't care for alcohol one bit.

"What do we do now?" Sam hissed to Frodo as he began to glance for any eavesdroppers around us. I followed his gaze and noticed that quite a few of the drunken men had begun to stare at our small table; their looks were clearly of distaste and curiosity. I decided right then that I hated men and their thinking of being better than us hobbits. My gaze then caught the sight of one of said men who was sitting in the far corner of the room smoking his pipe. His face was almost hidden completely from his soiled cloak but some of his features I could faintly make out from the light off his pipe; heavy dark stubble and piercing dark eyes that seemed to never blink. He seemed quite unabashed in his leering of us which frightened me a little. His whole presence reminded me slightly of the black cloaked horsemen chasing us earlier and I instantly averted my gaze at the thought. Surely he couldn't be one of them? No. They weren't even men. They were something else completely. Something much more sinister than the degrading men in this inn.

"It comes in pints?" Pippins voice gasped next to me bringing me back to the table. He was staring awestruck at Merry who seemed to be drinking out of the biggest mug I had ever seen! "I'm getting one!" he announced, as he quickly stood from the table and made his way to the bar. Trust Pippin to act like a jealous child in a situation like this. He and Merry would be drunk within the hour if they continued to outdo each other in a drinking game. Idiots!

"That fellows done nothing but stare at you since we arrived" Sam told Frodo; his gaze glancing over to the looming figure in the corner that I had been staring at earlier. I was suddenly relived I wasn't the only one who had noticed his leering.

"Excuse me," Frodo tapped the plump barman from earlier as he attempted to walk past us, "that man in the corner. Who is he?"

"He's one of them rangers" he explained without even looking to were Frodo was indicating. He obviously came here regularly or had that much of a reputation it was hard to not know who he was. I listened more intently as the man continued, "They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard. Round here he is known as Strider"

"Strider" Frodo repeated as his eyes became glossed over with thought; his hands fiddling in his pockets. I kept glancing between him and Strider trying to make a connection as to why he would be staring. Sam most likely was just paranoid and he was staring at the whole table and not only Frodo. Most likely thinking the same as the other occupants in here; why are there five little hobbits in Bree in the dead of night? I didn't even know why we were in this inn in the first place. There were many other inns in the town, ones that were much closer to the entrance but Frodo insisted that he knew where to go. Maybe I should have listened earlier. I had a bad habit of drifting off into thought at the most awful of moments. I instantly made a mental note to ask what exactly was going on later and to listen more in the future.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" I heard Pippins voice call from the bar. I quickly looked up to see him waving over at our table and talking to a group of men who seemed to be following his gaze. Why did Pippin have to go and get more ale? I mean who knows why Frodo was going under the name of Underhill, but it was painfully obvious that he didn't want anyone to know his true identity. I slapped my head onto the table as I muttered idiocies under my breath at Pippin's lack of brain. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for once in his life? That mouth of his was going to get him in serious trouble one day.

Merry shrugged my shoulder and I looked up at him with what was most likely not a ladylike expression; he and Sam seemed to be looking for something as they stood up flabbergasted. I decided to follow suit as once again I had zoned out and not had a clue what was going on. Not only do I need to grow a backbone, it seems I have the need to purchase some ears as well. I should make a note of that under **very** important.

"Where's Frodo? Mister Frodo!" Sam was shouting as he marched over to where Pippin was, which was now thoroughly crowded with a large group of men all staring about them. What had Pippin said now?

"What is going on?" I directed to Merry as we rushed over to join Sam.

"I don't know?" his expression was of utter confusion; his brow furrowed as he tried to get his thoughts into order, "He has just disappeared!"

My mouth drooped open in utter shock. Where had he disappeared to? He wouldn't just leave us all would he? No no, he was here only moments ago. He wouldn't be able to escape the Inn that fast. I felt very on edge and uneasy all of a sudden; something just seemed off. I noticed something was always off since we had left the Shire.

"That Strider characters got him!" Sam's voice shouted as we reached the edge of the crowd. I looked around trying to see how he knew this but all I could see where bodies; the crowd of men was just too dense to see through and way too tall to peek over, "Grab something and come on! We are going after them"

He marched ahead as the three of us lingered a moment to share an uneasy look before following after him, grabbing whatever was in our path to defend ourselves with. I managed to clock a brass candle holder and quickly snatched it off the passing table; Merry followed suit and grabbed a similar one from another table and witty Pippin grabbed a small timid looking stool. We managed to catch up with Sam just as he was pushing open a door on the first floor; his fists drawn up ready to fight whatever lay inside as the rest of us followed suit and dawned, what we hoped was, an intimidating pose. I was sure that we must have looked more like a comedic sight that a daunting one. No matter how stout and brave Sam was, the rest of us were not. The man in the room stood about six foot high and had his rather large and dangerous looking sword drawn. I felt the little bit of courage I had waiver slightly but I knew I had to help save Frodo. Merry and the rest had somehow managed to step in front of me protectively as though they could sense my feelings.

"You have a stout heart little Hobbit" the man, who I now could clarify was the ranger from earlier, addressed Sam as he sheathed his sword and realised Frodo slightly from the iron vice grip he had on his shoulder. I could clearly make out his face now in the soft candle lit room; his hood was removed exposing long black tangled locks. His eyes were still dark and steely, their gaze piercing my skin. Although he still looked to be a handsome man maybe in the middle of his years, he seemed worn out and his face conveyed wisdom beyond this. I felt suddenly drawn to this man now. His features may have been dark but something about his stance, his voice, was soft and kind, "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard Frodo. They are coming"

"Who's coming?" Pippin mused beside me as he lowered his stool. Although it was a silly question to ask, it lifted the dampened mood of the room slightly almost making me want to laugh. That was after I wanted to hit him mind for clearly leaving whatever commonsense he had back in the Shire. Besides that though, I was glad he was here. Only he could make such a situation like this into something completely different and better. So I decided to compromise and nudged him hard on his shoulder while giving him a soft smile. Merry on the other hand chose to smack him squarely on the head. Poor Pippin.

"We must leave the Inn. We cannot let them find us!" Frodo firmly stated as he pushed himself out of the rangers grip and approached us ready to leave.

"It is too late for they are almost here. There is an Inn across the way; I have a room there already. Come, they will not expect it" he stated as he marched past us and out of the room. I looked at my companions for answers to if we should follow him. He seemed to be offering us protection and knew of Gandalf, but he was also clearly threatening Frodo only a moment ago. My mind was buzzing with confusion. I knew I had to clear my head and make a decision.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Merry piped up as we all continued to stand in the room staring at each other, reluctant to follow. It was a good question; one I was sure we were all currently asking ourselves, but I knew what I wanted to do and to me it seemed the most logical in our current predicament.

"I think we should follow him" I whispered as all eyes went on me, "I would much rather take my chances with him than stay here and wait on those horsemen. There is nowhere else for us to go. They are altogether evil and not of this world and will be sure to find us if we linger here. The ranger knows of Gandalf, I will take my chances with him" And with that I left the room without even glancing at anyone and rushed to catch up with the strange ranger who I had now just trusted with my life. I know it wasn't the wisest of decisions, but it seemed like our best offer. We could use someone who knew what those riders were. We could use someone who actually had a weapon and could fight. I just hoped that I had made the right choice and that the rest would follow. I instantly thought yes when I spotted our new companion at the bottom of the stairs clearly waiting on us, a look of concern evident on his firm stature.

"I am most glad that you have decided to follow little Miss. I see a lack of trust towards me has cause a slight delay" his lips twitched into what I could only describe as the smallest of smiles. His eyes never brightening from their steely and alert gaze.

"I...I have decided that you are a much safer option than those...riders" I stuttered slightly as I tried to find my voice. His aura was mighty and made me feel at a slight loss for words, "The others are just behind me" I wasn't sure if that was true or not but the sudden sound of rushed footsteps made me sigh with relief.

"Yes little Miss, they would most definitely follow you no matter what the circumstances are I am sure" his lips almost curled into an actual smile this time and his eyes seemed a little brighter. I on the other hand just gazed back with the most unladylike look of bewilderment. This man was most unusual. Surely all men are not this strange?

"Why did you walk out like that?" Frodo gasped as he grabbed my arm and swung me round so we were face to face, "Don't do it again please. I was worried..." This was the first real words that either of us had spoken to each other since this whole adventure began. I felt déjà vu as I thought back to what got us here in the first place was him keeping me in the dark and wandering off on his own. He didn't seem to like it when the tables were turned. His eyes where pleading with me so much though, that I couldn't muster enough anger to shout at him. To complain about mothering me. I just shook my head 'no' in return. The others were right at Frodo's back as we left the Inn and put our lives into the hands of the mysterious ranger who we knew hardly anything about.

* * *

I was struggling to sleep. We were currently in the Inn across the street; Strider had given us his bed to sleep in while he sat staring out a window on a small uncomfortable chair. He was watching for the riders, waiting for their arrival. I was extremely uncomfortable squeezed between Frodo and Sam struggling very much to drift into a deep sleep. Frodo was perched on the edge of the bed conversing quietly with the ranger and although I was grateful for the slight bit of extra room, their chosen topic was making me feel uneasy and I wished they would both just quiet down and try to sleep. I finally got comfortable in my curled up ball only to be elbowed by a restless Sam as he tossed and turned beside me. It would seem that no one would be getting very much sleep tonight, we were all restless and uncomfortable. It was awkward enough with five of us in the bed together but the fact that I was female was just adding to the already uncomfortable situation. I had never slept in a bed with a male before never mind four of them. Yes I had dozed off on Frodo or even Pippins shoulder in earlier times, but never had I been in such close proximity before with any of them, and I didn't want to repeat the action again anytime soon. It was strange to say the least. Throughout this though, I couldn't quite help the feeling of emptiness at the side that Frodo should be on. The cold that was now there instead of his tall form was making my stomach feel funny. It was only due to worrying about his health I am sure. Nothing more.

A sudden ear slitting screech sounded from outside causing everyone to sit up in bed with a start. I had to cover my ears to stop my head from exploding from the deafening sound. If death had a voice I was sure it would sound exactly like that.

"What are they?" Frodo questioned; he hadn't even flinched from his sitting position. His expression was blank but there was no doubt about his fear; it was almost radiating from him, from all of us. We were all sting up in bed now staring at Strider for explanations. I waited with baited breath for him to answer, desperate to get some answers as to what was going on. What them riders wanted form us, from Frodo.

Strider seemed to hesitate for a moment before he answered, "They were once men; great Kings of men" he mused, recalling things from his memories. I was totally transfixed on him. I was holding my breath waiting for him to continue, "Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question; one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul; Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring; drawn to the power of the one," he locked eyes with Frodo, "They will never stop hunting you"

I looked between them with an agape mouth. Surely they would eventually stop hunting him; no one could pursue someone forever, could they? It just didn't seem viable to me, any of it. Bilbo's stories seemed to be truer than any of this. I was starting to question the Baggins' sanity now like the rest of the Shire. My other bed companions seemed to be just as conflicted and confused as I was.

The ranger tried to muster up as much of a smile as the situation would allow, "Try and get some sleep little friends for we leave at first sign of daybreak. It is not wise to linger any longer" he settled himself more into the small chair and prepared himself for sleep. As daunting as it was that those riders would continue searching for us, they had fallen for the trap and Bree was safe for the time being. The others seemed to agree as they all lay back down and began to try and fall asleep. Frodo remained perched in his sitting stance beside me as I lay staring at him in total disbelief.

"Frodo are you okay?" my words coming out no higher than a whisper, "Please talk to me..."

He sighed heavily at my words and lay down beside me; bringing us face to face. His features were soft and smooth, his eyes large and innocent as they stared back at my small green ones. His expression was a mixture of pain and sorrow; even the most innocent of creatures could not avoid being tainted from this evil. I dropped my gaze at the thought; looking him in the eye would just make tears spill. Tears that should not be in this discussion.

A moments silence passed as I felt him twitch next to me, "Do you remember when Gandalf came that night and I told you it was nothing?" more silence came; the tension was starting to become unbearable when he continued on a more solemn note, "I lied..."

"I kind of guessed that by now" I whispered as I braved a small smile; my eyes finding their way back up to his searching ones. His expression was one of guilt and unbearable sadness. I smiled a little wider encouraging him to continue. It was the first real conversation we had had in months and I was reluctant for it to end.

"I should most likely start at the beginning..." his eyes bore into mine causing me to hold my breath. He was continuously fiddling with his hands trying to calm his nerves, "Well ,do you recall how Bilbo disappeared at the party? Well he had used a trinket of sorts to leave unnoticed; them riders are after that trinket. Bilbo left it to me and Gandalf came to warn me that night of its dangers. He said Bilbo was in the dark about its true worth or else he would never of left such a thing in my possession" I reached over and rubbed his arm showing my support. His gaze dropped guiltily however as he continued, "I had to leave the Shire to protect everyone. To protect you, my...my friends..."

"I...I don't know what to say Frodo..." I stuttered. I knew Gandalf had come that night with bad news but not something as serious as this. How could he of expected Frodo to bear this burden on his own? The weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders and he just looked so guilty. Did he regret ever accepting this task? I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt of my own. I had shouted at him that day, caused an argument and rift between us when he was only pushing me away to protect me. Why did I have to be so nosey and stubborn! "I am sorry for pushing you to answer me that day, for shouting at you. I was just so upset that you were keeping things from me that I never took a moment to think of why you would. I am so sorry Frodo..." I pulled my gaze from his and began nervously playing with stray strands on the blanket that covered us. I was too guilty to look at him. I had turned my back on him when he needed me most. He was only trying to protect everyone from harm by not telling me. I was beginning to think I was more like Pippin than I would of like to be, silly and stubborn. Look where that had led me now; I was right in the thick of some crusade with evil popping up at every opportunity. I was beyond prepared for this sort of thing. Fear gripped me at the thought.

"Clara don't be sorry" he said as he titled my head back up so our gaze was matching. His lips curled, smiling slightly but his eyes were just as sorrowful as ever, "I am the one who should apologize for shutting you out in the first place. I should have known you wouldn't have let it drop without an argument. You always were stubborn" his smile widened as I smiled at his comment. I was more than stubborn and he knew it. I could argue with a brick wall! His smile quickly disappeared though as he spoke his next words, "Maybe if I just told you then, you would have known the dangers and you wouldn't be here. I am truly sorry for everything..."

The look in his eyes was heart breaking; He looked so defeated so, broken. I decided then that I had had enough of apologies and it was time to cheer up, "we both know I would of found a way here either way. I am a magnet to trouble, like Merry and Pippin. We would of do doubt found some way to follow you and Sam. Like you said before, I am stubborn and won't take no for an answer. I am afraid you are stuck with me now Frodo Baggins" I mustered the biggest smile I could, considering everything that was going through my head and playfully poked his chest. There was no need for us to keep going round in circles over who was sorrier than the other. We both had regretting things and it was time to just move on; concentrate on the dangerous road ahead. Frodo seemed to agree as he smiled back; his eyes soft and kind. Now that we were both smiling I was reluctant to stop, "Now go to sleep before I start crying again. No need for us to gush over how much we missed each other and how big fools we have been for arguing. Besides, we need our beauty sleep for tomorrow"

He laughed as I playfully poked his chest again; my smile just as big as his. Now that the tension was lifted, I suddenly felt quite tired. I was aware that Frodo and I had been talking for a while now and the prospect of getting up in a few hours to go trekking to god knows where was not pleasing. I shot him one last small smile and turned my back on him as I curled up into a ball, hugging my legs. I felt surprisingly more comfy now that I had been told a few things and I knew sleep wasn't too far off. I yawned as my eyes drifted close. The presence of Frodo behind me, coming closer as he settled down into a comfortable position next to me. His heat comforted me and I soon felt myself drift off into a deep slumber hopefully free from any nightmares of what was to come. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we would all get some much needed sleep tonight after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the massive delays between chapters atm. I have been going on a lot of job interviews recently while trying to juggle that with looking after Megan. Not easy with no babysitter I can assure you! Lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter means a lot to me. Glad people are enjoying this story. Here is chapter nine. It is really just a filler as nothing much happens but some friendship bonds are established more and I feel that is important. Oh, just a note for anyone who is questioning if I am just going to redo the whole story and plonk Clara into all the scenes, I'm not. Yes she is just playing her part in the scenes as of the moment but things will change. They haven't even made it to Rivendell yet! Lol. Just thought I would clear that up. :] Also, if anyone feels like they want to make a better story summery for me, I wouldn't decline the offer. I feel the summery I have atm is pretty lame. Just a suggestion! :P On with the story...**

**PS. Didn't have any time to spell check this chapter, will go back and fix any mistakes at a later date. Please be kind! Lol**

_Chapter Nine: Hunger Pains_

Travelling with Strider was like travelling with a wild animal; he trudged through overgrown fields with ease and expected us to do the same. Not only were his strides three times as long as any of ours, he didn't like to stop for breaks much either. A thought that was most upsetting to me and my fellow Hobbits. We didn't have the stamina or the unparralel senses that he seemed to make use of to survive out here the way he did. We liked our comforts to much I suppose.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry questioned as we continued our slow trek through the dense fields. Mud and grass was a very difficult terrain when you didn't wear shoes. I would be pulling mud clots out my feet for days after this. I found myself sighing harder at that thought. One more grievance to deal with on this journey.

"Because," I firmly stated. I had found hat being in close proximity to a man of the wild who could yield a sword and having no sound or sighting of those riders for a whole day now was doing wonders on my mood. I was almost back to my old sarcastic self again, "he told Frodo so and even if he wasn't a friend I would still trust him," I could literally feel the many eyes boring into my body at that statement. "He has had many opportunities now to kills us or hand us over to them riders and he has done nothing of the sort," I turned to glare at Merry as I spoke my last words in a tone that was a cross between annoyance and amusement, "I would keep your absurd questions of doubt to yourself from now on Meriadoc!" I wasn't overly mad just annoyed. Ever since I had made it clear last night that I trusted Strider, everyone was doubtful and has done nothing but shoot accosting looks and uncalled for questions between each other. You would think the small fact that he saved us from being murdered in our sleep last night and was guiding us through safe territory instead of the roads where those evil horsemen where was evidence enough of his worth. Apparently to the rest of my travelling companions, it was not.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer but feel fouler" I smiled at Frodo proud that he was on my side, even if it was just slightly. It was quickly replaced with a scowl however after Samwise decided to open mouth.

"He's foul enough!" he muttered under his breath as he shot Strider a dark look. I glared at him until he lowered his gaze. I do not know why I decided to keep defending Strider and his intentions, but I insisted on frowning upon anyone who didn't agree with my opinion of him all the same. I felt obliged to do so. Minus the ranger's darkened appearance and discounting the small misunderstanding in the Inn with Frodo, he had been nothing but kind and welcoming to us. The small fact of my stubborn nature not wanting to be proven wrong on his personality after I have defended him so publically on our first meeting had nothing whatsoever to do with it. Zilch.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam spoke again, his tone wavering slightly to the side of almost civil I noticed. Just about changed his mind to I thought.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee" spoke Striders stoic figure upfront, "to the House of Elrond"

I wasn't even aware of how close he had been during our little conversation. I felt my cheeks emit a slight heat at the thought of him listening into me defending him.

"D'you hear that!" gasped Sam as all doubts of the Rangers trust being thrown out the window, "We're going to see the Elves!"

I couldn't help it. I just had to laugh at his sudden outburst of excitement. I could seriously declare that Sam's opinion had been severely swayed after that comment. I would not be hearing anymore doubts off him anymore. Just two more to convince now, I smiled inwardly.

* * *

"I'm starving!" I moaned as we continued to meander through the wilderness, "Pippin what have you got to eat?"

"Nothing!" he protested, a little too quickly and suspicious for my liking. I already knew he had edible things, I had seen him swipe some from breakfast earlier that day. The thought of breakfast made me even hungrier. Was it really that long since we had eaten? No wonder I was ravenous then!

"Quit lying! I know you have things so start dishing them out"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No. I can't..." he looked around sheepishly as he dug his hinds in his pockets before he spoke again, "I've eaten it all already..."

My mouth dropped open as I was dumbstruck by his words. How greedy even for Pippin! Just as I was about to speak my mind to him, his stomach rumbled a big low growl obviously letting everyone know that he was still hungry. Was that even possible after all that he has already eaten?

"You are a gannet you know that?" I giggled as my stomach began to protest to its lack of contents also, "Let's go and see if the others have anything to eat, but you better share this time Pip if they do!"

It didn't take too long to catch up to the others, they were only a few paces in front of us; clearly trying to keep out of Pip's and I's bickering but still within hearing distance to nosey in on what was being said. Luckily Sam came to our rescue with the offer of some juicy sausages. I do not know nor care where he managed to procure them from, just as long as he shared and shared them out soon. He had just gotten out his frying pan when we were rudely interrupted.

"Friends!" the voice boomed, "We do not stop 'till nightfall"

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin almost shouted at the Ranger. I had to admit, I was more than down heartened by the news and I ate much less that Pippin.

"You've already had it?" was the machine known as Striders confused answer. He had clearly never met a Hobbit before on any of his travels. We were well known for our like of food.

"But what about second breakfast?" I shocked myself by questioning him. My hunger was clearly speaking for me now. I was sure that if I wasn't given food in the next few moments, I would most definitely eat them sausages raw. Not a very nice thought...

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Clara" comforted Merry as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was not regretting ever trusting Strider. He was clearly planning to starve us all to death. He was dark and horrid after all.

"What about elevenses?" breathed a desperate Pippin. I looked up expectedly at Strider hoping that surely he at least know about that! Mines and Pippins faces dropped however when he just turned his back on us and walked away ahead, "Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner? Supper! He knows about them" he turned his crestfallen gaze upon Merry now, "doesn't he?"

Merry shook his head, "I wouldn't count on it Pip"

I officially wasn't defending the appetite less Ranger anymore. He was clearly out to starve us then leave us to rot in the unknown of the wilderness. I pouted like a small child as I rubbed my stomach in defeat; a little dramatic for someone of my age but I was extremely hungry and wasn't thinking too clearly. Just as I was about to go after said Ranger and protest, an apple soared through the air towards Merry who caught it with little effort and handed it to me. I graced him with a large goofy grin in return.

"Here, shut your stomach up" he laughed as another apple flew towards us and hit Pippin squarely on the noggin, "Pippin come on!"

I turned to see Pippin staring in wonderment at the apple that he now had in his hands. I was already devouring mine as I shouted to him through chewing, "come on! Move it!" I laughed as I watched him attempt to stuff the whole apple in his mouth as he began to walk towards me and we ran to catch up with the others. Maybe Strider wasn't trying to starve us after all. My pride cheered as he had clearly redeemed himself and I was still correct.

* * *

"These things are horrible!" moaned Pippin beside me while he threw his arms about in a poor defence of trying to keep the killer insects at bay.

"They are named midges my friend" was Striders soothing reply as he set up camp fully unharmed or aggrieved by the small fly's. It was nightfall now and he had actually let us stop and eat and hopefully rest by the sight of him laying his mat. I was so glad to stop and eat some proper food, maybe actually get to digest it before we had to set off again. I couldn't even remember the taste of the golden delicious as it had been that long ago, or so it seemed.

"Yeah well what do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" moaned Merry as he swatted his arm trying to kill the bloodsuckers that had attached themselves to his hairy forearm. The midges must be really hungry to be eating that! I thought.

"It's not any hobbits they like Merry, its only the Brandybucks as they carry the most meat. You're their favourite kind of meal, didn't you know?" I held my face emotionless as I spoke. Personally I hated the midges to but Merry's moaning about them was getting tedious. Plus the look on Merry's face right now was classic.

"Well you must be their prized dessert then Clara as they seem to have taken a rather fond liking to Smallburrow's also" he pointed to the rather large swarm that was round my head and in my hair and I frowned, defeated. I should just stick to teasing Pippin, he was more gullible and had a much less quick wit on him than Merry.

"Yeah well..." I failed to continue. I was stumped by what to counter that with as he was right, I was being eaten alive also at the moment, "SO!" I called over my shoulder as I marched grumpily over to where Strider was sitting trying to light a small fire and plopped down beside him, crossing my arms in a clear huff. Well that was not childish in the least, I thought as I moved around on the cold ground trying to find a comfy place to settle. I sighed as I realised there was none. Guess I won't be sleeping much either tonight as there is nothing but rocks underneath me. Typical!

"Feeling okay?" the dark man mused beside me as the small circle of trigs and moss burst into bright orange flames, illuminating out faces in the dying sun. I sneaked a peek out of the corner of my eye just in time to see him turn to face me with a smug look on his face, clearly impressed with his own handy work I presumed.

I muttered a few chosen unladylike words under my breath before adding in a much clearer voice, "fine. I am just dandy!"

"Do not worry I am sure you will think of a witty comeback soon. You Hobbits seem to be always teasing each other"

"What?" I almost laughed, "Oh right that. Well yeah, I don't like to be left speechless and I am sure there will be another mocking soon enough, but it's not only that which is bothering me", I took a deep breath as I felt him stiffen ever so slightly next to me. Straightening up to take more heed of my next words. I didn't know why I was speaking of this now, but I was. And to Strider no least! "I just ehm...feel a bit useless. I cannot even seem to be able to mock Merry anymore. I've changed since I have left my home..."

He laughed kind heartedly as he scooted closer to me, "I am sure you are not left speechless often. You will outwit him next time I am sure of it" his laughter ceased as his face became slightly more serious, "Everyone changes little Miss. There are hard times ahead and I am more than positive that you will be able to deal with them. You are very wise for your years"

I sighed a little at his last words. What did he know of me? I knew for certain though that I was different, and not in a good way either. I was less boisterous and more cautious for a start. I would be the first to run amuck back home but out here it was real. Dangerous. I shuddered at the thought. "Yeah I suppose..." I mumbled. I was fully aware of the others listening in intently to our conversation while trying to disguise that they were in fact very busy, "It just feels like I am more cautious and gentle out here. I feel like there is a long list of things that I will never be able to accomplish. That I will put us into danger with my hesitation..."

His gaze rested on the fire for a long time before he spoke. More to the flames that to me, "we all have our strengths and weaknesses little Miss", his eyes seems to glaze over at them words as if he was concentrating very hard on what to say next, "Although you feel you have many weak spots and no strengths, it does not mean that you have none at all. They will reveal themselves to you soon enough", he lifted his from the billowing flames and gave me a soft smile, "You have already showed the signs of intellect and courage by trusting me"

I fiddled with my fingers as I dropped my gaze to hide my small blush as I mulled his words over, "but what if I find I have more weaknesses than strengths and become a burden. I do not want to hold yous back..."

He tilted my head up with his rough, calloused hand and his smiling ever knowing eyes met mine, "I am sure everyone listening would agree with me when I say that you are no burden", he laughed lightly and I gave a small smile as I heard extremely loud shuffling around us, "besides, you always have your humour to fall back on if all else fails", I laughed with him at this as he dropped his hand from my cheek. I wasn't a hundred percent if he was actually serious or not, but had a funny feeling he might of been, but I was amused all the same, "I do not want to imagine how much more gloomier this journey would be without you and young Pippin over there, constant bickering!"

I looked over at Pippin as he spoke to see him snickering into his pack as he pretended not to of heard Striders words. Maybe I wasn't a complete useless female after all. He called me intelligent and courageous as well as amusing so I must be doing something right I suppose. At that moment a thought struck me and I do not know what came over me to act on it; I hugged the Ranger! It was an affectionate hug in the way a small child would hug her father even if it only lasted a few seconds. I felt him stiffen instantly before he hesitantly put his arm around me in return, "thank you for your kind words of comfort. You are very fast becoming a substitute father to me on these travels. I thank you for resting my nerves"

"Well I am very ehm, glad to hear that Miss Clara" he gave me a slightly uneasy smile as though he wasn't sure about being so looked up to by me and we parted as I sat back down trying to stifle a rather large yawn. I was tired but also wanted to avoid any more words with the Ranger tonight as I felt I had embarrassed myself enough in front of him for one evening, "Go and get some sleep and rest easy tonight knowing that you are very much needed here" I thought I caught him glancing at Frodo quickly as he spoke but it was too fast to tell for sure. I shot him a quick and nervous smile as I shifted down in my spot, assuring I was a bit further back from the flames, and felt sleep quickly engulf my mind pushing all uneasy thoughts of not belonging here aside. I suddenly felt myself grin like a Cheshire cat as my instinct to trust Strider was proven more than right tonight and everyone had heard. He was fast becoming someone I could look up to in the short time that I had known him. I knew it was most likely improper and not wise to feel such emotions towards a man who was almost a stranger but I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have declared it to him though, he most likely thought me insane now and a swooning female. Which I properly was, I reminded myself as my eyelids began to droop. The faint sound of Elven singing graced my ears as I fell into a rather peaceful sleep knowing that I mattered on this journey and that Strider was perched right next to me with a sword should any trouble arise in the night. This bed of rocks would be no trouble at all, I smiled as my last thought before darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shock horror, chapter ten is up within a week of me posting chapter nine. I have to say that is a new record for me. Lol. Don't expect chapter eleven to be up super fast however, as I am afraid today was just a fluke. My daughter was at her Gran's for a few hours and I decided to abandon all housework and post this up. How kind am I? Lol. Anyways, please READ and REVIEW! Inspires me so it does! :] Enjoy, bit of action, if you want to call it that, in this one! :S**

_Chapter Ten: By the Grace of the Valor_

The nights seemed to pass by in a blur. It had been maybe three, four days since we had left the walled environment of civilization and ventured into the wild unknown. It was fast becoming like a routine to me; wake up at first light of dawn, travel rough country all day and then collapse on to a hard bed of rocks at night only to wake the next morning and do it all over again. My body was slowly but surely getting used to the lack of meals; two measly meals a day was hardly enough to keep up my stamina usually, but I was surprisingly coping quite well with it now. Most likely the realisation that we could in fact be left to eat nothing but breakfast each day if Strider had his way! I felt extremely lucky at that thought. By my calculations, it was now the fourth night of our little adventure when Strider informed us that we were still a good week from Rivendell, if not slightly more. My legs burned, and seemed to ache the more he spoke. They were not used to this sort of exertion all the time. I was used to running around back home yes, but not for prolonged periods of time with no comfortable rest in between. We had been trekking for days on end with no real pit stops of somewhere relaxing to rest my aching limbs for more than a few hours. I was really starting to regret not staying at home the day of Farmer Maggots. I would be bored to tears no doubt by now though from Amelia Chubb's nonchalant droning instead of beyond exhausted and at unease from over running from cloaked supernatural beings. Now that I thought about it, I would choose this every time. Amelia was just far too annoyingly nosy and her voice was deafening to my sensitive ears. That would most definitely be the worst of the choices I concluded. It was almost laughable when I viewed it like that!

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl, Weathertop in the common tongue" Strider said as he pointed to some exquisite ruins on top of a nearby hill, "we shall rest there tonight"

"Great, a mountain to climb now!" I hissed under my breath as we continued onwards and upwards. The walking was getting rather tedious now and getting on my last nerve, which was extremely short. It had been what, six maybe seven days since we had left the Shire and I was feeling rather sick of travelling. My heart panged at the mention of home as it reminded me of my Father and my pregnant Mother. I wonder if she has welcomed my sibling into the world yet? I was slightly downhearted that she would no doubt give birth before I got back to help her. I never thought I would miss the simple things until now.

"Oh stop moaning Clara!" Merry laughed bringing me out of my depressing thoughts and back to the less than happy reality. He shook his head at me as he continued, "It's only a little teensy hill!"

"Little? Teensy?" I scoffed back at him as we began to climb more up the grassy sides of what was to me a vertical drop, "Yeah right!"

He just laughed even harder as I heard snickers from some of the others. I even caught a small smile on Frodo and Striders faces as I turned round to glare at them all. I really was extremely childish, I thought. Their smug faces will be wiped clean if I tire and they have to carry me up the rest of the way. I smirked evilly as that thought came to pass. Merry was getting quite the little witty male on this trip I noticed. I turned to watch him next to me as he helped Sam with Bill the pony. He was always full of smart comments, but they seemed to be aimed at me more than ever in recent times than before. I was most likely just over thinking matters and being over tired wasn't exactly helping me clear through my thoughts of nonsense.

In all honesty the mountain, I mean _hill_, wasn't too much of an effort to climb; even in my dead beat state. It was complete darkness however by the time we reached the top ledge of the watchtower ruins. Strider told us this would be the place we would be setting up camp for the night. I was more than grateful at them words and almost immediately collapsed on to the gravel floor beneath me.

"These are for you, keep them close" Strider spoke as he handed out what looked like worn long daggers to my four companions, "unfortunately I could only haggle four in Bree, so keep Clara safe", he shot me a serious look that I was tempted to roll my eyes at. He was bragging about my courage a few nights ago and was now slating my ability to defend myself! I couldn't blame him however, I had no ability to protect myself and by the sight of my _'protectors'_ fumbling their swords awkwardly, neither did they. Fantastic! "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here and keep hidden" and he disappeared into a shroud of darkness leaving me alone with four naive hobbits with sharp blades. Very wise Strider, oh clever Ranger of the North! As if to prove my point, Pippin decided to open his mouth.

"Wow, we have swords!" he sighed in awe as he ran his hand down the blade and almost cut himself. I felt suddenly very uneasy in the dark without Strider near me. A most strange and uncomfortable thought.

"You better learn to use it fast or else I will be the one with the sword and you will be the one with a missing hand!" I glared at him as he just shook his head at me and continued his dangerous examinations of his new _toy. _I didn't want to show it, but that just furthered my fear even more. If something came how were we going to protect ourselves? I didn't even have a weapon, not that I had skills to utilise one if I did. One thing was certain though; none of us had any skills. Merry and Pippin were now attempting to have a sword fight that looked more like two children brandishing sticks than anything fearful. Sam had closed the distance between him and Frodo and had a slight look of awe and pride on his face and Frodo was still eyeing his weapon with a look of disbelief and fear while shooting me looks every so often. I sighed deeply as I tried to think what Strider was thinking to give four unqualified idiots weapons. We were Hobbits! Hobbits didn't know how to fight, didn't like to fight. We were creatures of comfort and mostly a friendly and timid race. Wars and fighting was extremely rare in our lands and the five of us would no doubt be a perfect example of that if ever in battle. Especially me, I was definitely the runt when it came to fighting. Past experiences had proved that.

"Don't worry Clara we can share swords so no one is left unprotected" smiled Merry as he came towards me and touched my arm reassuringly. He was always touching me nowadays it seemed. It made me slightly uncomfortable and I cast a look at Frodo for some unknown reason. He was talking to Sam and ignoring me and Merry it seemed.

"Hmm, yes thanks" I managed to mutter as I backed away from him while shooting a timid smile in his direction. I was still slightly apprehensive. I didn't feel that sharing the weapon should make much difference if the need to use them ever came about. We were all less than four foot tall and not particularly useful in the mind of war. Nevertheless, I found myself soon cheered up at the sound of Pippin and Sam laughing nearby.

"We won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Frodo spoke from behind me, making me jump slightly as I didn't hear him approach, "Nothing will happen for us to use them I feel. You know how Strider is" He placed a hand on my shoulder from behind and I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as a shiver ran down my spine. I didn't dare look back at him to gauge his expression. I didn't need to though to know he was telling the truth. I felt more than a little relieved at Frodo's loyalty to protect me and felt almost safe again. He was fast becoming what Sam was to him, my loyal protector. I couldn't help shake the thought though that Strider, as over protecting as he had become of us, wouldn't just hand out weapons for no reason. He had left us on our own before and didn't feel the need to give us swords. I pushed all my worrying thoughts aside and left Frodo to go and see what Sam and Pippin were talking about. Frodo was right, nothing would happen; my worries were just silly.

* * *

"I am hungry!" I sighed. It turned out that Sam and Pippin's exchange was not as interesting as I had hoped. The discussion of long bottom leaf, although good to keep my mind occupied, was mind-numbingly boring and I soon found my thoughts drifting from topic and to other things, more important things, like food.

"You are always hungry. You will be turning into Pippin soon enough!"

"Well I would much rather turn into him than you any day. You're no fun!" I laughed at the look on Merry's face as he scowled at me in a very childish manner. I pouted then added, "someone make me food"

"Yes Miss Clara right away all mighty one!" drawled Pippin in an amusing voice before he laughed, "do we look like your kitchen help?"

I sighed dramatically before uttering, "Please kind gentlemen of the shire?" hoping that would smooth at least one of them over. I had no energy to argue, but I hated cooking, female or not and it was one of my least favourite chores of back home. I resisted the urge to let my thought linger on home again as I turned back to look at my fellow friends with puppy eyes hoping to quell the fight before it dragged on any further. I was indeed ravenous!

"No!" Pippin almost squealed as I saw his eyes twinkle, "You are the only female here which means you should be cooking for us!" I was faintly aware of Merry and Sam drifting back slightly hoping to go unnoticed in the shadows as not to get caught in the crossfire of my anger when I erupted.

I turned to glare Pippin in the eye and made sure to hold my gaze until the smile was wiped completely from his face and replaced with a look of fear before coughing and replying, in a tone which was the sweetest I could muster, "hmm, you are right Pippin. Could someone light me a small fire please and I will make us something. What do we have to cook?" I stood up slowly, and as graceful as I could, from my spot besides a sleeping Frodo and walked towards Sam, completely ignoring the dumbfounded look on Pippins face as I passed, "Sam will you do me the honours of lighting a fire please?" it took him a few minutes to collect himself before he smiled and began busying himself with the task at hand.

"Ehm, sure Miss Clara. No problem" he managed to mutter before lighting a fire and collecting some food out of his overflowing pack. I bit back the urge to laugh at everyone's reactions to me being so nice. It wasn't like I was horrible usually; I just always argued my point till I was blue in the face. Besides, everyone knows I don't like sexist comments, especially from Pippin who took advantage of that to push my buttons. He was nowhere near sexist in the slightest. I thought I would just bite my tongue this time however and get on with things. I would be able to eat quicker that way and I could get them back with my rubbish cooking. Time went by in silence as I cooked. The others just sat quietly, staring at me and the food in the pan, patiently waiting for it to be ready for their consumption. Which would properly be never by the look of the burnt food, I was a terrible cook. One of the reasons why I detested cooking.

"Can I have some bacon? Please...?" Pippin cautiously asked beside me as if afraid my new found politeness would disappear with the smallest wrong word.

"Of course" I smiled as I handed him some, trying my best not to scold myself on the roasting pan in the process, "want a tomato Sam?"

There was a scuffle behind me before a voice hissed, "what are you doing?"

I turned to see Frodo behind us fully awake and annoyed it seemed.

Merry pointed to the fire, "tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon" this seemed to just aggravate Frodo even more as he scrambled closer to us, his face etched in utter shock and disbelief.

I signalled to a plate beside me, "we saved some for you" I even flashed him a larger than necessary smile for good measure.

"Put it out you fools!" he hissed as he attempted to stop out the flames of the fire with his bare hairy feet, "put it out!"

"Alright! Just stop ruining the food will you! It is ruined enough without you adding to it!" I exclaimed as I tried to salvage some ash covered sausages. What the hell what wrong with him?

"Well that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin huffed beside me. I looked at him and started laughing. We were arguing about burnt food in the middle of the night in baron land. Any food, no matter what condition it was in, was a luxury out here. My laughter stopped instantly however when I heard a loud unnatural screech from the fields bellow. It couldn't be I thought desperately. My eyes popped out of their sockets nearly as I gazed harder into the darkness bellow, trying my best to distinguish the shapes more clearly, make out figures if I could. I was aware of my hands trembling as I turned to look at Frodo, who had somehow found his way over next to me and was perched looking over the edge also. He looked up and our eyes locked as we shared the same look of fear at what we recognised approaching the base of the hill. He shoved me harshly behind him towards Pippin and the others shouting one singular word "GO!"

* * *

I ran faster than I had ever run before. Faster than the first night I had encountered the riders. I knew what they were now, what they were capable of. I was scared, petrified even. Merry, Sam and Pippin were running with me. Frodo was lagging behind and is struggling with the ability to run. It was then that I realised how tired he look compared to the rest of us; his face was starting to look slightly ashen instead of the glowing fair complexion I was so used to. He had heavy bags under his eyes that had a slight tint of blue to them. I tried to slow down slightly so I could fall in line with him and help him run, but Merry and the others pushed me forward clearly taking Striders words to protect me very seriously.

We reached the ruins of the watchtower faster than I anticipated. I noticed Frodo had caught up with us, with the help of Sam no doubt. Ever the loyal friend was Sam. We stood huddled in the centre of the ruins, craning for any noise or sighting of the beings in black around us. The pillars of the tower offered little coverage and protection from all seeing eyes as they were decayed beyond belief. I searched frantically for Strider, hoping he was on his way back by now and had noticed trouble with his almighty senses. I felt Frodo tense behind me as I reached out and searched for his hand, grabbing it in urgency as I dared to chance a glance at where he was looking. I wish I hadn't as I felt my face whiten even more than It was already at the sight of a black rider approaching us through two weather beaten pillars, sword drawn and ready for battle. If he had a face it would be full of joy and excitement at finding us, five Hobbits all huddled together and useless to any of his advances. I knew this. I feared this.

The rest of the nightly creatures where now behind whom I guessed were their leader. Six of them in total, towering over all of us and advancing slowly as if teasing us almost. I could feel my nails digging into Frodo's hand, no doubt breaking skin as I felt his hand tighten around mines. I was faintly aware of the others tentatively backing up towards a large almost wall like block of stone opposite from the advancing cloaked men of death.

Sam, the ever brave Sam, leapt in front of the rest of us shouting, "back you Devils!" as he frantically swiped his sword, which was a mere carving knife compared to the weapons the cloaked beings had. The front one merely pushed Sam out the way with little effort. I closed my eyes at the sound of flesh and bone contacting solid stone and ground.

I felt us huddle closer together as Merry and Pippin stood banded together in front of Frodo and I, shaking but trying their best to be brave. I admired their courage greatly at this moment and took back everything I ever thought about them being useless. They were my brave Hobbits. The same rider who tossed Sam aside so easily approached the rest of us and did the same with Merry and Pippin. It was only me left between him and Frodo now. Weapon less and so scared I thought I might actually pass out from fear.

Frodo's grip loosened greatly on my hand and I struggled to hold on to him in fear of losing him. I felt him falter behind me and drop his sword, utterly over come with fear and scramble backwards closer to the wall behind us. I could almost feel the cold non-existent breath of the being in front of me and decided to grab the sword at my feet and offer my feeble attempts of trying to protect Frodo. He needed my help and I was not about to let him down when everyone else had been there for him, for us. Protected us and risked their lives. I got as far as gripping the hilt of the blade before I felt cold hard arms like steel, pick me up and toss me aside. I screamed in pain as I felt my body connect with a rock not far from where I was. I looked back to Frodo just in time to see him disappear as the creature stabbed its blade of hell into the dark nothingness that was Frodo's form a moment ago.

I felt arms grab me as a human voice shouted, words I couldn't quite make out in my current state of confusion. I looked up and was more than relieved to see it was Strider who was gripping my arm and dragging me to my feet as he brandished a flame to the riders, their squeals ringing through my head like a deafening wail. I noticed Merry and Pippin not far and decided to leave the safety of Striders side to go help them up, he would not be much help with me round his feet I thought.

"Come on! Get up!" I called to Pippin as I tried to heave him to his feet, Merry joining me suddenly.

"Are you okay" he asked as he appeared at my side. I noticed his head had a slight cut on it but apart from that he was the picture of health.

"I am fine" I mumbled as Pippin finally stood up, woundless and unharmed. Thank the Valor!

"Strider! Help him Strider!" Sam's voice shouted from the side of us, the side which I was crouching with Frodo only moments ago. Oh no what has happened to him!

We ran up behind Striders crouching form as he held a broken blade in his hand, "he has been stabbed by a Morgul blade" he hissed as the sword turned to ash and he dropped it to the beaten ground beneath us, "this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elven medicine" he solemnly said as he scooped Frodo into his arms and began to walk off calling for us to keep close.

I didn't know what had happened. Hadn't Frodo disappeared? How did he get stabbed? I couldn't see him as Striders rushed form hid him from my view, but from Striders words, he wasn't looking good. I quickened my paced as we reached a clearing in the woods not far from Amon Sûl. The screeching of the infuriated riders echoed around us, we ran deeper into the woods trying our best to put as much distance as possible between us and them deathly riders.

"Hurry!" Striders worried voice called behind to us as I grabbed onto Pippin to help quicken my pace, he was faster than me. He gratefully clasped my hand in his and pulled me forward, quickening my pace but not by much.

"Its six days from Rivendell!" cried Sam as he panted from attempting to keep up with Striders long treads so to be closer to Frodo. He added in a quieter and solemn voice, "he will never make it..."

I felt Pippins hand clasp tighter onto mine as we ran even faster than what I thought was possible. He cannot die! I will not let him die! I could feel tears flying from the corners of my eyes as we rushed forward, a desperate attempt to do something, anything to help Frodo. This is my entire fault! I knew deep down that I wouldn't have made much difference, but I hesitated to long and didn't even protect him. Maybe even if I had acted quicker, grabbed the dagger faster then I would have held them vile creatures off just long enough for Strider to show up and help us. Save us. I felt so ashamed. So...so guilty. I shouldn't be on this journey. I was not helping the cause, only adding more distress. I may have killed Fr... My thoughts trailed off. I couldn't even think that never mind say it aloud. It was not true! It would not happen!

"Frodo! Frodo!" Striders frantic words brought me back to my senses, as I watched in horror as he began shaking Frodo's lifeless form in his arms. This could not be it! It just couldn't be! I let go of Pippins hand and urged myself to go faster, to reach the front where Strider and Frodo were. It seemed my feet listened to my brain, my heart for once in my life as I neared Sam who was at Striders side. I could make out Frodo's seating pale form almost as a chilling sound bellowed into the air which froze my heart.

"GANDALF!" shrieked the outline in the Rangers tight embrace before he went limp. What have I done!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here I am again with another update. Seems like I am shooting them out fast atm doesn't it? Hopefully it will continue as it seems like I am on a steak here. Three in a row in one month? SHOCKING! Lol. Anyways, big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I have had 2,050 hits since I have posted this story and only 20 reviews! I love all who are only just reading, but if you could just take a moment to tell me how I am doing, how the story is then I would appreciate it muchly. Thanks. :] Oh and big shout out to REBECCASEVERUSSNAPE who has reviewed the last two chapters. I am indebted to you, thanks! :] Enjoy chapter eleven and the introduction of our favourite Elven woman, Arwen. This chapters dedicated to you m'dear! :P Oh, READ and REVIEW please!**

_Chapter Eleven: Rivendell_

"Strider what's wrong with him? What's wrong with him!" I shouted as I grabbed onto the man's arm, the tears in my eyes blinding my sight ever so slightly so that all I could make out was shapes. Figures of the sickly pale hobbit silent in the Rangers strong grasp.

He didn't look at me or even acknowledge my presence as he spoke, "Take her. Calm her down," arms gripped my shoulders as I felt myself slow down to a light jog. I felt short comforting arms envelop me as I crumpled into their embrace, welcoming their warmth, "we shall rest soon" Strider added before he disappeared up ahead again taking a hopefully sleeping Frodo with him.

"It's okay Clara. Everything's gonna be okay..." a voice soothed me as it began to urge me along the path again. The path to where, I did not know. We would never make it to Rivendell in this state that was sure. We were lost. He was lost.

"Clara come on! Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it" another voice, a cheerier one, sounded next to me, making me look up from my position of staring at my feet and see who was so happy at a time like this. Green eyes met mine; Pippin. His eyes were wet from crying but he strained a smile no doubt for my benefit. I felt hands tighten around my shoulder then and decided to see who was holding me, supporting me; Merry. I looked up at him in awe as his face was emotionless. He was being strong for me and Pippin. He always was the rock of our trio. Something snapped in me as that thought came to pass. Why should he have to bare me and Pippin's burden as well as his own? Why should he have to be the one to help me when this was partially my fault? I quickly straightened myself up and attempted to shake his hand off my shoulder, attempted to stand by myself and carry on. Be strong for once. All I managed to do was shake him off my shoulder and onto my hand, sweaty palm gripping sweaty palm. At least I am not being physically supported by him anymore I thought. It is a start.

"We rest here for a moment, catch our breaths. Then we must make haste for we don't have much time..." Striders calm and authoritive voice called back to us as we reached a clearing in the woods. Four maybe five stone statues stood in the clearing, looming over us like protectors in the dark.

"Look Frodo" Sam's voice gasped as we stopped in the centre of the clearing. I immediately rushed over to find its source knowing that he would be by Frodo's side. I needed to see him. Look at him. See life in his features, "he's going cold!"

I gasped at the sight in front of me; Sam was kneeling on the forest floor clinging onto a sweating Frodo whose eyes were a clouded grey colour and his skin was ashen, a mix of pure white and grey. His brow was furrowed in pain and his deep heavy shallow breaths were tearing the soul out of me. He was dying. Passing into the world of the eternal dark.

"Frodo! Oh Frodo..." I whispered as I dropped down beside Sam, wiping Frodo's brow with one hand as I gripped onto his blood soaked waistcoat with my other. I should have protected him. He was right not to tell me about this, he knew I would be a burden. He knew I would be useless, "I'm so sorry Frodo. I am so sorry..."

"Is...Is he going to die..." Pippin said in such a hushed tone that I had to look at him for confirmation that he had actually spoken. He looked close to a mental breakdown as his hands shook and his face was white with shock and worry. His question made me stop breathing and I shot my eyes to Strider waiting for his answer. He would know what to do. He was a Ranger, a healer. He had to know how to save him...

Strider tilted his head to the floor, "he is passing into the shadow land. He will soon become a wraith like them"

I felt Frodo shudder beneath my icy fingers as he gasped for air. I quickly turned back to look at him as I began to gently sweep his hair off his face in slow soothing motions, as deathly wails sounded in the air around us. They were near. They were coming for him, for us.

"You are okay Frodo. You are going to be okay. Shush, everything will be fine..." I hushed as I repeated the words over and over again like a mantra. My mantra for Frodo and his health. His life. I heard Striders words echo in my head _he will soon become a wraith like them._ No, he couldn't! I lovingly patted his face, his cheeks, being careful not to hurt his already battered frame. He was fragile like one of Bilbo's exquisite tea cups. He needed to be handled with care, with love. His breathing evened out as I moved my hand from his waistcoat to his hand, clutching it for dear life. He would survive this. I would never forgive myself if he didn't...

"They're close!" called Merry as he appeared at my side, rubbing my shoulders in a comforting gesture while trying his best to avoid laying his gaze on our deathly friend at our feet.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" the stoic Ranger called to Sam who instantly left his bedsit beside me and rushed over to where I assumed Strider was.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil"

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed"

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry!" Strider stated as I heard feet scurry away from the clearing and into the forest. I hoped they would find something soon as Frodo was looking worse if that was even possible. His eyes were rolling about in their sockets as he uttered gasping noises, almost light screeches. I began soothing him again with my light touch as I felt Pippin sit down where Sam was not moments ago.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion apart from fear. We all felt it. Fear of what was going to happen. Fear of what Frodo's fate would be. Fear of him not coming back to us...

"He is fine. He is going to make it" I attempted to say firmly, only my words were feeble and full of doubt. I felt hot and heavy tears soak my face as I lost control of my emotions and let them flow freely over the figure before me. I sunk my head into his chest, blood and dirt smothering my face but I didn't care. Why was all this happening? Why couldn't we be in the Shire just now arguing who was going to steal the tomatoes? It was all too surreal.

I became faintly aware of light above me as the hand on my shoulder tightened somewhat as Merry's voice spoke, "who is she?"

I snapped my head up wondering who they could possibly be talking about when I saw a glowing form in front of me. She was tall, slender and elegant. Dressed head to toe in pastels that matched her glowing complexion perfectly. It was when I noticed her face I gasped, her ears were pointed and her features beautiful. She was an Elf!

Her hand brushed mine as she began to mop Frodo's brow in a mothering manner. A loving manner. She was here to help us, "Frodo" her voice was fair and heavenly. Frodo stirred at the sound as if coming back to life at her words. I clasped his hand in mine once more as I heard Strider approach us, plants in hand.

"She's an elf!" Sam gawked. I found the courage to smile a little at his innocence. He was overwhelmed by the presence of an Elf even in such a dire situation as this. Only Sam could both worry and be in awe.

"He is fading" she whispered to Strider as he tugged back Frodo's shirt, exposing his gruesome wound in all its gory detail. I clasped a hand over my mouth as the sight of it made my stomach turn. It was a shade of black and blue which was inhuman, evil. The blood was oozing out in a thick clumpy manner as if trying to escape the horridness of the wound itself. The sight of Strider sticking and pushing some chewed leaves in it furthered my appeal to empty my stomach as I resorted to turning my head into Merry's chest beside me. He wrapped his arms around me protectively in return. "He is not going to last. We must get him to my Father" the Elven maid's voice almost sang as it spoke.

I shifted as I felt Frodo being lifted into the air, Striders arms around his weakening frame, once again supporting him easily. I looked between everyone in our group with a questioning gaze. What was going on? Where was he taking him? Elvish filtered through my ears as I tucked myself out of Merry's grasp and saw that Strider and the Elf were talking together in her language, clearly disagreeing over something from there back to back sentences and their pained expressions as he placed Frodo on a horse that I had not noticed being there before.

Pippin looked at me for answers, "what are they saying?" I shrugged my shoulders in return. I never paid much attention to the meanings when Frodo had spoken Elvish before. Poor Frodo. Would he ever speak Elvish again? Would I ever be blessed to hear his gentle voice upon my ears one more time?

"...I do not fear them" came the firm angelic notes of the female as she mounted the horse, riding off into the woods. The trees engulfed her figure before I could even glance at Frodo one last time. Would I ever see him again after tonight?

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" shouted Sam as he rushed over to Strider. The ranger dipped his head to the floor in a defeated manner. I was most truly terrified now if Strider had given up hope.

"Goodbye..." I whispered into the forest where the Elf had disappeared from moments ago with my best friend. I knew then that I might never see him again and I didn't want to even try and comprehend what that would mean. Merry's rough grasp was on my hands again as I was tugged unwillingly along on our pointless trek. There was no point. There was no hope. Why should we bother.

* * *

"Clara you have to eat something" begged Merry's grim voice as he pushed an apple into my face, "please for me?"

I looked up into his face and sighed as I saw the pity and pleading in his eyes. I would take it off him but I doubted I would be able to eat it. It had been four days since Frodo had been taken away from us. I had only eaten bites of things, plain things as my stomach could not handle anything else. The thought of the unknown was killing me. I could barely eat nor sleep worrying about everything, about him. It was night time and almost everyone else was sleeping apart from me. Merry had rested back down behind me now that he had convinced me to _eat _something. He hadn't left my side since it happened. He was my rock; emotionless and strong. It wasn't like he felt nothing, just hid it all, bottled it up to spare the rest of us anymore hurt. That was Merry, the strong one. Pippin had been crying every now and again, eyes red and sore now as he slept in front of me. Curled up in a protective ball trying to hide from reality. Sam had wavered behind since it happened. Stayed with Bill the pony refusing to talk or converse with the rest of us. He was alone in his thoughts and liked it that way so we left him to it. Strider on the other hand was always alone. He was used to being in solitude. He led us through rough terrain silently, offering a helping hand when we needed it and a comforting word when we were unsure. He was our leader. Our figure of hope who was guiding us to safety. To Frodo. Then there was me. I was numb, tired of crying, tired of thinking, tired or worrying. Tired. We had run nothing short than the whole ways here with nothing but a few hours rest each night and no stops during the day. We had to make haste. We were, according to Strider one days trek away from Rivendell. It was heaven and hell all in one word. Who knew what would be waiting there for us? I dared to think... I tucked the abandoned apple into my bag as I settled down, readying myself for another night of nightmares, of restless sleep.

The night terrors were always the same. The dark looming figures of the riders looming over me, over Frodo and me. The sword at me feet, cold and solid. So near yet so far. Me bending down, the metal hilt in my hand. Cold and deadly and then nothing. Hard shoulders knocking me back and making me hit the ground. Hard. Bone, skin, flesh tearing. Hurting. Screams echoing in my head, all around me. Questioning me, blaming me.

"Why didn't you save him?"

"You should have moved faster you stupid girl!"

"Frodo! Frodo! Why?"

"Clara you are useless!"

And then the worst of all, "Why didn't you help me. You left me..." Frodo's voice. His scream. It was always the same. The same voices, the same people. Sam, Pippin, Merry, Strider and then Frodo. It was insane, crazy to think that I could have done something, helped him. But what if? I just couldn't shake it. It refused to budge. I knew deep down it wasn't my fault but who knew what a few seconds of me attempting to strike a wraith would do to the timeline. Would it of given enough time to Strider to come and save him? I would never know. No-one would. I felt sleep overpower me as my thoughts lingered on that one thought; what if?

* * *

"Her father will help him. Do not worry" Strider eased as I looked up to him, shocked that he had spoke. It was late afternoon and I had drifted away from Merry's watchful eye to walk beside Strider, hoping to seek some of the comfort that he gave me the night of our last talk together.

"Hmm..."I managed to mumble. I felt weak, drained. I knew I needed to eat something more than a few apple bites soon if I wanted to last but pushed that thought aside. Food could wait till after I had seen to Frodo's state.

"You shouldn't worry so much. She is a fine rider and would not give up on him" his eyes sparkled of a past as he spoke. Fond memories perhaps? I smiled, I was glad that he had something nice to look back on, to take his mind off our current dwellings.

"You know her well?" I couldn't resist the urge to ask. I wanted to know more about her, wanted to know if she would look after him. It was silly, but I needed to hear those words.

He pondered the question for a moment before he spoke, "Yes, but I have not seen her for quite some time. We are very old friends..." he smiled slightly as we continue our walk in silence. I wanted to ask how he came to meet an Elf in his travels but thought the timing was unwise. There were more pressing issues at hand.

"I see towers!" Pippin cried from behind me as I shot my gaze to follow his pointing had. He was right! White towers could be seen from over the hill in front of us not to far ahead. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked to Strider for confirmation of what it meant.

"It is Rivendell. We are no more than an hour of two away" he smiled as he began trudging up the hill, helping me ever so slightly as I tried to trudge ahead. A new wave of energy flowing through me at the knowledge that we were so close! "Come, we must cross that river by nightfall"

I smiled the first smile in days and ran ahead towards the river. He will be fine, I will see him soon. We will all be together again. These thoughts urged me on. Hope kept me going.

* * *

The river crossing was wet, but refreshing. It was a mere doddle to Strider who stood almost six foot high and waded through the river with ease, unlike the rest of us mere small people. The water went up to our necks and we had to do everything to keep from sinking under. The urge to cross it, of what could be waiting on the other side kept my stamina up however, and we crossed it without much harm. Eventually that is. I felt anew as white buildings emerged closer than ever. Tall and grand just like the race they housed. It was almost natural the way they stood, windowless and some roofless with the surrounding nature. No window shutters or thatched roofs stood between the inside and the outside. They were almost as one. It was astounding to say the least.

"Beautiful..." I gasped as we entered tall steel gates. Their intricate carving of flowers and vines was most definitely an art.

"This my friends, is the city of Rivendell. Home to master Elrond and all who he calls Friend" Strider beamed, as if showing off his own home to us. He seemed very attached and proud of this place. He obviously found himself here many a time on his wonderings. I smiled slightly feeling welcome here to. It was a tranquil place that seem to be able to calm anyone down, even the most worrying of people like me it seemed.

"Ah, Aragorn you have made it!" greeted a tall fair Elf as he enveloped Strider in a warm embrace. Aragorn? Maybe it was Elvish. He turned to me and smiled one of the most dashing smiles I have ever seen. I had to stop myself from swooning at the sight like an idiot, "And you must be the lovely Miss Clara. I have heard a lot about you my lady" he bowed low before me making me blush, "Come, your friend is waiting"

"Frodo!" gasped Sam as he ran towards the Elf, "He is well?"

"He is as well as can be expected" he shot Strider a knowing look before smiling at me and my Hobbit companion again, "Come, you should see for yourself little Master"

I beamed a large smile at his words as I shot Pippin and Merry relieved looks. He was safe and well, Frodo was alive! They beamed back at me as we all ran forwards, towards the tallest house.

Laughter could be heard behind us as a voice shouted, "I am afraid it is this way my friends!" I stopped instantly in my tracks and blushed at our mistake. We had all been too excited we had rushed off without directions. Typical of us!

"Just like Master Bilbo, always full of excitement and in a rush" the Elf laughed in an almost musical tone he gestured to the right direction and we began to quickly, but more elegantly, make our way to were Frodo hopefully was waiting for us. Frodo and Bilbo here, this was surely a dream! I ran to keep up with the rest of my friends as they rushed off frantically, once we had been lost to the Elf and Striders view. This is the place of dreams, I thought as I struggled to catch up. The place where wishes come true!

* * *

We seemed to run around the various hallways for what felt like hours, which was most likely only one hour at most. The walls were tall and the ceilings, when there was any, were detailed in the same intricate pattern as the entrance gate we had passed through not too long ago. The whole place was too grand for muddy Hobbits like us. Yes, we were definitely a contrast to put it nicely. Our hairy mud stained feet dirtied the white marble floors as we ran past various rooms and other tall beautiful and clean looking Elves. None stared too much which was a relief. I couldn't waste any time stopping for questions. We had somewhere to be, someone to see.

"Oh look its Gandalf!" Pippin called from the front of us, signalling to someone who was just exiting one of the many doors around us. We flocked to the old man like moths to a beam of light.

"Hello ,hello my friends" he chuckled as we scrambled around his feet, each of us shouting about Frodo and where he was, how Gandalf himself had gotten here and everything in-between. We were an inquisitive bunch, "Yes all will be answered soon. Frodo however, is in there" he indicated to the room which he had just left, "he is sleeping still and has been since he has arrived" the look on our faces must have urged him to continue, "He is alright, just resting" he smiled.

I physically exhaled as Sam took charge and opened the door after Gandalf had turned and left us to it. The room was quiet except for the faint sounds of nature which could be heard through the window which held no shutters. All was white in the room, except from the odd tapestry on the walls which were a royal blue and silver detail. I could feel myself shaking, with excitement or nerves I did not know. One thing was certain though, I couldn't wait too much longer to find out. I stepped out from behind Merry when my wandering eyes found the bed. Sam was already hovering beside it, hands fussing over the covers and fixing the small frame which lay underneath. I immediately dashed off to be beside him, stopping only to stand on the opposite side of Sam. It would have been nice to kneel, but unfortunately the bed was too high for that. I decided to sit on the chair that was beside me instead, which was a feat to climb up on its own, and found myself gazing onto the figure which had plagued my thoughts ever since the night of the watchtower. His face was pearly white now, not ashen or stricken which I was glad of. His clothes had been changed and he had been cleansed, cloaked in creams and whites, he almost looked Elven in quality as he lay in a peaceful sleep; his features relaxed and soft. He looked at ease, happy. I smiled as I let my fingers dance over the sheets to his hand and encircled them around his. He shifted slightly but relaxed again almost instantaneously.

"It's nice to see him well" Merry stated, his voice monotone as he approached me. His gaze never swaying from the figure in the massive bed before us.

"Hmm..." I mumbled as I continued to stare at Frodo also, my fingers drawing little circles in the palm of his hand. I was too tired to talk, I was drained. I could feel everything hitting me at once as I took in my friend's healthy appearance. I laid my head on the edge of the bed besides Frodo's chest. I couldn't think anymore, just wanted to rest my weary head. Not letting go of Frodo's hand in the slightest as I did so. I refused to let him go after what had happened. Not now, not ever. I was faintly aware of voices around me as footsteps came and went. The room quieter now, except for the sounds of Sam's light snoring. I felt my mind go blank and fill with sleep as I snuggled further into the bed getting comfortable. I smiled as I realised all would be well now that Frodo was safe. We could all go home soon after we had spoken to Gandalf. All could go back to the way it was before. I smiled one more time as I drifted off into a calm and untroubled sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter; WOLVIEGURL, ZELDA12343, JEN LEWIS and REBECCASEVERUSSNAPE. The last two are reviewing almost every chapter! Thank yous sooo much! Virtual cookies? Lol. :P Anyways, here is chapter twelve. It's filler between Frodo being healed and Frodo waking up. Just little snippets from the day spent in-between. Hope yous like it! READ and REVIEW lovelies! Ta! :]**

Chapter Twelve: Elvish Hospitality

I woke up from the motion of sweeping hands in my hair, stroking and untangling my messy head of curls. It was then that I realized where I was and sat up as if lightening had just struck me. My eyes instantly found the owner of the hands; Merry.

I fixed my dress as I stood up quickly form my uncomfortable position in the chair next to Frodo's still sleeping form. I must have slept right through the night, "Hello Merry" I addressed him formally, uncomfortable with the situation I had just found us in, "is it morning still?"

He stood a good few feet away from me now, shuffling his feet as he cleared his throat ready to speak, "It is not long after sun up. Breakfast is to be served soon Strider said"

An awkward silence filled the air between us as I looked around trying desperately to think of a way to break it. What was he doing stroking my head? I must have been having another nightmare and he was trying to calm me down I concluded. I blushed instantly at the thought of disturbing the Elves with my troubled dreams and looked at my hands in embarrassment. It was then that I realized I was still holding onto Frodo's hand. Had I slept all night holding it? My blush deepened as I gently uncurled my fingers from his sleeping grasp and stood up, ready to leave for breakfast.

"Where is Pippin and Samwise?" I pondered aloud, not intentionally meaning for Merry to answer.

Merry pointed across the room to the other side of the bed to were a sleeping form lay huddled on a chair snoring, "Sam is still asleep and Pippin is pestering Strider to direct him to where the kitchens are"

I smiled at the thought of a _starving _Pippin annoying the Ranger. He would be most un-amused by his nagging I thought, a small chuckle escaping my lips. I tried my best to flatten my mess of curls as I walked towards Merry, "do you know where I can freshen up and change? I am still covered in mud and leaves from our trek here"

Merry smiled at me as he led me to a door leading from Frodo's room into a grand hallway, "Gandalf came back last night after you and Sam fell asleep and showed us to our rooms. Yours is over there" he indicated to a carved wooden door not three foot from the room we had just exited, "Pippin, Sam's and I's room is just across from yours. Gandalf said that they wanted to keep us all together and close to Frodo"

I smiled as I began heading towards the door Merry had pointed out as mine, stopping just before opening it and turned back to my friend, "will you wait for me to dress so we can head to breakfast together? I am afraid if I wonder alone around here I shall most definitely find myself lost!"

"Sure, I shall meet you in the hallway in an hour Clara" he bowed slightly and left, heading towards his own room. I stood rooted to my place for a second bewildered by his strange behaviour before I shook all silly thoughts from my head and entered my room.

The sight of it made me gasp in awe even though it was not much different from the room next door where Frodo was housed. It was coloured in more golden tones than the other room and the window was larger, a leave covered balcony spawning out from it overlooking the city. It was beautiful. My eyes caught sight of the bed then and I noticed several dresses had been placed neatly on top of the golden covers; several Elven dresses. Upon closer examination I noticed they were much shorter than normal and seemed to be about my size in height. The wheels in my head clicked together as I realized they must be for me. I beamed as I took in their exquisite details and wondered how strange it would be to wear one. I was sorting through the three or so dresses when a knock sounded at my door and a tall Elven beauty walked in, lighting the already bright surroundings even more with here radiance.

"Hello, my name is Erulastiel" she smiled warmly as she gave me the smallest of curtseys, "Your young friend called and said you were in need of a bath?"

I felt myself blushing and did not know why as I timidly placed the dresses back on the bed, "Ehm...yes thank you kindly Lady Erulastiel" I attempted my most ladylike of curtseys and was shocked to hear her laugh. Whimsical and regal to my ears.

"There is no need for formalities my lady; I am only an Elfen maid. A lady in waiting in human terms perhaps" she moved aside as three male Elves entered carrying large pitchers of scolding water and a fourth with a large steel basin, "I shall stay and help you bathe" she smiled and nodded to the male Elves as they exited, leaving us alone again only this time with a hot basin full of water at the foot of the bed.

I nodded politely as I undressed quickly and rushed over to the bath, grabbing a chair in the process to help me clamber in without hurting myself. How I was going to get out was a mystery that would have to wait. I instantly felt the steam scold my dirty skin and soothe all my aches that I had somehow accumulated over the past week or two. The Elven maid, Erulastiel was soon by my side with a sponge and some soap. She helped me scrub my hair as I scrubbed my dirt encrusted body until raw. I felt immensely better as she helped me out of the bath like a small child; my cheeks flame red as she did so, and left all the filth behind in the now dark brown water. It felt good to be clean again.

She offered me one of the dresses, "I think the silver would look nice on you. It would look nice for the feast tonight" I gave her a small smile as I accepted the dress and changed quickly, embarrassed by all the hospitality I had been receiving. I wasn't used to being taken care of by anyone else accept maybe my own Mother. I wiped a tear of joy as I thought of how soon I would be seeing her again as Erulastiel came towards me and started taming my hair. I could really get used to all this I thought.

* * *

"Where is the dining room again?" I asked Merry for what felt like the fifteenth time, "I thought you said you knew where it was?"

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, clearly annoyed at my constant questioning, "I do although I have only been there once last night," he looked around us again as I started looking for someone to ask, an Elf perhaps who actually knew where to go, "Ah! It's this way" he pointed to the left of us were the slightest of noises could be heard, "I can hear Pippin from all the way back here!"

I chuckled at his statement as we began heading towards the noise, voices getting louder and louder as we did, "Pippin is a rather loud eater I suppose" I shot him a smirk and he laughed in return. We turned a sharp corner and I stopped to stared at the room before us; numerous long slender tables were lined here and there as regal banners and other prizely decorations lined the large stone walls surrounding them. My gaze immediately shot to the direction of someone calling my name, Pippin.

"Clara, you're awake at last!" he yelled as I ran towards him giving him a tight squeeze before I sat down beside him, "How long did it take you to dress? Sam's been here for ages and he woke up after you!"

I glared at him then as my gaze quickly found Samwise sitting across from me and beside where Merry had just sat down, "very amusing Pip! Sam how are you? It seems we fell asleep in Frodo's last night, how embarrassing"

The stoutly Hobbits cheeks tinged pink as he placed down his half eaten pork leg, "well we were overly tired Miss Clara. Nothing to be ashamed of"

Pippin laughed at this then started coughing, choking on his own food before spluttering, "yous fell asleep in chairs at his bed!" he coughed again trying to clear his throat before he continued to mock, "you were snoring like a pig" he shot at poor Sam whos face went beet red as he began tucking into his meal again, "and you Clara were griping poor Frodo's hand like he was going to disappear!"

I felt my own face heat up at his words as I began absentmindedly picking food of the table and onto the plate in front of me. It was going to be a long few days until we could go home at this rate. How I wish Pippin was still sleeping I thought as he continued to poke fun at me throughout the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"What is there to do here?" Pippins voice sighed next to me as he plopped down on the stone bench. We were currently all sitting in one of the beautiful gardens of Rivendell twiddling our thumbs. I am ashamed to say that the awe of the place had already worn off and we found ourselves restless and bored. It seems that Rivendell was a place of beauty and not much fun in the aspect of causing trouble. The Elves were far too regal and wise to accept any of our nonsense, and I wasn't prepared to unleash it upon them in the first place.

"We can go visit Bilbo? I still have not seen him yet" I smiled as I stood up from my position on the ivory bench and bobbed up and down in excitement. Sam, Pippin and Merry had all already seen Bilbo while I was getting bathed and as much fun as he was in the Shire, he had apparently aged a lot since arriving here and was not as full of energy as he once was. I swept my sweetest gaze over them all as I heard sighs of agreement as they began to stand to their feet.

"Okay but we cannot stay too long as he will no doubt be tired and will not be up for much" Sam stated as he began to walk ahead, leading the way to where Bilbo had been housed. I was excited and sad. As much as I wanted to see Bilbo, I didn't want to see him looking frail and old. That was not the Bilbo I remembered and was not the Bilbo I wanted to remember from here on forth. I just hoped that Pippins need to exaggerate had gotten the better of all my friends this time.

We had only been here a night, yet I found myself already becoming immune to the beauty of this place. All the hallways seemed the same and there were too many doors for simply just accommodation purposes. I didn't like somewhere that I could easily get lost in. As beautiful as the Elves and their home was, I liked simple things. I liked Hobbit things, and could not wait till I was home again to experience them.

Pippin knocked on a door, which looked just as familiar as all the other ones in the hallway, as we stood and waited patiently for an answer.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Pippin suggested as Merry knocked again, just before the door creaked open to expose a small grey haired Hobbit. I could make out it was Bilbo quite clearly, although he looked a good twenty winters or so older than I had remembered. Surely his journey here had not stressed him this much, I thought. His warm smile and soft entrancing eyes were the same though as he smiled at us, motioning for us to come in.

"Clara!" he exclaimed as he enveloped me in a warm hug, "I have been wondering when you would find the time to drop by"

"Sorry Bilbo, I took longer than expected to wake and dress this morning and missed the earlier visit" I smiled softly down at him as he left my grasp and tottered over to where a pot of steaming tea and some china cups were situated, "I think that the journey here had taken it out of me. I slept much longer than I would have liked!"

"Shush shush my dear, doesn't matter now" he called as he started busying himself with the cups, "sweet tea isn't it my dear?"

"Hmm yes thanks, I can do that though if you want?"

"No no, sit down with the rest of them and I will be right over" I hesitated before reluctantly following his orders, finding a space between Pippin and Samwise at the small table they were sitting around near the open window in the corner.

"Here" Bilbo voiced, as he plonked a tray with five cups onto the table before returning with a tray of strange looking fruits and breads, "I'm afraid all there is to eat is Elven food" he smiled as his gaze landed on Pippin who looked upset for a fraction of a second before grinning and digging into the Elven treats as if he was actually starving when breakfast was not too long ago.

"So, how is Frodo? Any change from this morning?" Bilbo asked, faking an air of indifference although his eyes were intense and searching, "I won't have much chance of seeing him until tomorrow at best. Gandalf assures me he is recovering well though"

I didn't know what to say on this matter as I had been avoiding asking these questions myself all morning. I trusted Gandalf's word that he was fine, but the thought of him still sleeping and not up and about was nagging at me. I had wanted nothing more than to sit with him after breakfast, but I knew that would only make me worry more and that wouldn't help anyone. Visiting Bilbo was turning out to be a very bad idea indeed I thought as the atmosphere suddenly went sombre.

"Well, he was still sleeping this morning when we visited him and we were planning on going to his straight after here as Gandalf said he should be waking up soon"

My head instantly shot to Pippin as I glared him down, "you never mentioned you had spoken to Gandalf! When did this happen exactly? We should go visit Frodo now in case he is awake and there is no one there!"

I continued to ramble on as I stood, nearly knocking the small table over in the process, and started heading for the door.

"Gandalf said soon Clara" Merry spoke to me as his hand grasped my shoulder to halt my leaving, "besides, Lord Elrond is in his room at the moment and we have been told not to disturb"

I stopped in my tracks then and turned to look at the brown haired Hobbit with a face full of confusion, "Lord Elrond? Is he still healing him?"

Merry's face dropped a little, "Gandalf said that he just wants to check up on him and that we were not allowed to visit until later this afternoon"

I opened my mouth to question further but something about the look Merry was giving me made me close it again, he didn't know anything else. Further questioning would be futile at the moment. I made a mental note then to find Gandalf at some point and ask him what had been going on. I wanted to also find Lord Elrond and his daughter, who had saved Frodo, and thank them in whatever fashion they saw fit. I tried my best to push all other Frodo thoughts aside as I gave Merry a small nod and sheepishly made my way back to the table and the others, who had been faking conversation throughout my little outburst. I really had to get a check on my emotions in future I thought.

"So, does anyone want more tea? I'm afraid there is no more Elvish delicacies to go with it however as Master Took here seems to have eaten them all!" Bilbo's cheery voice erupted through the awkwardness that I had created, as he stood form the table and made some more tea. The look on Pippins ashamed face made me laugh as the other joined me, instantly lightening the mood. Maybe staying for some more tea wouldn't be too bad.

"I heard someone saying that they have a room full of foreign books and old artefacts here somewhere, we should go look for it before we have to leave"

"And what would you do with all those books Pippin? You can't even read!" laughed Merry, as Pippin nudged his shoulder then proceeded to sulk like a small child. I smiled slightly at no one in particular as I relaxed into my chair again, happy at the sharp subject change. My friends certainly did know how to distract me I thought, as Merry and Pippin launched into a silly argument with Sam tutting beside them and Bilbo ignoring it all as he prolonged making more tea. Just like old times, happy times. And with that I relaxed into the flow of things again, with the promise that I would visit Frodo as soon as it was allowed and stay there until he awoke.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi to anyone who is still reading this story. Yous are all very very patient people I have to say! Lol. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chap. Yous know who yous are! I'm not totally in love with this chapter, but the soppy side of me wanted a bit more interaction between Frodo and Clara before he actually wakes up to be able to speak to her. I also wanted to drag the few days out before the council and add a few interactions between the Hobbits and some of the other characters that will be coming into use very soon in the story. It's just sort of filler I suppose for the next few chapters. Anyways, yous all should know the drill by now; READ and REVIEW! :P**

_Chapter Thirteen: Awakening_

I struggled to sleep that night; it was uncomfortable knowing that Frodo was sleeping still only through the thin wall next to my room. His form still and all alone as we were forbidden to sleep in his room after the state Gandalf had found us in the morning of yesterday; me humped over on the bed covered in mud and Samwise curled up on a chair like a snoring cat. Not a pretty sight I assumed. I quickly and quietly made my way over to the window to check the time, hardly even near sunrise I guessed as the night was still as black as coal. I absentmindedly strummed my fingers against the wall as I debated whether or not to break the rules and follow my instincts. Memories of the past several years of my mischievous existence streamed through my mind and I immediately made my decision. I had never followed orders before so why start now? I smiled slightly as the soft thuds of my feet echoed on the marbled floors as I swiftly left my room and headed to where I knew I should have been earlier.

The room was quieter than I expected it to be, as strange as that sounds seeing as no one should have been in it but a peaceful Frodo. I quickly scanned the room to check that I hadn't missed a sleeping Samwise somewhere before I soundlessly made my way over to the place I had awoken in yesterday. The seat hadn't been moved and neither had the person in the bed. It worried me slightly knowing that he had not even shifted in the slightest since I had last seen him. He still lay on his back, his midnight curls cascading over the silken pillow beneath. His arms nestled beside his torso, hands cold from being exposed to the chill of the room. I quickly took one of them into my own hand and rubbed it gently hoping to warm it even just slightly, fixing the sheets over him to warm the rest of his cool form. My eyes found his face in the dimly lit room and the slight movement of his closed eyes and the small smile twitching at the corners of his lips made all the thoughts of disobeying Gandalf to come here disappear entirely. This was where I should have been for the whole of the day. I tried to remember when I had suddenly gotten so close to Frodo that it physically hurt to watch him suffer and I couldn't quite pinpoint when. The day when he had pushed me away all those weeks ago in the Shire was the moment the strong feelings I had of him showed themselves to me, but I could not for the heart of me think of when those feelings had even began. There was no doubt that Merry and Pippin would cause the same hurt and upset if either of them had been in this bed, but the feeling that it would have been different wouldn't shift off my conscious. Was it the mere thing that we were best friends that made me so concerned? Or was it something more? Soft shuffling met my ears and I quickly shook all thoughts from my head and found Frodo was shifting in bed, his fingers tightening around my hand as he moved onto a more comfortable position on his side. Facing me now, his bandaged shoulder more visible as it peeked out the top of the sheets. I tried my best not to look but my curiosity got the best of me and I suddenly found that my free hand had moved of its own accord and was touching his shoulder. My fingers danced gracefully over the wound, careful not to hurt him but trying to ease some of his pain all the same. I knew it would scar, it was deep and ugly in the woods and I knew the same mark lay hidden behind those clever bandages. He shifted again, arms outstretched into the space in front of him. I immediately stopped my pawing of him and gently grabbed his free arm and tried to lull him back to the serenity before I had decided to rudely prod him. Within seconds, I was occupying the small space his arms had been in and was hugging him as he slipped off soundly once again. The same twinge of something different panged in my chest as I lay there, sleep coming over me suddenly as I shook it off to the back of my head for worrying about later. Right now Frodo was hurt and I needed to be here to comfort him and be there to explain when he would finally wake up. He was my best friend and there was no doubt in me that I felt nothing more.

* * *

I was awoken by the horrid noise of sound, loud shouting to be exact. I could tell it was Sam by the gruffness of his voice and the urge to suddenly spring to life and tell him to shush for the sake of my sanity was tempting, but involved too much energy for this moment in time. I settled instead to grumbling and shifting in the bed trying to block out the noise. It was then that I felt a warmth next to me and realised where I was; Frodo's bed. I dug my head even further into the pillow at this realisation and blushed scarlet into the white silk. Thank the heavens it is only Sam and not Pippin or Merry as neither of them would ever let me live this moment down, I was sure of it.

"Sam!" the movement next to me shouted as I felt the bed shift suddenly and an extra weight appeared on it.

"Bless you, you're awake" I faintly heard Sam mumble as the bed shifted again, Frodo moving from lying down to sitting I assumed by the sudden coldness that flooded my left hand side. His fingers uncurled from mine as he propped himself up with his elbows. My face burned even more brightly as I came to the conclusion that I must have been clutching his hand all night again. I was most definitely not getting up until everyone had left the room, including Frodo.

"Sam has hardly left your side" a third voice spoke making me cringe even more, "Miss Clara has been here night and day also. Seems by her still sleeping form she must have been awake most of last night at your side also even though she was specifically told not to visit you at night"

I recognised the voice as Gandalf's at them words. Why was he telling him all this? Surely this wasn't necessary in the slightest. I curled up into the smallest ball I could and continued _'sleeping'. _Light chuckling filled the air as Frodo shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"We had to pull Miss Clara away yesterday," Sam eagerly said, his voice not mocking in anyway but the light heartedness of it clear to everyone in the room, "she would have never of left your side otherwise Mr Frodo. We were all so worried about you, weren't we Mr Gandalf?"

I perked my ears up awaiting the old Wizards wise word but after a few moments nothing came. Frodo's hand grabbed mine softly under the covers and to say I was taken aback by the boldness of it would have been an understatement. It was clear that my pretence of being fast asleep was clearly believable, to him anyways.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you're beginning to mend" Gandalf voiced. It once again reminded me to thank those who had mended the Hobbit who was holding my hand in his. I still had not asked where Lord Elrond or Miss Arwen lived and had certainly not worked up enough courage to talk to either as of yet. They were obviously royalty of some kind here in the land of Elf's, and I didn't think they would want to be bothered by the presence of a mere Hobbit lass.

"Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins" a strong eloquent fourth voice uttered, quickly bringing me out of my reverie and almost causing me to break my façade. Almost.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf addressed the new voice and I faintly began to wonder how I had not even heard him come in. My senses must be more muddled with sleep than I thought.

"It is nice to finally see you up and well Mr Baggins," the Elf spoke as I felt a great presence loom over my side of the bed, making me dig deeper into the sheets. "I see you have been well looked after in my absence"

"Yes Miss Clara seems rather immune to the idea of rules and couldn't quite find it in herself to stay away it seems, even after curfew"

"So it seems"

Why did everyone insist on being in here this morning of all mornings? I took this as an omen that breaking rules was definitely bad. I had at least gotten what I wanted which was being present when Frodo awoken, but somehow I didn't quite remember so many people being present and the vision of me hiding in the bed like some silly girl wasn't quite what I had imagined either. Beggars can't be chooser and all that I suppose.

"Frodo is that you? You're finally awake!" a voice boomed as the sound of the door being thrown open and bare feet slapping off the floor echoed around the room. The bed suddenly dipped again and I had to hold onto Frodo this time as not to fall onto the cold floor. "Clara! Didn't see you there!"

Well there was no point in faking sleep anymore I thought, "Ehm, hi Pippin…" My eyes deliberately never strayed from my hands, which I had swiftly torn away from Frodo only moment ago, and never to that of any of the eyes in the room. Especially that of Gandalf or Lord Elrond.

"It nice to see that Miss Clara has finally decided to join us" Gandalf's voice twinkled over the hype that was Pippin. I knew right then that he knew I was awake all along. Could this possibly get any more embarrassing?

"Yes well I really should go and get ready," I managed to mumble as I awkwardly slid out of bed, trying my best, and failing miserably I might add, to hide my indecency as I was only clad in my under gown. "I shall come back soon" I uttered to no one in particular as I all but ran to the door and nearly bumped into a presence on my way into the hall.

"Clara?"

I didn't need to look up to register who it was, and I certainly wasn't going to stop and chat in the hall while I was freezing in nothing but a thin white gown. "I will speak to you later Merry!" I managed to call out just before I slammed the door to my room shut and all but slid to the floor in sheer relief that I was alone. I would never live this down I thought as I trudged to the closet and began dressing. Dragging the mundane task out as long as I could so I could avoid all the questions for a little while longer at least.

* * *

I managed to hide in my room for what must have been a good few hours more than what I had anticipated until a very alive and much brighter, if that was possible, Pippin burst unwelcomed into my room and demanded that I go outside for a walk with the rest of them. Apparently they had found a stable and where in awe of the horses lodged there.

"So, what where you doing in Frodo's bed this morn?" Pippin just shot out like he was asking about the weather as we were making our way across one of the many gardens outside.

I shifted my feet awkwardly and was at a loss for words seeing as I didn't quite know the answer to that question myself. How did I end up sleeping in Frodo's bed? It's fair to say that as much as I remember how I had gotten there, why did I let it happen? I could of quite easily just lay until he had calmed tossing and turning and took my position on the chair once more but I didn't. "I'm afraid I don't know Pippin"

He shot me one of his rare serious looks for a moment before he began speaking again, "You like each other don't you? It's quite clear to see you know"

I stopped walking at that and stared at him with an open mouth. What the hell was he going on about? Of course I liked him! But as a friend, a close and very dear friend. But nothing more and nothing along the lines of romance.

"Clara c'mon! You must know as everyone else does. It's pretty obvious"

"It is not!" I exclaimed as I began to walk again, marching ahead of him as I tried to stop this awkward and absurd conversation, "besides, I don't like him like that anyways so you clearly don't even know what you are talking about"

"Fine, fine!" he exhaled as he jogged to keep up with my fast lengthy strides, "but you two were in bed together this morning and you cannot deny how that looks"

I had to admit, he was right about that. I need to clear things up with everyone that was there. I didn't want people thinking that I was totally without any sense of manners at all. The image of what my mother and father would say popped into my head and I immediately knew what I had to do. I couldn't disappoint them by acting like protocols and traditions didn't exist just because someone was hurt and unwell. Even if they had almost died. I shook all thoughts of my parents from my mind as I continued to trek ahead, realising after only a few more strides that I dint even know which way we were heading.

As if reading my mind, Pippin grabbed my hand and dragged me off into the opposite direction, "Follow me"

* * *

"Why are there no saddle things?" Pippin asked as he stood next to a rather small brown horse. I was in the box next to him patting Bill seeing as he was the only pony in the stables and that the sheer size of the horses frightened me a little. I was the smallest of us and had a rather annoying fear of everything it seemed.

"Because we respect the animals as they respect us" a male voice spoke at the other end of the stables. The whimsical notes in it told me straight away that it was an Elf, but the sight of the tall regal blonde that stepped out of the shadows and almost danced his way over to us was a little unexpected.

"How do you keep from falling off though?" Pippin piped up another ridiculous but valid question as the male Elf reached us and began stroking the horse Pippin was next to with such a soft and careful touch. It was almost magical the way he was looking at the animal, like he was able to read its thoughts and connect with its innermost being. I watched in awe as I absentmindedly stroked Bill in a less than eloquent fashion.

He leaned down so he was level with Pippin before he spoke, "they would never let someone they trust fall" I shared a confused look with Pippin before he then turned and addressed me, "Lady Arwen seeks to speak with you Miss Clara. She asked me to inform you that she will be in your room at sundown"

Arwen wanted to speak with me? I was slightly taken aback by this information that I forgot I was staring at the Elf like he had two heads, "th-thank you for informing me then Lord…"

"My name is Legolas my Lady" he nodded before he gracefully walked off, but not before whispering something Elfish to the horse which neighed softly in return. I stared after him totally dumbstruck as I fully got a chance to take in his appearance; shimmering blonde hair, tall lean frame which was clad in greens and browns and other earthy tones and steely blue eyes. Not as piercing as Frodo's, but they left an impression nonetheless. He was, in a word, beautiful. I shook my head slightly as Pippins shoulder nudged mine and turned to see him rolling his eyes at me. Clearly I had been staring like a love struck fool.

"We were wondering when you guys would finally get here" Merrys casual tone flitted through the stables as I turned to see him and Samwise standing behind us. Sam was staring around him with a mixture of awe and fear while Merry was staring directly at me. The intensity of his gaze forcing me to duck my head in shame for some odd reason.

"Where is Frodo?" Pippin asked as he began to look around him causing e to do the same. My eyes locked with Merry's for s split moment barely even registering his expression before Sam began to answer.

"He is with Master Bilbo getting reacquainted"

I nodded my head in understanding before turning back to Bill and resuming stroking his coat. I knew I should say something about this morning but where should I start?

"I see you were there when Frodo awoke then?"

My hand froze on Bill's mane and my gaze dropped down to my shuffling feet. I could feel the heat of my cheeks rising and the urge to run away and hide building to an all-time high. Why did Merry have to bring this up now?

Keeping my eyes firmly on the ground I decided to attempt a reply, "yes. I uhm…couldn't wait any longer to see him, as I was so concerned as to why he hadn't awoken yet with him being a close friends and all, and decided to ehm…ignore Gandalf and must have fallen asleep" I mumbled before adding in a much more higher and confident pitch, "Yes that's right I dozed off and awoken not knowing where I was. You know me?"

The noise of my nervous chuckle seemed to echo around the stone walls and I could almost feel eyes burning into my body. I followed the urge to look up and saw Merry's jaw tighten ever so slightly before he mumbled, "oh, I see…"

I stared at him for a moment before the urge to disappear to somewhere else finally erupted over and I turned to no one in particular, "I should go and prepare for Lady Arwen in my room" And fled from the stables like my heels where on fire, clearly leaving more than just confused Hobbits behind me, my dignity also. I am such a fool…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I know, its been a while but please forgive me? Lol. I have put this story on the back burner the last two weeks to do my Xmas shopping so sorry, I am not gonna lie it hasn't been my top priority of recent weeks. :S on the plus sign though, I have finished buying, wrapping and placing all my crimbo presents under the tree and have decorated my whole house and I am therefore free to continue this story now, with hopefully another chapter if not two up before Christmas day. Maybe a little surprise also since yous have all been soo nice and patient. :] anyways, enough with my incessant ramblings and on with the story. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Fourteen: Many Arrivals

Hiding away in my room for the second time that day wasn't exactly one of the brainiest of ideas I had ever had. I had stared out of the window for what must have felt like hours, my gaze lingering over the view of the stables and my mind constantly reminding me of how much of a fool I was being. I was making this little incident out to be a total disaster and felt like everyone was blowing my feelings for Frodo out of proportion. They were being stubborn fools for pressing such futile things and I was being a bumbling idiot for scurrying away every time I was asked a question that was even the slightest bit awkward. Me finding that backbone of mine was not turning out to well at all. I sighed heavily as I watched the sunset behind the surrounding woodland and a soft knock at my door brought me tumbling back to the present.

"My lady Clara" a majestic female Elf spoke as she danced her way into my quarters, "I have longed to speak to you since your arrival"

Caught up in my mindless musings I had totally forgotten Arwen's visit. I had hoped to come back here and attempt to prepare myself to being in the presence of such elegance and authority, after my total mishap this morning with Lord Elrond I needed to make a good impression.

"Good evening my Lady" I just about managed to word out, my mind blank as to what else I could possibly say. I wanted to thank her for coming to help us in the woods and taking Frodo back to be healed. I knew he would not of made it if it were not for her timely arrival.

"Do not be nervous, I have only come to see how you are settling in" she smiled as she gracefully placed herself down on the seat at the dressing table not far from where I was standing at the window.

"Thank you for your concern my Lady" I nodded politely as I made my way over to the bed so I was sitting facing her. My legs were shaking slightly from nerves and I felt if I was sitting they wouldn't be able to show as much. "Everyone's been so kind to me and my fellow Hobbits. I cannot thank your people enough"

She nodded in acceptance of my statement before her eyes twinkled towards mine, "there is no need to thank me for Frodo's health, for I seek no rewards"

I blushed slightly at her knowing what was on my mind before deciding I should probably continue our conversation, "you shall receive my thanks all the same my Lady as I cannot thank you enough for what you and your father, Lord Elrond has done for me and my friends"

"I may know more than what you think Miss Clara, for I too know what it is to experience the loss of someone you love. Minutely as it may be"

I stared at my feet suddenly as my cheeks flushed hot no doubt furthering her thinking that I was in love with Frodo. I really did need to control my emotions more around people as they were clearly over signalling things that did not even exist.

"You do not yet realize it yet, but you will soon enough" she smiled at me as she began to make her way effortlessly over towards the open window to where I was standing only moments ago, "Aragorn and I were once in love, but now everything hangs in the balance" her eyes scanned the ever darkening world outside and rested upon the western horizon, lost in thought. "The world is changing and only love and hope will be able to see it through for the better"

I stared at her maroon covered back as I thought hard about what she might be trying to convey to me. It was obvious that she knew of Frodo's trinket and the implications it was causing but of what else she might have been referring to I was at a loss. I knew of the black riders and they seemed to be most horrid enough but the thought of who they might be working for often kept my thoughts occupied in the middle of the night. I knew it wasn't my place to worry and not in my nature usually, but the horridness of everything that I had seen in the past month of so had made me feel differently. I wanted to know what was being done with the ring before I went home. I needed to know that our journey home to the Shire would be significantly less bothersome than the journey from there. That was the other reason I had wanted to speak with Lord Elrond, although I had an inkling that the chance of him telling me anything would be next to none.

"You should not trouble yourself with such matters however", she turned and smiled at me before turning to gaze at the night sky's horizon once more, "many decisions will be made, but you should not let your mind linger on them, you will be journeying home soon and leaving all this behind"

I nodded to her back not really sure any more if that was exactly what I wanted. I was becoming very irritated of being kept in the dark and I was sure the others would fully agree with me on that.

* * *

Breakfast was a quick affair for me as I was still trying to avoid everyone, including Frodo. After Lady Arwen had left my rooms last night I had decided that I needed to avoid Frodo for a while to help die down the absurd speculation that everyone was set on having. I needed to distance myself from him to cast the illusion; I mean convey the reality that we were mere friends. Nothing more in the slightest. The others I was still embarrassed about running off last night so thought it best to avoid their company for a short while until I had managed to reclaim maybe an inch of my dignity back. I would feel much more confident after that. I hoped.

I had also set my mind on finding Lord Elrond today or even Gandalf, anyone who could put my mind at rest about what exactly was going on. I usually wasn't one for pressing for answers unless the question was meaningful enough, I would say that this was one question that needed to be asked and soon. I knew since Frodo had been healed now we would be leaving soon, but I didn't know how soon that would be. A day? A week? I felt extremely in the dark about everything at the moment. I had also guessed something was happening here in the next few days as more and more strangers seemed to be arriving since we had come here. Men had arrived last night, tall and warrior like while three small looking creatures I would guess at being dwarves from Bilbo's descriptions of them had arrived this morning at sunrise. Something was happening and I wasn't sure if we were included in it or not. I hoped for the latter, as I personally couldn't wait to go back home with the constant lingering thought of something big and horrible happening very soon.

"Clara my dear, the others have been looking for you" an old and wise voice called to me as I was walking aimlessly through the many halls, "They were worried you had left without them"

Although the laughter in his voice was evident, the absurdness of that statement made me scoff all the same, "and where would I wander off to on my own? I doubt I would get very far"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he approached me, "on the contrary my dear, I think you would get very far indeed"

I resisted the urge to scoff in the Wizards presence once again and decided to swiftly change the subject instead, "I was looking for Lord Elrond, do you know where he might be?"

His face tightened slightly as his lips curled downwards, "I am afraid Lord Elrond has important matters to attend to in the next few days and will not be able to be disturbed"

I nodded in solemn agreement expecting as much myself before I had even asked the question. I knew I was very low on the list of important people but I just hoped that maybe he could of spared some time to address me, unfortunately not however. I gazed up at the tall grey haired wizard with renewed hope, "can I have a moment of your time then Gandalf?"

He seemed to haver for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. He then lead me to what I assumed was the way to his rooms only to discover we were heading to what looked like an indoor courtyard; a tall statue stood in the centre holding a broken blade and numerous paintings and depictions of battles and times of old donned the surrounding walls. He sat down on a stone bench and I followed his movements, sitting next to him in high anticipation.

"I know one as curious as you is no doubt wanting to enquire more details of your situation" he gazed at me for a moment before letting his eyes wander around the large and exquisite open space we were sitting in the middle of, "I will answer as clearly as I can but you must keep in mind that some things are better off not knowing and that I do not know everything for certain"

My fingers curled around each other as I nodded in shocked understanding. I didn't expect him to open up to me soo freely and decided that whatever small amount of information he could offer was better than the none that I already had. I decided to start with a small and simple question first, "when will we be heading home?"

"I am afraid that is one of the more uncertain answers I have to give", the small bit of hope I had was quickly gone as he spoke them words. How could that be a difficult one to answer? I nodded all the same and decided to not push for this answer and just move onto my next question, hoping this one might be more fortunate.

"Why are so many people arriving? From what Frodo told me of the Elves over the years, they don't mingle with the other races much any more"

He looked at me then, a slight smile on his aged face, "I am pleased that you are not as, shall we say focus minded as most of your race" I smiled in admiration knowing exactly to what he was so kindly referring to, the narrow-mindedness of most of my fellow Hobbits usually hindered their ability to understand, or want to understand, the other races of the world. I personally found the idea of wanting to stay in the dark rather absurd. What if something happened and we had no knowledge of it? It was surely not a very good way of living I thought.

"I trust Frodo has told you of the ring?" I nodded in grave agreement before he continued in a less than happier tone, "the fate of the ring lies with all Middle Earth and not just with one race. Many are arriving to help discuss what is to become of it" I understood now just how dangerous this ring was and I didn't like it. I looked up to Gandalf, fear in my eyes as I began to try and word my next question. The one question now I was afraid to ask. He stopped me before I began however and continued talking himself, "It is not for you or any Hobbits to worry about however, it will be agreed without the need of any of your input so do not fret"

I didn't know if that answer relieved me or made me angry. I was happy that we would not need to stay for the meeting and could put all this nasty black rider business behind us sooner rather than later, but the prospect that the rings outcome was in the hands of all the races of Middle Earth and no-one thought to include Hobbits in that was slightly degrading and making me angry. Even if we were a docile and farming race, we were not complete useless people. I huffed at the damnation of it before letting my eyes wander to Gandalf once more. He was staring at the stone statue which was directly opposite of us. I felt my anger ebb slightly knowing that Gandalf would never knowingly exclude or insult my race what with his strong fondness of Bilbo and Frodo. He was most likely doing what he thought was best.

"What is the statue holding?" I found myself asking before I even had a chance to think. I was preparing to ask about who them blasted riders were working for instead but found that the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I felt like my mind was trying to tell me that was one question I was just not prepared to know the answer to just yet.

"She is holding what is left of Isildur's blade" I shot him a look of confusion not really sure of who Isildur is or why his blade was broken. Gandalf opened his mouth to continue before a male Elf appeared to our left.

"Lord Elrond seeks your council Gandalf" he nodded in our direction before turning and waiting by one of the many doors. Gandalf stood and began making his way quickly over to the Elf, his face stern and authoritative once again. It seemed like Gandalf was one of them older men who could be your wise old fore father one moment and a lecturing wizened Wizard the next.

"Gandalf wait!" I called as I made to follow him, "When can we resume our conversation?"

I was behind him in a flash, tugging on the back of his robes like a small pesky child but I did not care. He stopped in his tracks and knelt down to address me face to face. His expression kind and gentle again like that of a Grandfather, "I am afraid I have business to attend to and will most likely not be able to speak to you again before you have to leave" I frowned at this news causing him to smile slightly, "Do not worry though Clara Smallburrow as I am sure all will be well soon enough"

I smiled slightly in confusion at his words, my gaze firmly on his back as he left me alone with my thoughts. I had an inkling that even the great Gandalf was keeping me in the dark over what was really happening and he was more avoiding me the next few days than attending to business. I sighed and retook my seat on the stone bench. My gaze firmly on the statue and broken pieces of blade, confusion written all over my face and my mind racing even more than this morning. I cannot wait until we go home to the peace and quiet of the Shire I thought.

* * *

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND WOULD APPRECIATE IF PEOPLE COULD TAKE THE TIME TO TAKE IT. THANKS :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: As promised, the next chapter is up before Christmas. Horray! lol. I would like to thank my new Beta reader Zelda12343. Thank you! Lol. anyways, on with the story. Please READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter Fifteen: The Gathering of Middle Earth

"Pippin, do you think it will be time to go home soon? I have been packing and repacking for what feels like days now!" I asked my fellow Hobbit as we were lying out on the soft green grass not far from the view of our rooms' windows. It was especially hot today, considering how late in the year it was, and I had begged Pippin to come outside and read with me. I had been spending most of my time with him recently as being around Frodo made me embarrassed because of all the speculation and Merry was acting so strange around me since the incident in the barn no more than two days ago now.

"I've been packed for days also," he mused as he turned on his side to face me, the slightly frosty morning grass crunching under his weight. "As exciting as this experience has been, I can't wait for it to end."

I nodded, fully understanding how he felt. As enticing as the elves where, I couldn't wait to get back to normality. Cooking, cleaning, and playing hide and seek seemed a long time ago now, and I just wanted things to be like that again. The little words that Gandalf had spoken to me a few days ago had lingered with me, and I had made a firm decision that I didn't want to know what was going on any more. I thought I did, but when it had come to asking the most important of questions, I had frozen up and my fear had taken hold of me like an intoxicating illness. It was clear that these decisions were too big for us, and it was wisest to just let the big people deal with them and return to whatever normality we could reclaim after all this.

"Merry has been asking for you again you know..." Pippin mused as he turned his gaze to the little clouds up above us. The book I had been holding in my hand slid out of my grip slightly as I tried my best to compose myself once again. The argument Merry and I had had a few days ago popped into my head, and I couldn't help but replay it step by step as I began to think of what to say to that...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting in my room, brushing my hair after my bath, when a knock sounded form my door. My mind instantly hoped it to be Gandalf coming to resume our unfinished discussion of the day before, but the lightness and smallness of the knock made me think otherwise._

"_Come in!" I called as I continued combing my wet mahogany locks, which were soaking through my russet-coloured gown. The door made no sound as it opened but the pitter patter of bare feet on the ground signified that whoever it was had entered and was now approaching me._

"_Hi." The rather awkward tones of Merry graced my ears as he stood to my left, his outline only just visible in my peripheral vision. I tensed slightly when I realized it was him, and by himself at that. I had managed to avoid him and everyone else besides Pippin for almost two days now, and he was the least likely of the the people who I wanted to see again. For some reason, the whole me waking up in Frodo's bed incident had made me incredibly embarrassed, around Merry more than the others. He had been acting nothing but strangely since it happened and I was reminded weirdly of the time when he had stuck by my side instead of his cousins when Frodo and I had stopped talking for a short while._

"_Hello," I formally greeted him as I stood from my place at the table and made my way quickly over to the window, trying to put as much space as possible between us. Silence filled the room after I decided not to follow my greeting with a conversation. Minutes seemed to drag by as I let my gaze linger over the forests outside._

_A loud noise echoed throughout the room as Merry cleared his throat in what I hoped wasn't in preparation for a long rant of some sort. "I haven't seen you for a while, so thought I would check to see if you were okay."_

_I didn't answer._

"_Clara, what is wrong?" he said softly as he came to stand by my side. I shifted away from him slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. "Why have you been avoiding me?"_

_I sighed in exasperation as I realised I would have to answer at least one of his questions to get him to leave. The air of the cool room suddenly felt like it was looming in all around me and trying to smother me to death, but I took no notice of it as I opened my dry mouth to answer, my voice coming out slightly croaky and emotional. "I have been so embarrassed over the whole Frodo incident and you have been acting so strangely recently that I, I couldn't face anyone..."_

_He sighed beside me as I saw him look out the window from the corner of my eye. "I haven't been acting any more strangely than Sam or Pippin. I think we were all just a bit shocked to find you sleeping with Frodo."_

_I felt the heat rising in me as I took in his words, "Sam was not up or down and Pippin doesn't get embarrassed about anything. As a matter of fact, he has done nothing but tease me about it since it has happened. You, on the other hand, have been sad and awkward around me. You can't look me in the eye and it make me uncomfortable..."_

_I knew when I saw the look on his face that I shouldn't have admitted to the last part. Yes, his behaviour of late was making me feel slightly uneasy and uncomfortable, but I shouldn't have said it in that way to him if at all. His face had turned solemn and upset and he shot his full gaze on me which made me more than a bit nervous. _

_"So you have to go and share a bed with Frodo, and my-my friendship makes you feel uncomfortable and you feel the need to avoid me for two days?" his intense gaze made me look at hem of my long flowing dress in an awkward manner, not really knowing how to handle him when he was like this. "I know where I stand now."_

_He made a movement as though he meant to leave, which I was grateful for, until he stopped in his tracks and addressed me once more. "So you _do _love Frodo then?"_

_Even though it was the one thing I didn't want people to think, I didn't know what to say to Merry to tell him otherwise. It was clear I had upset him before I had insulted him moments ago and I didn't know what I had done to make him act so strange around me. Something in the back of my head was telling me to let him think that I did love Frodo though, as it would be easier somehow if he did. I couldn't explain why or how I had come to that conclusion, but I did, and I went with it._

_When I didn't answer after minutes of silent torture, he started for the door again offering me only two more words before he had left, "I understand."_

_**FLASHBACK**_

I still don't know what had made me not react to his questions the way I did when others ask it; deny it until I was blue in the face. But I didn't, and I couldn't take it back now. I felt Pippin's hand on my shoulder and turned to see him crouching beside me with a large smile on his features.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you." he said. It wasn't a question, but more a statement. I often went into daydream mode when I was deep in thought, and he knew this by now. "What you thinking about, then? Come on, tell me!"

I cast him a shy glance as I said, "I was just thinking how I should confess my undying love to you, Peregrin Took." I then proceeded to sit up and stare longingly into his eyes before bursting out in laughter.

His face was shocked for a split second before he too burst into laughter. "You had me for a small moment there until I remembered your undying love for Frodo!"

I slapped his shoulder playfully before standing to my feet, wiping the wet grass stains off my lighter green dress. "Shush you!"

He smiled as he too stood from his crouching position. "As I was saying before you zoned out before, I overheard two Men talking in one of the courtyards yesterday. Apparently, there is to be a meeting later today." I nodded my head thinking it might be the meeting that Gandalf said we would not be here to witness."I think we ease drop in on it and see what's going on!" he continued, grinning.

I made a debating sound for a moment as I shook my head back and forth in an indecisive manner, "I'm not sure..."

"Frodo is to be there, so I definitely think it is worth listening in on if it involves him," Pippin reasoned with me as my head snapped to his in shock.

"Did you just say Frodo will be at it? Gandalf said there was no need for Hobbits to be at the meeting," I mused aloud as I began to walk back towards the east entrance of Rivendell, which was closest to where we where housed. "Maybe its a different meeting then?"

"I don't have a clue what your going on about, Clara, but its a meeting that me, you, Merry and Sam are the only ones excluded from and I most definitely want to know why."

I thought over his logic for a brief moment for agreeing with him. Gandalf said a meeting would be held after we had returned home about the ring, so this was most likely a different meeting, and I couldn't help but agree with Pippin that my curiosity over what it was about was most definitely sparked. "Okay, then," I agreed with him as my face broke into a rare smile. "When does this meeting start?"

He smiled mischievously back at me. "In about an hours time. I told Sam and Merry we would meet them there." And with that, I was dragged off into the direction of where I assumed the meeting was to be held. I just hoped I could face Merry after that discussion the other day.

* * *

Hiding behind a small bush in one of Lord Elrond's balcony's was not how I was expecting to spend our time eavesdropping on this meeting to turn out. I knew we would be hiding from the members of the meeting somehow, but crouching for what seemed like an hour beside a restless Pippin was definitely not my first choice at a hiding place.

"When are they going to arrive? You said they would be here almost half an hour ago!" I hissed in Pippin's ear as I swayed on my spot crouched beside him. Currently only three mean-looking Dwarves sat grumbling to themselves as ten or so other chairs sat unoccupied on either side of them. I looked across from us to the bushes at the other side of the balcony to see a rather bored-looking Merry and a shifty-looking Sam. There wasn't enough room for us all to hide together, which I was more than pleased at. Apparently Sam was only convinced to come when he had heard that Frodo was going somewhere secretive and he was not invited. He always was a loyal soul.

"Shush! Here are the rest of them now!" he hissed back at me as I stole a gaze to my left where Pippin was indicating to see five Men, three Elves, and Lord Elrond all approaching their given seats. Gandalf and Frodo brought up the rear with Aragorn himself behind them. I recognised one of the blonde Elves as the one who had spoken to us in the stables that night. Frodo looked sheepish and terrified as he took his rather large seat next to Gandalf. I immediately had to fight down the urge to rush over and offer him some words of comfort as he looked so lost.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Lord Elrond stood and addressed the strange group of people, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Everyone's faces dropped at the mention of the name. I myself did not fully know what Mordor was. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it," His gaze lingered over everyone before resting on that of the five unknown Men. "You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at Frodo, now causing me to follow his gaze just to see him perching on his oversized chair just as frightened-looking as before. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

I looked to Pippin, who shrugged his shoulders at me, before turning to watch Frodo intensely once again. I knew what this was and was frightened. This was the very meeting Gandalf had told me about and Frodo was in on it. Somehow the fact that a Hobbit was included in the decision-making was not comforting me in the slightest. As I watched Frodo walk over to the centre of the group and drop a gold ring onto a stone plinth, I knew exactly why. It was because it wasn't just any Hobbit, it was because it was Frodo, and I had a very bad feeling about him being involved.

One of the Men gasped and put his hand over his mouth in what I assumed was shock. "So it is true."

I ignored the rest of what was said as I looked over at Frodo again, who had retaken his position in the large chair. His eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about? The Shire, maybe? What life would be like after all this? My musings were cut short, however, when the sky crackled black above me and a deep looming voice echoed around us all, freezing me to my bones. Pippin and I shared a look of fear before noticing it was Gandalf, whose voice was booming around us, and that he was not speaking in any language I hoped to ever hear again.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," Lord Elrond declared as he stood and glared at Gandalf, who swiftly apologized. I didn't have a clue what exactly was going on. Gandalf had stated that they were meeting to discuss the ring, and so far, nothing had happened to that effect.

The Man who had spoken earlier began ranting about his home etc, before the blonde Elf- Legomass was it?- spoke back to him. I felt an argument brewing and was about to cut off before the Man who apparently was from Gondor, spoke again.

He was staring intently at Aragorn, his gaze narrowed and disbelief written all over his face. "Aragorn! This...this is Isildur's heir?"

I tried to remember back to where I had heard that name before, but my mind kept coming up blank.

"And Heir to the throne of Gondor," The captivating Elf spoke again.

So Aragorn is a King? This was confusing now. How could a man who obviously lives from place to place and travels in the wilds be a King to mankind? I was seriously doubting the minds of this group of people. A loud crash brought me back to the scene in front of me again as I tumbled onto Pippin beside me, almost making us roll out into view.

"Watch it!" he hissed as he helped me up into my awkward crouching position again. My knees cracking ever so slightly.

"Sorry..." I mumbled as he gave me a laughing look and turned his head back to the people we were spying on. I turned to see that one of the little (he was almost a head taller than me), Dwarves had hit the stone plinth with an axe. Everyone was arguing now over what to do, the loud incessant voices of them all making me wish I wasn't here.

I turn my gaze over to Frodo, whom I noticed was not bickering like the rest of them. He was sitting, staring at the ring, his eyes cold and hard while he kept muttering something that was too low for me to hear from my position.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said as he stood and walked over to beside Frodo, offering him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

I looked to Pippin, who was just as confused as I as Aragorn's voice called from the group, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will", he then walked up to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," the beautiful blonde Elf said as he too went to stand by Frodo and the others. I thought about what this meant and wished that I had listened to all their annoying arguing earlier to have had a better grasp of what was going on at the moment. Others began joining Frodo, offering their support and their protection. It was then that it suddenly dawned on me what was happening: Frodo was taking the ring to wherever it was to be taken and these people where going to protect him from the dangers he would face along the way. A vision of the black riders popped into my head and I visibly gulped. Pippin nudged my side causing me to turn my look of horror onto him.

"Come on!" he whispered before grabbing my hand and jumping out of our hiding place, pulling me behind with him. "We're coming too!"

"You will need to send us tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry was laughing before his sight rested on me and his face turned grave. Lord Elrond was watching us with an eyebrow raised and Frodo was staring directly at me, causing me to blush a rather bright red.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" Pippin spoke with a tone of bravado. I turned my heated face to Pippin then and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" I said, trying to take the heat off of me before I felt someone grab my hand and spin me around to face them.

"You can't, Clara, you need to stay here," Frodo stated as he stared me down. I scoffed at him before giving him my very loud retort.

"You can't just tell me what to do, Frodo," I huffed at him as his eyes pleaded with mine. "Thats what got me here in the first place."

"But Clara, it's dangerous and-" he began before Pippin cut him off.

"Frodo she is coming with us" Pippin said as he came to my defence, his presence comforting beside me. "I think you would rather her there with us than stuck here, all alone, awaiting our return."

He and Frodo shared a look which I didn't fully understand before Frodo sighed in reluctant agreement, "Fine," and dragged me over to stand between him and Aragorn who was smiling down at me in a kind-hearted way.

Lord Elrond looked shocked at our little outburst, and I suddenly realized that this was my second meeting with him and my second screw up of a first appearance. He quickly composed himself, however, and addressed us all as one. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship if the Ring!"

Pippin, who had come to stand in front of me, suddenly clapped his hands together. "Great! Where are we going?"

I rolled my eyes at him before Merry, who was standing next to him and before Frodo, smacked him over the head. "Idiot."

I smiled at everyone then, not really knowing myself where we were going and feeling slightly uncomfortable being in the presence of so many unknown men. All the time Frodo's hand was firmly grasping mine reassuringly and Merry's questioning gaze was lingering over me from the corner of his eye. _So I guess I won't be returning home any time soon, then,_ I thought as I smiled to myself. The idea not as discomforting as I thought it would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So heres chapter sixteen folks. Will be the last one up this year so take time to cherish it for a few weeks until i can churn out the next one. Lol. Thanks again to my beta, ZELDA12343, for correcting all of my bad grammer etc. :] anyways, please READ and REVIEW! I will make a promise to read and review one of every person who reviews stories. Its only fair i think as i too read and do not review stories myself. Shocking i know! Lol. Anyway, i shall stop rambling and let yous read the story. Enjoy! :]**

Chapter Sixteen: Of Hobbits and Men

Many emotions were passing over me as I packed up my things into the small leather bag on my larger-than-life bed. Erulastiel had given me several Elven traveling dresses to pack with me, all of them fitting me perfectly as they had been tailored to my exact size. I had only seen Erulastiel a handful of times since I had arrived here, but I felt sad to leave her all the same. She helped me bathe, served me like I was royalty and constantly overlooked any embarrassment those things caused me. I was extremely grateful for everything she had done for me and I had made sure she knew that earlier in the day.

It was strange how much a simple thing of being kept in the now did to your peace of mind. As troubling as this whole journey business sounded and how dangerous the perils we would be facing on it seemed, I was utterly relieved to be going. I was (what I hoped, anyways), fully clued in now on the happenings of what was going on around me and felt like such a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sure, there was some important questions that still were left unanswered, but they didn't matter to me as much now that I was aware of where we would be heading. I smiled brightly as I packed an extra cloak into my satchel and fastened it up smartly, putting it off to one side in safekeeping for our departure in the morning.

I gazed around the room that had served as my home for what was only a week now, but seemed like much more. I had never been away from the Shire before and although I missed my parents dearly, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything. I felt more cultured and grown up, even for my young years of only twenty seven. I felt like I would be ready to start acting like a woman once I got home now and would even like to settle down. Settle down. Those words made a blush come to my cheeks. I had never really thought of anyone in that way before, and even just thinking of a nameless anybody being my partner was making my stomach churn. I knew it was inevitable at some point though; I couldn't live the child existence forever. I offered a bitter-sweet smile to myself as I concluded that this journey would be the start of many things to come. Many great things, I hoped...

* * *

"Thank you for having me for tea, Bilbo," I smiled at the white-haired Hobbit across from me. He was smiling as he stirred his tea, the steam rising from his porcelain cup like little puffs of cloud. I myself was not to much in a happy mood. Since I had arrived at Bilbo's rooms not even an hour ago, the bright and cheerful mood I had woken up to this morning quickly vanished upon seeing the aged man before me. He was a frightening reminder of what I would be leaving behind, of who I would be leaving behind. He was like the kind and gentle uncle who always had looked out for me, being the only girl in our group of mischievous friends. I would miss him greatly and instantly cursed myself for not spending more time with him while I could this last week. I could have been here, drinking sweet tea and hearing delightful tales instead of sulking in my room for days like a small child. I really was as idiotic as Pippin sometimes. No wonder we got along so well!

"Its no problem, my dear," he chuckled before taking a tentative sip from his cup. "I haven't seen you much this week and wanted to say a proper goodbye before you left."

I politely took a rather tasteful-looking delicacy from the plate on the table between us, instantly glad that Pippin was not here for this visit or else there would be nothing to take from the table at all. "I'm sorry for that, Bilbo, I've been rather... erhm...preoccupied..."

He nodded in understanding, his bright eyes the only reminder to me of his younger, mischievous self, shined at me in an all knowing stare. "Hmm. Yes, I understand."

Silence overtook our conversation as I, feeling embarrassed, began to nibble on my food as Bilbo finished his tea. I knew he must have been informed of some of what had happened in Rivendell the past few days, and I dreaded to imagine who had told him. The story would have sounded much more innocent and more to the truth coming from Samwise rather than Merry or, oh my, Pippin, the king of pushing things too far. I sighed inwardly at the thought of some of the things he would of fabricated had it been him. My toes curled at the thought, I tell you!

A knock sounded at the door, causing Bilbo to jump to his feet and run to the door like he was a mere fifty year old. "Coming! Coming!" he called before he could swing the door open. I turned my gaze back to my cup, assuming it was some Elf or whoever checking on my elderly friend. It had happened last visit and I wouldn't be shocked to learn that it had happened again. Bilbo always was one for watching; he liked to disappear quite a lot, I had found out quite early in my friendship with him. It was only when I heard the soft pitter patter of feet approach the table and the distinct outline of two Hobbits sitting down did I turn to see who exactly the person was. I thought I could physically feel the blood rush to my face, through every little vein in my body, as I gazed upon those large blue eyes.

"Sorry, Clara my dear, I forgot to mention Frodo would be joining us," Bilbo stated as he shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. "Being old, my memory isn't always like it was!"

I smiled tentatively in his direction as a slightly inaudible noise escaped my lips, causing me to clear my throat in a very loud and annoying manner. "Its okay, I-I don't mind at all..."

"Wonderful!" the cheerful, aged Hobbit cried as he slapped his wrinkled palms together. "I will just go get us some more tea."

No sound was uttered after Bilbo had left the table. I literally felt as though the birds themselves had stopped singing outside the window, it was that quiet. I could feel myself shifting around, utterly uncomfortable with not knowing exactly what to say to him. I hadn't spoken to him since the incident with me waking up in his bed. Well, that was if you didn't include the almost as embarrassing incident of me arguing with him in front of the whole council yesterday, which I was trying not to as I was hoping to wipe it from my memory for several awkward reasons. One being that we had held hands for a rather long time before I had come to my senses enough to notice. The rumours about us must be buzzing around by now!

"Clara," his soft voice said, the outline of him unmoving and still. "Clara, I am sorry about yesterday, I-"

"Please, let's not get into another argument over why you don't want me to come. I would rather not get into any of that here, with Bilbo being present," I was being rude and blunt and I knew it, but I just couldn't keep the words from rolling off my tongue all the same. It was still annoying me how he had protested my presence but no-one else's on this journey. I may have been the only female, but I had proven myself useful in many pranks and such over the years since we had known each other. My ability to outsmart Merry and Pippin alone should have urged him not to speak up. I was more than capable of handling myself. Well, most of the time, anyway. But that was not the point. The point was that he should of just kept his enticing, soft lips, ehm, shut...

He seemed rather taken aback by my words, but decided to continue talking all the same. "I just wanted to let you know that even if I may not completely agree with the idea of you coming on this journey with me, I feel extremely graced that you would offer to come all the same. Even if it is dangerous."

I felt instantly guilty about biting his head off at that moment. He was only looking out for me once again, it would seem. How could I be angry with that? Well I could, a little. "I know, I know. You are just concerned about me, but look what your concern got us into the last time, hmm? Me ending up not speaking to you for over a month and ending up traveling all the way to here with you, like what you wanted to avoid." I sighed heavily at the end. I knew me going on and on was fruitless, but I just wanted to make him see how stupid his protesting against me coming was. "Frodo, I know you think you were just doing what's best, but you know yourself that I would have been going tomorrow whether you agreed to it or not." I offered him a small smile to indicate I wasn't too mad any more. His features lit up in return, causing my smile to widen. I didn't like fighting with him, no matter how aggravating his over-protectiveness was proving to be.

"Well I am glad we have got that sorted now," he smiled, his hand grabbing for a cake off the plate on the table. I decided it was okay to look at him fully now and turned towards him, my cheeks flaming at the sight. I didn't know what was with me these last few days, but everything was becoming embarrassing to me. I was acting more of a lady out on this manly journey than I had ever had back in the Shire when it was expected of me. His sea blue gaze locked with mine as he smiled his childish toothy grin at me.

"Sam said that you had stayed with me when I was ill..."

My gaze quickly drew away from him and back to the table before us. Why did he have to mention that, of all things? I could hear nothing behind me, and instantly knew that Bilbo was listening in. The teapot in front of me was still steaming hot and it did not take him this long to make a new pot, one hundred and eleven years old or not. The lack of sound was getting to me, so I decided it would be best to just speak.

"Yes. Well, you see, Sam stayed also and I, I mean we were all so worried about you that I wanted to look after you and-" I rambled, my fingers tangling themselves around each other as my voice came out rushed and uneven before Frodo cut me off. What was I even saying? This was not going well at all...

"Clara, please stop talking," he laughed as he placed his hand on my own, stopping my fidgeting. "I am glad you and Sam were concerned about me. I just hope that you were not worried too much. I would have hated if I had ruined your experience of Rivendell because you were too worried to explore."

I glanced up at him from under my lashes and saw that his face was showing no signs of any emotion anymore, but that of sheer intensity. His gaze alone was making me want to ramble excessively again for no reason whatsoever. I felt like I was coming down with something and wanted to do what I did best: run away as far as I could from this situation. But I couldn't find the will to move my legs.

Suddenly, a small smile twitched at his lips before he opened his delicate lips. "Pippin thinks we are in love, you know."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. It wasn't a brash laugh or even a lighthearted one. Rather, it was one that was full of awkwardness and unease. I didn't know what to say to that statement, even if it wasn't said on a serious note. "Yeah, Pippin does have some strange ideas, doesn't he? Haha..."

His smile hesitated for a moment before coming larger, but more strained somehow. "Hmm. Yeah, he does say some rather unusual things..."

I glanced behind me, wondering how much longer Bilbo was going to linger in the shadows before coming back to the table. I was actually starting to question whether he had 'forgotten' Frodo's visit now. Or was that just part of some silly plan of his to get us to talk. It seems Pippin had been the one to tell him about Frodo and I. Just as I was debating whether or not to do a runner again, Bilbo reappeared with an empty cup for Frodo and another tray of assorted edibles.

"Sorry it took me so long. I forgot what I was doing back there," he laughed as he eyed Frodo and I cautiously. "So, have I missed anything important? You two must be excited about leaving tomorrow, no doubt. I remember when I went on my journey to the Misty Mountains. Quite a travel _that_ was, I tell you! Why, old..."

His words seemed to blur into one after that. Yes, the story was entertaining, but I had heard it all before, and although I wouldn't have minded hearing it one more time before we left, my mind was too preoccupied with the person sitting next to me instead. I couldn't describe the feeling that had come over me when he had laughed about the idea of us being in love. It felt like a pang, a stab of some sorts that I couldn't place. I should be happy that he thought the idea as absurd as I did, but I felt disheartened somehow. As if the idea of him laughing at us being in love was upsetting. I thought about the idea for a while, and the only reason I could come up with for feeling so sad about it was the idea that he found anyone loving me amusing and absurd. I frowned at my conclusion, feeling that it didn't quite fit, but accepted it all the same, as I could think of no other reason for my sadness. I glanced over at the brown-haired man next to me, his face smiling as he conversed animatedly with his uncle on something that was most amusing, it seemed. How could one man cause me so much trouble? My thoughts lingered to Merry and our argument, and then to Pippin and his teasing. Well, three stubborn men, then! It seemed that I was surrounded by mind-boggling Hobbit males and it would surely only get worse tomorrow, when I was joined by a handful of other point-proving men. I sighed as I suddenly felt dread come over me concerning the journey tomorrow. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as pleasant as I had previously thought. I smiled half-heartedly when Bilbo turned his head to me, nodding at whatever story he was so happily re-telling, my thoughts nowhere near the present as I lingered in the glow of familiarity, not wanting this afternoon to end just yet.

* * *

The corridors were dark and silent on my long trek back to my room. I had stayed for a while listening to several of Bilbo's stories, me and Frodo re-telling a few of our own that made the old Hobbit laugh loudly, a sound that brought a rather large smile on my face. Sadly, the night had come to a rather bitter end when we had started to reminisce of times in the Shire. Of our favourite things of home and how much we had missed them. I left the moment, feeling my eyes water, knowing that crying in front of those two people would not be good. I was sure I would have a hard time of stopping the flow of salty tears if any of them had offered to comfort me.

Now, I was wandering aimlessly along, tears firmly wiped from view and the threat of more falling firmly shaken away until I was in bed. Tucked up and alone. It was a full moon that was shining out and the light illuminated my way quite easily through the opened windows, the light wind causing my blue dress to whip at my heels as I walked. No-one was about and I was surprised to find it comforting rather than eerie. A sad smile graced my lips as I continued my slow walk forward, each step taking me closer to tomorrow and leaving this wonderful place behind. I wonder what my parents would say if they had been here. Would they have been just as awed as me, or would their stubborn, prejudiced ways interfere with them taking in this beautiful place? Either way, I was sure that my mother would most definitely not like anyone bathing her in the slightest. With child or not. She was a very proud woman who took great pride in being able to care for herself and her family without any help. It was her only task in life and she made sure that she had seen to it with all her strength and ability. I laughed a little at the memory of her, as sad and distant as it was.

Voices sounded before me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. The voices sounded deep and baritone, male no doubt, and seemed to be arguing or disagreeing over something or another. I instantly felt my nosy gene kick in and silently shuffled over to the source of the noise, desperately hoping not to be heard. I could recognise one of the voices, although I wasn't completely sure as to who it exactly belonged to. Getting closer to the ajar door, I caught a glimpse of two men standing in the small room. One was Aragorn, his back to me as he stood tall and regal. His voice coming out low as he addressed the man across from him. I instantly recognised the other as the man who had quite a lot to say in the council the other day. My intrigue was at an all-time high when I finally heard a clear glimpse of their conversation.

"They will get in the way," the opinionated man voiced, his tone angry and livid. "This is not some journey for little children."

I couldn't think for the life of me who they could be talking about. Then it hit me like a barrel of ale. It was me. It was me and my fellow Hobbits. I crouched lower by the door as I tried my best to hold back the snide retort that burned on my tongue. What a completely ignorant and arrogant man! I silently fumed to myself as Aragorn spoke his reply.

"I think you underestimate the tolerance of these young Hobbits, my friend." His tone was not harsh in any way, but seemed to command a certain air about it that pushed the other to listen. "They have journeyed far from home and have faced foes that you have only heard about and lived to tell the tale."

I smiled as Aragorn's kind words eased the anger the felt towards the other man slightly, causing me to relax my fisted hands.

"Yes, and one has the scar to prove it," he scoffed back at the Ranger as he took a few steps towards him. "They will only hinder us, Ranger. They will delay our journey, especially the female. It is not graced upon in our lands to take a female on such an outing. She will need the most protection and will most likely get us killed if we are attacked."

My mouth made a sound that sounded similar to that of a horse before my hands were bunched into fists again, my nails cutting through my delicate skin and no doubt drawing blood. How dare he assume that I would be a hindrance! He didn't even know me or any of my friends. True, I was no fighter or great tracker, but I felt I deserved a little recognition for not getting anyone killed, including myself, thus far. The urge to storm into that room and slap him was taking quite a bit of my will to suppress and push to the back of my mind. I took a few deep breaths as I waited on tenterhooks for Aragorn's reply. I was hoping that not all men thought so unkindly towards us smaller races.

"They have proven their worth as you have, son of Gondor," Aragorn said, his voice calm but piercing. "They have every right to journey with us. They are people of Middle Earth and our fate is as much their fate. They may not be great warriors, but will no doubt prove themselves worthy of your honour in time, my brother. Do not worry about their fate. They will help us as we will help them."

Footsteps approached the door, leaving me little time to consume Aragorn's words. I silently darted off ahead before the fair-haired man appeared in the hallway. I didn't break my quickened pace until I was safely inside my room with the door safely locked leaving me, entirely alone and undisturbed until morning. I let myself catch a few much-needed breaths before I got dressed for bed, the overheard conversation ringing loudly in my ears all the while. _Why was that man so pompous?_ I thought to myself as I lay down on my silken bed. I knew it was wrong to judge a person before a first impression, one I hadn't eavesdropped on, but I felt such a strong dislike towards than man that I found myself once again questioning leaving tomorrow. It was silly to rethink things all because of one man, but what if the others where as narrow-minded as he about us joining on their journey? I assured myself however that Aragorn would let no one question our worth after his words tonight, and that knowing five out of the nine men that were accompanying us was definitely a good advantage to have. With a few restless tosses and turns, I found myself drifting off into a deep sleep. One that was plagued with worries and expectations over what was yet to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! Please forgive me? Lol. :S Please READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter Seventeen: On The Road Again

The sun was beating down on me as I stood beside Pippin and Bill the pony in the large courtyard just inside the gates of Rivendell. It was only a few hours after sunrise and although there was a chilling breeze, the sun's rays were at full blaze upon us, warming my shaking body. I was wrapped in my Hobbit dress, the only article of clothing that was truly mine, and clad in a thin but warming aubergine cape. I assumed it best to wear my Hobbit dress as it was the shortest of the dresses I had with me, therefore making it the most practical. It also filled me up with a warmth as it reminded me of home, which in turn made me feel safe and secure, two feelings I thought would be scarce to come by after today.

"What have you put in your sack, Clara? Its as heavy as a crate of old weights!" Sam laughed as he attempted to hook my bag onto poor Bill the pony's already overloaded back. I brought my gaze to his and smiled slightly.

"Well, just the usual things needed for a dangerous adventure: hair ribbons and dozens of unnecessary articles of fancy clothing, just in case the occasion calls for something more dashing than this," I laughed as I indicated to my worn belted cream and green dress that I was wearing. He looked puzzled for a moment, until I laughed loudly at his naivety. He quickly caught on that I was joking before mumbling something about 'women'.

"I rather doubt you're only joking, Clara," Pippin mused beside me as he raised one of his eyebrows in a questionable manner. "What do you have in there, anyway?"

I smiled an all-knowing smile before airily replying. "You will just have to wait and see, my good friend."

He chuckled lightly before we were interrupted by Lord Elrond approaching us, a large group of majestic Elves following closely behind him. We immediately stopped our laughter as we rushed over to where the others were standing before the intricate gates we would soon be leaving through. Strider was standing next to the blonde Elf as Frodo and Gandalf stood behind them, lightly conversing about something or another. Sam was with Merry now, Bill ever loyally at his side. The dwarf standing to the left of them, glaring at everyone with a clear look of apprehension. I couldn't see the blonde man anywhere and didn't care if he had slept in and decided not to come anymore after what I had overheard him saying last night. I was determined that I was going to prove him wrong, with or without his presence. He had hit a nerve with me with his harsh words, and I wasn't willing to easily forgive or let his cruel words be proven right.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Pippin nudging my arm and signaling with a roll of his eyes that Lord Elrond had begun speaking to us. I stood straighter as my ears slowly began to tune in on his words. "...oath nor bond is laid for you to go further than you will."

My eyes caught those of Arwen's and noticed she was smiling towards us, her stare slightly glazed and tinged with sadness. I chanced a look behind me just in time to see that Aragorn was staring ahead with the exact same expression. I smiled at their intimate moment and wondered how the two of them had met and exactly how much they felt for each other. This was the first time I had seen them interact together since Arwen had shown up in the woods to rescue Frodo, but already I could tell that their love was deep and meaningful. You don't just share those looks with just anyone.

"Farewell," Elrond's voice carried over my thoughts, bringing my attention back to the front of the group to where the majestic Elf nodded over us all individually, "Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

I smiled wearily at the group of Elves before us, before Lord Elrond waved us off and into the wild, for another long and treacherous journey, no doubt. Pippin walked in synch with me as we passed through the gate, Aragorn and the blonde Elf trailing at the rear as Gandalf and Frodo took the lead.

"Where is Mordor, then?" Pippin asked beside me after we had walked a good hour or so in silence, our feet trailing down the leaf-littered ground leading to who knew where. His face looked semi-serious as he glanced at me.

"I don't know, Pippin," I murmured as the blonde Elf walked slowly past us, my gaze trailing after him ever so slightly. "I don't even know what direction we are heading in..."

Pippin nodded in agreement before the blonde Elf's voice graced our ears. "We are heading west, my Lady, and past the Misty Mountains."

"Do you hear that, Clara? The Misty Mountains!" Pippin almost screamed next to me, his face alight with excitement, making him seem much more youthful than he already was. "Bilbo used to tell us all about the mountains, didn't he, Clara? He would go on and on about them and-"

"Just like you are going on and on about them now," I slyly said as I nudged his shoulder, causing him to stop talking and nudge me back. I smiled at him as I ducked out the way of another one on his nudges, causing him to fall flat on his face.

The Elf looked at me, his stoic features changing to express what I assumed was confusion and slight shock, before Aragorn appeared beside us and helped Pippin to his feet. "We have only started this journey and already, you two are back to causing mischief again."

I looked sheepishly at him, whereas Pippin just looked rather chuffed with himself. I scoffed lightly in his direction before I heard Aragorn mumbling something to the blonde Elf which sounded a lot like "Hobbits" and something along the lines of "that is normal".

"I will leave you to it then, my friend, and shall scout out the land ahead for signs of trouble."

"What did you say to him about us?" I questioned the ranger as the Elf flew past us and towards the front, where Frodo was still conversing deeply with Gandalf.

Pippin joined my side again as I continued to searched Aragorn's face for answers. "Just to watch out for you two is all, my Lady," His face smiled down on us as he stalked ahead and joined the man from Gondor, who was lingering only a few feet ahead and was obviously listening into our conversation. A most disgruntled look scarred his features as he gazed at us.

"What have we let ourselves in for, Pip?" I mumbled, my head shaking from side to side.

"I don't know, Clara, but it doesn't seem all that much of a dangerous adventure to me!" he laughed, before he continued rambling on about Bilbo and the Misty Mountains again.

I chanced a look at the two men in front of us again, now deep in discussion over something or another. "Not yet, Pippin, but I have a feeling it will get extremely dangerous, and soon."

* * *

Supper had came and went by fairly quickly, considering we didn't have much else but meat on the menu. Legolas and Aragorn had managed to catch a rather large deer, something Legolas didn't look too happy about, but had assisted his friend in the hunt all the same.

The tall Elf was becoming something of a wonder to me. He seemed more agile and light-footed than the other Elves in Rivendell, and his hair shone like moonlight rather than the brown, flowing, satin crown of Arwen and her father. There was no denying his beauty, even to a humble Hobbit like myself. His eyes sparkled like crystals of amethyst and his skin was fair and smooth like that of pearls. I had found myself watching him on occasion, talking to Aragorn and even conversing with the Dwarf, who's name I had found was Gimli.

My stomached rumbled, much like my companion next to me. Getting used to only two meals a day after the banquets of food Lord Elrond's offered was becoming harder than I had thought. I was assuming after having had to get used to the lack of food journeying caused firsthand only a short time ago, it would be a simple matter of doing it again. But it seemed it was not like that at all, and I would have to suffer hunger pangs for days on end again until my body succumbed to the new diet of next to no food.

"I'm starving! This is horrible, not being able to eat again," Pippin moaned beside me as his stomach gave another almighty growl. We were all currently circled round a small fire in a clearing off the side of the beaten path we had followed. According to Gandalf, we were keeping good time and could rest until sunrise, which apparently was a luxury now. I groaned as I thought about the long lies I had been able to have in Rivendell, and how comfy the beds where there. Back to rocks and roots for bedding again tonight. Why did I agree to this, again? I was starting to forget.

"Me too, I forgot how hungry travelling made you. That and the severe lack of comfort that is available."

Pippin laughed, attracting the attention of some of the others. Frodo was next to Sam, two people away from Pippin, and had snapped his head towards us at the sound of laughter. "And what are you two laughing at? You have been very hush hush all day, tend to share?"

His eyes sparkled like sapphires as the cackling flames licked at his shadow. "I don't know if you're worthy enough to know our classified information. What do you think, Clara? Does he look worthy?"

I felt a rather large, mischievous smile plaster itself onto my face as I looked between Pippin and Frodo, only briefly aware that some of the others were turning to look our way themselves. "Hmm. Nope, I don't believe he is, Pip. He's just too mature to be wanting to know about our discussions. Besides, they are highly classified, after all."

Frodo's melodic laughter filled the air. "I am not mature in the slightest. Well, compared to you two, I might be, but so is little Grew Proudfoot, and he is only twenty!"

I scoffed, fairly insulted that he would compare me and Pippin to the gangly tween that was Grew Proudfoot. He was in the stage of trying to copy everyone else before we had left, and thought that putting snails in the barrels of ale was considered prankworthy. He had much to learn, that one.

"How dare you compare us to him!" Pippin shot out in a tone that was highly hilarious. He had stood to his feet now and had the face of utter shock. "We are twice as smart as him, any day!"

I nodded my agreement before Frodo walked over to join us on our side of the fire.

"I don't believe for a moment that you are smarter than him, Pippin!" Frodo laughed as he looked towards Pippin in a challenging way. It wasn't normal that I would see this side to Frodo, the fun-loving boy who loved to tease his friends, and it had been such a long time since I had seen him so light hearted that I couldn't help but laugh and agree with his comment, much to the dismay of Pippin.

"Hey! Thought you were on my side!"

"Well, I was until I thought through who could win this argument, and I decided to change to the winning team. Sorry, Pip," I laughed kindheartedly as Pippin pouted like the child Frodo was claiming him to be.

"Fine. Merry, you agree with me on the fact that I'm smart, don't you?" he called over to where Merry was perched next to Sam, who was currently shaking his head at us with great disapproval already.

Merry shrugged his shoulders. "Think they have you with that one, Pip. There's no comeback for you there."

Despite the awkwardness that still lingered between Merry and I, I laughed even harder at him offering his friend no aid before Pippin rushed into Frodo and toppled him over. Merry and Sam jumping over in a heartbeat to join in.

Boys and thinking rolling around on the floor was amusing, which it was, but also extremely silly and immature. I was starting to think Frodo had just proven himself wrong, and that he, too, was as immature as the rest of them.

"Calm down, my friends, we don't want to be overheard," Gandalf chuckled as I chose to leave my position next to my bickering Hobbits and join the rest of our group on the other side of the fire. I perched myself on the ground neatly between Aragorn and the Elf, ignoring the stares the fair-headed man was shooting at me as I did so.

"Not wanting to dirty yourself by joining them, my Lady?" The dark-haired Ranger smiled down at me as I nodded 'no' in response. His Elven friend seem intrigued by his line of conversation and turned his gaze from the quieting scuffling Hobbits to mine. My breath caught in my throat at his intense beauty.

"I am afraid I do not understand the need to fight with friends," He said as he looked from me back to the boys, who had just stopped rolling over each other and where now sitting, laughing, covered in dirt.

"I sometimes forget that you have much to learn in the traits of Hobbits, my friend," Aragorn smiled to him as he lightly tapped his shoulder in a brotherly response.

"They only do things like that because they are incredibly juvenile," I scoffed as I attempted to hide my smile. Frodo caught my eye from across the fire, making my cheeks flame ever so slightly in the cold night air.

"But they are of age, are they not?" Legolas politely quizzed me as his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"Yes, but-"

"It is because they are nothing but mere children, Elf. They feel play-fighting while we are at war is fun and acceptable," The sharp tones of the man on Aragorn's other side cut me off. I felt the same anger overcoming me as it had the night I had been eavesdropping on his and the Ranger's conversation. He is seriously taking his dislike of me and my friends to far.

"Enough, my brother. They are only lightening the tense and otherwise darkening mood" Aragorn once again came to our defense as he stared at the man, Boromir, his name was. "We rest safe tonight, let them have their fun while we still can be at ease."

I do not know what it was, but something that Aragorn seemed to have said then made Boromir relax a little more. Curiosity got the better of me and I let my gaze land on the insulting man, catching his intense gaze leaving the backward form of Frodo as his tight shoulders became loose. "I apologize for my rudeness, it has been a long day," he abruptly murmured.

I kept my gaze on him as he stood from his position to the right of me and walked towards the edge of the woods, on the outskirts of the clearing we now inhabited. His eyes seemed to follow Frodo all the while as he did so. I looked to Aragorn and Legolas once he was claimed by the shadows of the trees.

"He doesn't seem to like me or my race much," I murmured, interrupting the all-knowing look the Elf and Ranger were currently sharing. "He thinks we are useless."

"Fear not, my Lady. I fear that he is more the one to keep an eye on than you or the rest of your friends," Legolas calmly stated before nodding to his friend, bowing to me and then heading off in the opposite direction of Boromir to rest for the night.

"He is right, little miss. I would not worry about your use in our journey, as there will no doubt be others who shall succumb to their worries before you," Aragorn slightly smiled down at me before nodding to something behind me, and then heading off for bed as well.

I turned my gaze behind me, to where he had looked to see no-one but Frodo and Sam left sitting at the fire now as everyone else had went to rest for the night. I hadn't even noticed the difference in sound. Some help I was going to be on this journey. I caught Frodo's eyes again, sharing a tender smile with him as my eyes travelled of their own accord down to the glinting gold at his neck. My neck craned to the side slightly as I took in the gold necklace of his for the first time, my thoughts lingering on what on earth Legolas and Aragorn were going on about before they had left. I never was one for solving riddles. It was always one of Bilbo's great abilities. I smiled one last time at Frodo, and then Sam, before heading off to find a semi-comfortable place of my own to sleep tonight. My eyes lingered off to the faint silhouette of the Misty Mountains in the West as I settled down in my makeshift bed for the night next to Pippin's already sleeping form, my thoughts staying on Bilbo and how he would have loved to have been here as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
